Touch of Happiness
by Furby123
Summary: When you're the daughter of the most important man of all Spira, you have some 'privileges' that no one else has, but you also have to bear as people approach you for interest or to get evidence against your father. BaralaixPaine; although there will be RikkuxGippal and TidusxYuna. R
1. A magician never reveals her tricks

**Hey there! So as I said in the other fanfic, I've finished my exams and my summer's just begun, so I can write a new story. Yeah! This is a PainexBaralai story, but you could also find TidusxYuna and RikkuxGippal.**

**As always, hope you enjoy it. And I also hope you tell me what do you think about it. R&R**

Luca was the favorite place of young people due to its numerous night clubs, its restaurants and cafes, and shopping centers. The most privileged had a house there, so they could have all the comforts that the city offered them at any time. However, people who lived in other cities or in some villages could only visit occasionally the city because transport was very expensive, especially during the weekends.

There was not the case of our girls. Luckily for Paine and her friends, she had an apartment near the center of Luca, so they could make their life in the city without having to worry about transport from one city to another.

That night the girls had agreed to go to one of the new clubs that were inaugurated in the city. They decided to go to one that was run by a friend of Paine's father, so that the drinks would be free for them. They arrived at the club and saw that the queue was huge and went around the block.

"Do we really have to wait that queue?" Rikku asked with a tone of desperation in her voice.

"Maybe Paine can do something." Yuna suggested with a smile. Both Yuna and Rikku knew that Paine had some 'privileges' and could get anything she wanted.

Paine looked at her friends and then the queue. She did not like to use these 'privileges', but did not like to wait such a long queue though. Paine looked at her friends, who were waiting for her answer. She sighed and laughed. Then she went to the guard at the door, followed by her friends.

"Excuse me." Paine said, placing her hand on her hip.

The guard looked down at her and her friends. He noticed the clothes of each one. Paine wore a black skirt with a tank top of the same color. The top highlighted Paine's figure and made all eyes pointed at her chest, but that did not bother Paine. She knew she had a nice chest and did not want to hide it. Her outfit was accompanied by black patent leather heels, that shined due to reflection of the city lights in them.

After Paine, the man noticed Rikku. Rikku was wearing white shorts accompanied by a top with blue, green, yellow and red stripes. The colors brought her tan out. Her blonde hair was in a braid that was cast aside, and that came at the waist. It could have passed for a girl of 17 years if it was not for her high heels and makeup that made her look like a girl of 20 years, her real age.

Finally, Yuna's turn came. Yuna wore a simple black dress that left her back all bare. Her sandals made the attire very elegant. She was not wearing much makeup as Rikku. She did not need. Yuna, like Paine, looked to be 20 years without makeup.

After an analysis of the girls, the guard turned his gaze to Paine, who was waiting for him to let them went onside. As the guard was taking his time, Paine decided to take her heavy artillery and approached the guard, whispering something that her friends did not heard. The guard expression changed completely and moved to one side, letting the girls went inside.

* * *

Once inside, the girls asked Paine what she had said, but Paine just smiled and simply said that she reminded him who she was. They were looking for a place to sit and suddenly found LeBlanc, who was making signs to them to sit with her.

"Hey." Rikku greeted happily as she sat on the couch that LeBlanc had long occupied.

"Loves, I thought you would never come with such a long queue." LeBlanc said.

"Well, let say that Paine has used her contacts." Yuna said with a smile.

"Really Paine, someday you'll have to tell us how you do it. You always get people to do what you want." Rikku said laughing.

"A magician never reveals her tricks." She just said. She did not want to tell her friends the truth of why she could do anything she want. She was not yet prepared to tell the whole truth to the girls.

"Someday we'll find out." Yuna joked and rose from the couch, accompanied by Rikku, to order drinks for all.

* * *

"Your target just arrived." Lenne said, who was on the other side of the bar working as a waitress, to a guy with chocolate eyes and platinum hair. "Turn around slowly. She is sitting on a table in the back of the room. To the right." Lenne ordered the boy, who instantly spotted Paine.

"Okay, okay, okay. Explain it again. Why Baralai and not me?" A blond guy with a patch over his right eye asked, making Lenne to let out a sigh of despair.

"Gippal for the fifth time! We need someone to get into her circle of friends. You wouldn't introduce yourself into her circle of friends. You would introduce yourself into her bed and you'd left the following day. Spoiling the mission." Lenne said exasperated.

Lenne was the leader of a group of the police that carried out investigations. The police knew that Spira had someone who was a drug dealer, and their suspicions were placed in the most important business man of all Spira, Millow Teyw. The problem was that they did not have enough evidence to charge him. For weeks they had shuffled the different options they had to get that evidence. One was that a member of the police work directly for him, but that was not so easy. Mr. Teyw did not hire people so easily. Another option was to watch him over 24 hours until the police caught him with his hands in the dough, but Millow was a very intelligent man and he would not let that happened. Finally they chose the easier option. They would get to him through his daughter, Paine Teyw. The mission was so easy. One of his younger agents would infiltrate into her circle of friends, earn her trust and come up to Millow Teyw. Once the agent had reached Millow, that person has to look for evidence to charge him with drug trafficking and so do justice.

Lenne first sought among the different police girls, but none gave the paper they were seeking. All were too old to infiltrate the group of friends of a girl of 20 years. Discarded all her female options, Lenne went on to study the profiles of the boys. He must be young, and that was something that the body was missing. Most were elderly people who had completed their careers and were working. They needed someone who could at least pretend to be a guy who was about to finish his studies. The list was reduced to three. Examining more closely the profile of each of the boys, Lenne decided that the most appropriate was Baralai, so she had a meeting with him in which she told him the plan. Baralai happily accepted his role and said he was ready to act at any time.

"You are very unfair Lenne. I can get on a night the same information as Baralai in all those months that he will have to act." Gippal said outraged because they had not chosen him to perform the mission.

"No Gippal, you cannot get all that information in one night." Lenne replied while serving a drink to a customer.

"Okay, okay, okay. You only want me to have something with you, I understand. But what about Tidus?" Gippal inquired, causing Lenne to be more exasperated.

"Tidus." Lenne began to say and turned to look at the guy she was talking about. Tidus was concentrated in a bowl of nuts while looking for more pistachios to eat. Seeing that the bowl was over with pistachios, he gave a pout and grabbed another bowl with more pistachios. "Are you really asking me why I have not chosen to Tidus?"

"Okay, okay. Tidus out for being short of mind. But you are so unfair with me. You cannot put me of the mission because you simply want our relationship to be a close relationship. Honey" Gippal said sitting up and approaching Lenne. "It's just work." He said with a smile and Lenne shot him a dirty look.

"Gippal. The first thing is that you and I have not got any relationship. And the second is that we look for someone who does not establish those ties with the subject, because it could ruin the mission. Although you did not have that intention, you'd end up in bed with her and the mission would be lost because she would not want to see you again in her life." Lenne said trying not to sound angry.

"Why do you say she wouldn't want to see me again? I'm not that bad in bed." Gippal defended himself.

"Gippal ... you load me. Anyway, I've been studying your profiles and Baralai is ideal for this mission. He is educated and knows what he's doing. In addition, he knows how to separate work from feelings, so we shouldn't have to worry whether or not he establish ties with the subject." Added Lenne smiling to Baralai, who had been listening the conversation between Gippal and Lenne but had his eyes on the subject of mission.

"What do we know about her?" He asked without taking his eyes out of Paine.

"She doesn't like to be taken for a fool. She doesn't like people who lie to her, and it is insecure." Lenne reported to Baralai. _Well, we start right_, Baralai thought.

"She doesn't seem insecure." Baralai said as he watched as Paine stood up and walked with her friends to the dance floor. Baralai watched every move she made. _She isn't an insecure girl_, he repeated in his head, _looks more like she wants to eat the whole world_.

"She doesn't know who to trust. Doesn't know if people are really with her because they are friends or because of interest." Lenne went on saying while also watching Paine.

"She's hot." Gippal commented, which made Lenne let out a snort. Gippal turned completely to her. "What?!" He asked Lenne offended as she merely shook his head.

"How do I do it then?" Baralai asked, not knowing how to act with that girl.

"Just come closer and say, 'Did it hurt?'. When she asks you what you're talking about you answer 'Did it hurt you to fall from heaven? Because you must be an angel.' And you take the set." Gippal said with a smile.

"No!" Lenne exclaimed. "Firstly Gippal, that is well seen. She'd reject you just looking at you. Secondly is that we don't want her to fall in love with Baralai. We want her to trust him. To consider him as a friend." Lenne said. "I don't want to repeat it."

"Why don't you offer her pistachios then?" Tidus asked, making everyone swiveled toward him with looks of you-are-joking.

Baralai, sick of hearing useless advice from his friends and his boss, got up from his stool. His friends watched him. Baralai spun around the room trying to avoid Paine gaze. He found the perfect position to walk past her, dedicate a smile, and go back to his stool at the bar.

* * *

Baralai launched its plan. He began to move towards the group of girls that was on the dance floor. When he approached them, he looked distracted to the bar, faking he was looking for a seat at the bar. However, his plan had a slight change of plans. He had not thought that one of Paine's friends would move towards him and throw him a drink on his shirt and pants. It was a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes. The other Paine's friends began to apologize to Baralai while Paine was watching him with a funny look while moving to the beat of the music. Baralai looked at his blue shirt and beige trousers, which were completely wet. He looked up and met with Paine's eyes. It was a brief contact, but it lasted long enough for him to smile. After the smile, Paine quickly looked away and kept dancing. Baralai accepted the apology of the girls and said that nothing was wrong. Then he returned to his plan and went to his stool, passing by Paine, who turned at that moment being in front of him. Baralai, reflexively, took her by the shoulders and gave her a friendly smile. Paine also responded with a small smile involuntarily. Baralai's plan had worked out. On the way to his stool, Baralai was planning his next move.

* * *

"Woah Paine." Rikku cried laughing as they walked back to the table they had been occupying. "He's so attractive."

"You know him?" Yuna asked with a smile. Paine shook her head in response. She could not help blushing.

"Want to meet him?" LeBlanc laughed as she winked at Yuna and nudged Rikku.

"No, thanks." Paine said while looking away from her friends. She did not know who that guy was. But her friends were right. He was sexy and she really wanted to know him.

The girls kept messing with Paine, who responded giving her back. She was casting her eyes around the room until she found the boy who had smiled at her. She thought about to approach him, introduce herself and have a good night with him. But he was accompanied by some friends and kept talking with the waitress.

The girls were silent watching Paine, until finally they called her. Paine turned bewildered.

"What were you looking at Paine?" Yuna asked.

"Sure you were looking for the guy." Rikku suggested.

"Oh love. You'd better go talk to him before the waitress takes him." LeBlanc said pointing with her head to the waitress.

"I don't want meet him." Paine lied with a smile. "Although today I want to spoil the night of somebody." She and her friends started laughing.

Paine took her glass and drank it as fast as she could. She rose from her seat and stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her balance. She winked at her friends and headed to the bar where the guy in the blue shirt was.

It took her a while to take off all the guys that came to talk to her, but Paine managed to avoid them and follow her path to the bar.

* * *

"Beware guys, she's coming." Lenne warned and continued to serve drinks to random people that were in the bar.

"Woah Lai'. I don't know what you've done, but it's worked. You have to tell me." Gippal said laughing.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Baralai joked Baralai sneaking a peek at Paine, who had come to the bar.

"Excuse me." Paine told Lenne, which surprised the group of boys and waitress. "Give me a bloodymary." Paine ordered.

While waiting for her drink, Paine leaned against the bar. She had put down the neckline of her shirt and, at the position in which she was, anyone could see what was underneath it. The boys could not help noticing Paine's chest.

"Oh my Yevon." Gippal muttered without taking off his eye from Paine's chest. Gippal nudged to Baralai, which was more focused on his glass than in the girl next to him. "You're missing the best part of the night." Gippal told him.

Baralai laughed, but could not help looking at the girl beside him. A few minutes later, Lenne handed Paine her drink, and the girl went slowly without saying anything and moving her hips gently. The boys turned to watch her go. Her movements were hypnotic. Lenne, tired of the scene caught the attention of the boys, who returned their attention to their boss. Lenne followed Paine with her gaze and when she turned to look toward the bar, their eyes met. Paine gave her a look of superiority, while Lenne shot her a murderous look.

"Baralai. You have to be just friends."Lenne warned him again.

"I know." Baralai muttered but not before looking carefully at Paine again.

* * *

"Well done Paine." Rikku said as she smiles at her friend. "You've made then to stop looking at the waitress." Rikku reported while directing her gaze towards the boys. They were handsome and sexy. If only I wasn't engaged... Rikku thought to herself as she continued looking at the guys.

"Well Rikku, how are the preparations for the wedding?" LeBlanc asked.

"We don't have a date for the wedding yet." Rikku said faking a smile.

"Haven't you searched a date?" Yuna asked a little worried. For almost six months Rikku was engaged and there wasn't any progress in the wedding.

"Auron has been busy and we haven't had time to talk about it." Rikku said. It was not an excuse.

Auron had proposed Rikku a few months ago. Rikku was delighted because she was so in love with him, but seeing as he was behaving at that time, Rikku began to doubt whether her response was well or not. After Auron asked Rikku, he changed his attitude towards her. He did not stop in the house they both had. They neither ate together nor went for a walk. That was not the life Rikku wanted. Rikku wanted a partner.

"Sure you don't talk to him about it at the best time." LeBlanc suggested.

"Is there a specific time to talk about a wedding?" Paine asked sarcastically, who intervened for the first time in the conversation.

"Well, when you are in bed wouldn't be a bad time." LeBlanc suggested. Sure ... in bed ..., Rikku said to herself thinking about how long she had not been in bed with Auron. "It worked for me with Nooj." LeBlanc added.

"Eww. Too much unwanted information." Paine said as she rose from her seat. "Girls, it's late. We should go."

"True, I have to work tomorrow." Yuna said as she stood up and began to gather her things.

"I see you girls out, I'm drowning a bit." Paine said. She was dazed by alcohol and the club lights.

* * *

Paine came to the door of the club. The queue had decreased. Maybe people were tired of waiting. She was walking on the sidewalk while thinking about what happened that night. Thinking about the time she had with her friends, the laughter that they had, and the guy in the blue shirt. Stop it Paine. That guy interested you for a night, but nothing else, Paine told herself.

She continued circling the sidewalk and felt like two guys could not stop looking at her. At first it did not matter to Paine, but when the guys started to go after her it did. Paine turned to them and the guys pushed her into an alley.

"Let me go!" Paine exclaimed, waving her legs.

"We cannot let someone as pretty as you go home alone." One of the guys said.

Paine was very pissed off. She took a slip of one of the guys to release her arm and throw a punch to the other guy who was holding her. Although she did not boasted about it, Paine could fight very well. She had no trouble with getting rid of a guy, but when there were two, Paine had it more complicated. One of the guys punched Paine, who fell to the ground. The guys were approaching her as they laughed together. Just when the boys were about to catch Paine again, someone hit them from behind. Paine did not stop to see who was the person who had helped her. She got up and continued beating the guys next to that other person.

After a few strokes, the boys fell to the ground, unconscious. Paine hair had fallen into her eyes. She looked at the person who had helped her. Paine was surprised to see the boy with the blue shirt, who was getting well the sleeves of his shirt.

"You shouldn't do that." Baralai told Paine as he held a hand to her to get up from the floor.

Paine knew she shouldn't fight in a public place. It was illegal. But she had done it in self-defense and, given her privileges, she would not have any problem with the police.

"It was in self-defense. Nobody can say anything about it." Paine said ignoring the hand that the man in front of her handed him.

"What?" He asked with an amused tone in his voice. "I meant that you could get hurt." He said pointing Paine's fist, which was red and swollen.

Paine looked at her fist. She was about to say something when she heard Yuna and the others' voices. Paine rose from the ground, shook her skirt and left the alley, throwing a last look at the man who had helped her. Baralai remained standing there, watching her. When Paine turned to him, her gave her a similar smile than the one on the dance floor.

When Paine disappeared, Baralai bent down and picked something up. It was a bracelet with several pendants and a 'P'. He smiled. With that bracelet he had the perfect excuse to talk to Paine the next time he saw her. Baralai grabbed his phone and dialed Lenne.

"Our mission has just begun. Result of the first day: the subject doesn't suspect anything." He said and hung up with a smile.

* * *

"Paine, where were you?" LeBlanc asked while Yuna and Rikku were laughing together.

"I was walking to reassure me." Paine lied. She did not want to tell her friends that she had been fighting in an alley with the guy in the blue shirt.

"You just lost as Rikku ate a guy in the club." Yuna said, laughing.

"It was by accident." Rikku blushed. "But the guy wasn't bad. He was very mysterious with that patch over his right eye." Rikku muttered. Luckily no one heard it.

After a long farewell, the girls were each home. Rikku was with LeBlanc to the left, and Paine and Yuna were to the right.

As they went to their respective homes, Paine and Rikku could not stop thinking about those brief encounters they had had with those guys.


	2. Getting into the college paper

**Hey there! Okay, I've asked you to tell me what you think about the story but you haven't said anything yet! Come on people, it's not that difficult hahaha. Anyways, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. R&R**

Paine woke up the next morning. She turned to her side and saw Yuna lying on the floor and hugging a pillow. _How has Yuna got there?_, Paine asked herself. She turned to the right and took her mobile to check out the time. It was 11.30 am and she had a missed call from her father. Paine sighed before dialing his father's number and taking the phone to her ear.

"Good morning Paine." Her father greeted her seriously. Paine took a few seconds to answer as she thought what she had done now. Finally Paine greeted him back. "How was your night yesterday?" Millow asked.

"The night was fine." Paine replied reluctantly. She did not want to tell her father anything about the fight she had had, nor was going to tell him about the boy of that night.

"Are you alone?" Her father inquired.

"Yuna is here with me." Paine replied while directing her gaze to Yuna to make sure she was okay.

"I want to see you. Today." Millow said. Paine rubbed her eyes. Her father did not sound very happy and Paine did not feel like to get on with his temper. However, Paine finally accepted and she would see her father in a while.

When the call ended, Paine lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, wishing it was a dream. When she opened them, she realized it was not a dream, and her father wanted to see her.

She rose slowly and quietly from the bed to avoid waking up Yuna. She noticed that she had slept in her clothes of the last night and they were totally wrinkled now. Paine went slowly to her closet, opened the door carefully and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a sweatshirt. She grabbed her clothes and went to the shower.

After a few minutes, Paine left the shower with a better mood and with more comfortable clothes. She looked at the ground, where Yuna stayed. Paine knew that Yuna had to go to work, but she looked so tired that Paine decided to call her work to tell them she was not going. When she had solved the matter of Yuna's work, Paine took a notebook and wrote a note telling Yuna that she would be back in a while and not to worry about work. She left the notebook next to Yuna and went to his father's house.

* * *

Paine walked to his father's home. When she reached the garden, she opened a huge and heavy gate. She reached the front door and called repeatedly until a girl opened it. Paine introduced herself into the interior of the house without giving any explanation to the girl and went straight to the office of his father, who was on the second floor.

The office door was locked. Paine debated in her head whether to knock or enter directly. Finally, she decided to call before opening the door herself. When she entered the office was empty, but Paine did not move from there. She knew her father would go there anytime. While she was waiting, she examined the office of her father. It was a large room, with marble floor and light yellow walls. There were several green plants well maintained. _Thanks to his workers_, Paine thought, who knew that her father was not very good with flowers. There was a wall filled with shelves of books, among which you could find novels, poetry, essays ... In the middle of the room and in front of a large window, it was his father's table, which was very tidy. There was no paper out of place. In front of the table there were two chairs so visitors can sit. Moreover, on the wall of the right of the table was a door that was usually locked. After that door, there was a meeting room in which Paine's father and his partners met occasionally and spent hours talking about work, or that was what Paine believed.

The front door of the office opened and Millow Teyw appeared. He was a tall man, with blue eyes and gray hair. He had a wide jaw, but his nose was very thin, like Paine's. He was an elegant man. His movements were very dynamic and always wore a suit. That day, he was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie. When he saw his daughter, he gave her a hug.

"Glad to see you dear." He said when he left her. He sat in his desk chair and motioned Paine to also sit on one of the other two chairs. "I hope you are right." Millow returned to say when Paine sat.

The good mood that Paine had had that morning, it vanished when his father said that. Paine knew his father wanted to talk to her about something particular, but he was beating around the bush, which bothered Paine greatly.

"What do you want, dad?" Paine asked serious as she ran her right hand to her left wrist, where it was supposed to be her bracelet. However her bracelet was not there. Paine was alarmed at first, but then thought maybe it was in her room.

Millow laughed when Paine asked him that question. He knew very well her daughter and her daughter knew him. It did not seem fair to keep mulling over the issue.

"Tell me what happened last night." Millow said, although more than a question or a suggestion was an order.

"Nothing." Paine replied as she dodged his father's gaze.

"Tell me why you have that bruise on your left cheek." Millow returned to order.

"I've hit my closet door this morning." Paine lied to his father who replied with a laugh.

"Paine, tell me about the fight." Millow said and Paine was silent. "It is true that you have some privileges that other people do not have, but that does not give you the right to go hitting people, Paine."

"It was in self-defense." Paine said, making his father's attitude changed.

"Did they do anything to you?" Asked his father worried.

"No, but they tried." Paine said. Telling him that, she knew her father would not let her all the freedom she had at the time, as he would care about her welfare. "Dad, don't worry." Paine said, looking into his father's eyes for the first time. "It was nothing."

Millow looked thoughtful for a few minutes. He was pondering what to do about the safety of her daughter. He did not want to happen anything as the night before, so he decided that someone else had to look after her. The problem was that if Paine knew that someone was watching her, she would be very angry and that was something Millow wanted to avoid. For that reason he decided to leave the matter in secret.

"I hope it won't happen again. I don't want you to get hurt." Millow said while smiling at his daughter when she rose from her chair. He accompanied Paine to the front door of the house.

Millow ensured that Paine left the house. When she got out of his sight, he got back into the house and went to his office. Once there, he called several of his trusted young men and charged them the task of looking after Paine. He gave orders to protect her at all costs, and he emphasized that Paine could not discovered them.

* * *

On the way home, Paine was thinking about the conversation with her father. Although he had not said anything, Paine knew that from that day she would have a high monitoring her, which was something she hated. Paine sighed. _I can no longer trust anyone_, she said to herself.

She arrived at her apartment in the center. She had a lot of anger inside thinking she was going to be watched 24 hours. To release that anger, she kicked a chair, causing a domino effect that ended up pulling another chair to the floor. Due to noise, Yuna's head emerged from the bathroom door. Yuna saw her friend sitting on the lounge couch, so she bundled in a towel and went out to talk to her.

"Paine." Yuna said as she sat on the couch next to her friend. "What happens?" She asked worried.

"I just have had an argument with my father." Paine replied, although actually, such argument had not happened.

"Was it bad?" Yuna's voice sounded worried, but she knew that Paine was not going to say anything.

"A foolish." Paine smiled and looked at Yuna. "You were in the shower?" Paine asked to change the subject. She did not want to tell Yuna anything about the fight either.

"Yes, I had dirty hair and ..." Yuna started to say, but stopped when she looked at Paine who had and angry look in her face. "Is something wrong?" Yuna smiled and at that time she wanted to run away.

"You only want to be in my house for the shower?" Paine asked with an aggressive tone.

"What? No. Of course not. I come here to keep you company." Yuna laughed, but her laughter was cut when Paine threw her a pillow at her face and chased her out of the lounge saying she was wet.

* * *

Rikku woke up earlier than usual. She hoped Auron was still there, but when she turned to his side of the bed, she found it empty. Rikku sighed. She grabbed a robe and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

While she ate breakfast, she had a moment of reflection. She thought of the day when Auron kissed her for the first time. _It looks so far ..._ She thought of the day when Auron gave her the keys of the house he had just bought. At that time Rikku felt extremely happy. She could not stop thinking about the things they would do together then.

Thinking about that made Rikku angry. Angry about how her life had ended.

"I don't deserve this!" Rikku exclaimed as she threw a dish to the floor and it broke into pieces. She thought doing that would help her feel better, but she felt a lump in her throat. Finally, she ended up sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the wall and sobbing like a child of five years which have been punished without playing with her favorite toy. She cry with rage, but also with sadness.

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart." A voice muttered in Baralai's ear.

Baralai was so tired and was lying in his bed. As much as that person would like to wake him up, it was not going to get it, or at least that was what Baralai believed. He woke up startled when he noticed someone squeezing his ass. He opened his eyes and looked desperately at his companion.

"Gippal!?" Baralai exclaimed as he tucked his head under his pillow.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. What's wrong? You don't like me to wake you up?" Gippal asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Gippal, of all the people who inhabit this world, you're the last one I want to see when I woke up." Baralai muttered.

"Oh come on 'Lai. I'm not that ugly." Gippal laughed while he took the pillow from Baralai, getting a grunt from him. At Gippal's insistence, Baralai got out of his bed. "Ahg, Baralai. Please. Put on a shirt." Gippal exclaimed while pointing at Baralai's bare torso and turning his gaze away.

"Gippal, you've showered with me. Stop the nonsense." Baralai replied to his friend.

"Who has showered with whom?" Tidus asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Tidus!?" Baralai exclaimed. "Where were you?" He asked.

"I've been here all the time." Tidus said faking a pout.

Baralai sighed deeply while he rubbed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Guys. Get out of my room. I'm going to get dressed." Finally Baralai said and his friends followed his order.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Baralai left his room dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"I see you're getting into your college paper." Gippal pointed.

"I can say the same about you." Baralai smiled as he walked to his kitchen for breakfast. "Design shirt and blue jeans. All accompanied by a pair of black trainers... Typical." Baralai commented as he took a bowl of cereal and joined his teammates in the living room of his apartment.

"I'm glad you've noted that because ... Surprise, surprise!" Gippal exclaimed waving his arms. Baralai looked confused. "I'll be your classmate!" Gippal announced.

"That reminds me." Tidus said as he stopped to drink the glass of milk he had taken from Baralai's kitchen. "I'm going to college too."

Baralai was stunned, looking at his friends. He was sure it was a joke because Lenne would not let them to interfere in the mission. However, he decided to ask before.

"It's a joke. Right? "Baralai asked as he released his spoonful of cereal into the bowl. "Right?"

"No." Gippal replied smiling. He knew what his friend was thinking. "We talked this morning with Lenne. We have told her that it would be a good idea if we go to college with you. So, if something goes wrong, we can help." Gippal smiled as he leaned on Baralai's couch.

"Yeah." Baralai said. He did not believe a word. "Did you convince her like that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, actually we were talking about it with her last night at the party." Tidus commented. "And this morning a couple of hours."

Baralai looked surprised to his friends before laughing.

"How we convinced her is not important. The important thing is that you won't be alone in that jungle that is college." Gippal said standing up. "Which reminds me that we have to go to buy books and clothes." Gippal smiled as he took his friends hands and pushed them towards the door. "It will be fun."

* * *

Rikku had called the girls after a refreshing shower. She had been talking to Paine and had arranged that they would eat together in Paine's house. Rikku had a couple of hours before going to Paine's house and did not want to stay alone at home, so she grabbed her purse and went to buy clothes.

Rikku stopped at a new store that had opened a few weeks ago. She had never entered in, but the window caught his eye.

She began to pick some shirts that were hanging on a hanger. Then, she went on to examine the pants and skirts, and finally the dresses.

* * *

"Oh come on Baralai. You cannot take so long to try on some pants." Gippal mumbled as he punched the door of the changer room where Baralai was, and then leaned against the opposite wall. He was looking at the different customers that were in the store. He noticed a guy with horn-rimmed glasses and design shirt. _He doesn't look right with that shirt ..._ "Tidus, do you like my shirt?" Gippal asked his friend.

"It's very pretty." Tidus commented as he got a crisp in his mouth. "I'm getting bored."

"Tidus, we need to do this. Don't start as usual." Gippal replied and continued watching the clientele. His eyes stopped on a girl. She had her blonde hair tied in a pony tail that hung to her waist. She was petite and small. "Hey Tidus." Gippal called his friend. "Check out that girl." Gippal said pointing to the girl.

"She's cute." Tidus replied. "How old do you think she is?" He asked.

"She cannot be older than 17. She looks so young." Gippal laughed and his eye met the girl's eyes. At that moment he recognized her. It was the girl from the other night.

* * *

Rikku was surprised to meet again with the guy from the night before. At first she did not know how to react, but finally she smiled and went to look more clothes, but she made sure not to leave the field of view of the boy.

* * *

"Tidus!" Gippal exclaimed. "It's the girl of the yesterday."

"How did she get into the club with just 17?" Tidus asked curious. "Really Baralai, what is taking you so long?!" A desperate Tidus screamed.

"Wait a few seconds. I need to try on other pants." Baralai said from the other side of the changing room, receiving from Tidus a groan of despair.

"Tidus. Wait here." Gippal told Tidus.

"Agh. Where are you going? She's so young." Tidus said scared. "Please don't leave me!" Tidus exclaimed holding Gippal's arm.

"What!? Stop holding me!" Gippal replied while released from Tidus' grip. "I'm going to talk to her. Tidus. I need to talk to her." He said and started walking towards the girl.

* * *

Rikku watched the boy with the patch. She watched as his friend held him, but he ignored him and continued to look down at her. She saw him approach her and stopped beside her, while pretending he was looking some t-shirts. Rikku smiled as she examined a T-shirt next to her. She glanced at the boy beside her and saw he was smiling too. Rikku was to place the shirt in the hanger when she noticed the ring on her left hand. The ring that Auron gave her. She hesitated between remove it or not. Finally, she chose to take it off, thinking to herself that she needed some fun. _Auron will never know_.

"Nice shirt." The boy told her.

"I'm not convinced." Rikku replied. "Looking for a shirt for a girlfriend?" Rikku asked with a mischievous smile.

"No." Gippal replied as he threw a wink to her.

"So ... why are you in the girls section then?"

"Actually ... I don't know." Gippal laughed. "My name's Gippal." He said and held out his hand.

"Rikku. Nice to meet you." Rikku replied as she shook Gippal's hand.

"Do you live around here?" Gippal asked as he gave Rikku a t-shirt that he had seen.

"Thank you." Rikku said as she picked up the shirt and examined it. "I have a house near the university." Rikku replied.

"University?" Gippal asked raising an eyebrow and looking up and down Rikku. "You cannot be older than 18 years old then."

"I'm actually 20. But thank you for say that I'm not look older than 18." Rikku smiled. "I'm studying Law, Administration and Management." Rikku added as she showed Gippal another t-shirt.

"Nice career." Gippal replied as he placed the t-shirt she had showed him on a hanger and picked another at random. "I'm study Chemical Engineering."

"I haven't seen you at college." Rikku said as she picked up the two shirts that Gippal had given her and went to pay them.

"I just moved here." He lied as he followed Rikku.

"Then I hope to see you on campus on Monday." Rikku replied as she winked at Gippal.

Gippal stared dumbfounded. He saw as Rikku grabbed her bag with the t-shirts that he had chosen her and left the store. Before leaving she turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Dude, forget her." A voice behind his said. Gippal turned and found Baralai, who had a lot of clothes in one hand, and Tidus, who also had a few pants and a few t-shirts. "She's a friend of Paine."

"So?" Gippal asked as he looked at his friends.

"Tidus, explain it." Baralai said.

"If you leave her, you'll hurt her. Paine would end up finding it out and she would hate you and all around you. That includes Baralai. Logically, Paine would hate Baralai and the mission would go to hell ... Is that so?" Tidus asked looking at Baralai who nodded.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad in bed. She cannot hate me." Gippal replied as he followed his friends out of the store. "I don't want to hurt her." Gippal muttered quietly. None of his friends heard it. It was true. For the first time in his life, Gippal did not want to hurt a girl. He really liked Rikku.


	3. Wanna a coffee?

**Hey! So here's another chapter. I don't know why but I like Rikku and Gippal in this story, but that doesn't mean that this fic is going to be only Rippal…I also like Paine and Baralai. Anyways, you can tell that this is a Rippal chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter read it and review it.**

**Oh! By the way. Thank you so much for that review. It means a lot to me ^^, so mysterious guest…thank you so much yeehh!**

**R&R**

"Have you seen Paine?" Yuna asked Rikku for third time.

Yuna and Rikku were waiting for Paine in front of the train station that connected the city to the university campus. Usually, Rikku drove to the campus as she lived relatively close, like Yuna. However, Paine had to go by train as she lived away from campus.

"Why don't you try to call her?" Rikku proposed. She was tired of waiting for Paine and she leaned against a fence.

"No." Yuna replied immediately. "Call her yourself." She said as she handed her phone to her cousin.

"What!" Rikku exclaimed as she returned the phone to Yuna. "I won't call her. She will be mad at me." Rikku said and turned to look at the people walking around the grounds of the campus.

"Who will be mad at you?" A voice behind Rikku asked, which made Rikku turned rapidly and meet with Paine.

"My father." Rikku answered quickly. "He will get angry if I call him telling him that ... that ... that ... I'll use his..." Rikku started to say. She did not know how to get out of that situation. Her brain was working a mile a minute trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly her eyes fell on the cars that were in the parking of the university. _Eureka!_ "He will get angry if I tell him that I'll take your car. You know how my father is with his car, he he he." Rikku laughed.

Paine did not look very convinced, but she did not want to know what Rikku was talking. When Rikku said that 'excuse' Paine laughed and turned to go to the building where she had to go to her first class of that day.

Describe Paine is complicated, but one of her features was that Paine was a clueless girl. When she went to cross the road, she did not look if any car was coming or not. She crossed directly without looking. A second after she had launched into the road, a car honked and braked sharply. Paine turned to the car while she apologized repeated times and then she ran away. Yuna and Rikku did as Paine and went after her. It was funny that none of the three girls noticed the occupants.

* * *

"That fucking scared me!" Baralai exclaimed after braking. He looked up from the speedometer and he met Paine's eyes. It was a brief contact of milliseconds because after that, Paine ran away.

"It seems that our subject is a bit clueless." Gippal chuckled from the back seat. "Oh, look, is Rikku." He said as he raised a hand in greeting, but Rikku ran after her friend.

"Gippal isn't our subject. I have to remind you two that you're here to help me in case of something goes wrong, but you are NOT part of the mission. So, it's my subject." A serious Baralai said as he stared at Gippal.

"Okay, okay. 'Your' subject. " Gippal repeated. "We'll see how it ends." Gippal muttered.

"Did you say something Gippal?" Baralai asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"No. Nothing." Gippal replied as he turned his head toward the car window and smiled to himself.

Baralai quickly find a parking spot. Before getting out of the car, he told his friends to wait a moment. They were reviewing their roles at the university. The three will pretend to be 20 years, although they actually had 24. Gippal was a student of Chemical Engineering, Tidus studied Physics and Baralai was a Veterinary student. With those careers, they had ensured that they will coincide with the subject of the mission some hours, except Baralai, who will coincide in most of them.

"What does the girl study?" Tidus asked.

"We have some commons subjects. I think she's studying Veterinary too. " Baralai replied. "Well, my first class is food science." Baralai said looking at his time-table. "Does anyone have the same subject now?" He asked his friends.

"What is that?" Tidus asked confused.

"Food preservation." Baralai said. "I think I'm alone in that class." He sighed and went to the building in which the subject was given. He had hardly taken a few steps when he turned to his friends. "We'll meet here at the end of the day."

* * *

Paine entered her class. She glanced at the desks and chose one that was double in the third line. She sat there while waiting for the teacher to come, wanting to sit next to someone interesting.

"Is this place taken?" A male voice asked.

Paine turned and met a guy who certainly belonged to the chess' group. The attitude of the boy unpleasant Paine, who answered the question by saying that she was waiting for someone. The boy did not like the response and went angry to sit next to another guy. Paine laughed and took her mobile phone to talk to her friends while waiting for the teacher.

"Excuse me." Another voice different from the one before said. "Excuse me." He repeated seeing that Paine did not lift her eyes from her phone. The person, tired of being ignored, gave a gentle tap on Paine's shoulder, who looked up startled. Her ruby eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Paine examined the boy who stood in front of her. He had dark skin. A seductive and reassuring smile with perfect white teeth. His hair was platinum, which further emphasize his eyes and his skin tone. Paine smiled to herself as she recognized the boy.

"Sorry. I was distracted." Paine apologized.

"I've seen it." The boy said seriously. "I just wanted to know if the board is taken." He asked.

Paine weighed the response that she would give the boy. Finally, she shook her head and invited the boy to sit on with her. They were silent without talking to each other for a few minutes. Paine was not speaker girl, and Baralai was thinking how to start the conversation to give her the bracelet that she lost the other night. When Baralai decided how to start the conversation, she had to postpone it because the teacher came in and started giving the class.

* * *

It had been 40 minutes of class and for Baralai it had been like being in hell. He had no idea what the teacher was talking about, but he neither was interested to know it. Paine noted that his companion was something lost and gave a small laugh.

Baralai glanced at her raising an eyebrow as he rested his chin on his right hand.

"You seem lost." Paine whispered.

"In my old college I get it better." Baralai lied with a smile. "I'm Baralai by the way. I come from Bevelle University."

"I'm Paine." Paine smiled shyly.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself the other night. I don't know what I was thinking by not doing so." Baralai told Paine and saw that she blushed a bit. "Did they hurt you?" Baralai asked her. Paine looked at him puzzled and Baralai read this confusion in her eyes. "The guys of the alley."

"No. It was just a stroke." Paine answered. At that moment, an idea began to form in her mind. _What if he's one of my father's spies?,_ Paine thought to herself as she looked serious to Baralai. Paine did not understand how a guy like Baralai was sitting in class next to her when there were thousands of empty seats with a better company. She also did not understand how Baralai got into the alley just when things got worse. _He cannot be a spy ... I'm sure it's just a coincidence_, she said to herself. _But what if I'm wrong?_

"You dropped this in the alley." Baralai whispered while looking for something in the pocket of his pants. After a few seconds he pulled out a bracelet. Paine's eyes lit up as she saw her bracelet.

"Thank you." Paine said as she took the bracelet and placed it on her left wrist. She was having trouble donning, so Baralai gently took her wrist and placed the bracelet in a few seconds. Paine smiled in appreciation, but the idea that Baralai could be a spy did not leave her head.

* * *

Rikku got out 10 minutes before from class economy. She had not stopped thinking about Gippal in all the weekend. She recalled that Gippal told her he was studying chemical engineering, so she decided to go to the chemistry building to look for him and greet him before meeting their friends.

She waited a few minutes in a column until she saw Gippal's hair, who was laughing with other guys. Rikku smiled and stood in the column while waiting for Gippal to see her. When Gippal was about to turn a corner to go to the café he noticed Rikku. He gave her a smile as he said goodbye to his new friends and headed to Rikku.

"Hey." Rikku greeted him with a huge smile and with a gleam in her eyes.

"Rikku." Gippal greeted her as he doubted whether to hug her or not. Rikku seemed to read his mind as she threw her arms to Gippal, giving him a brief hug. In that hug, Gippal notice different things about the girl. Rikku was very small, even wearing heels. Her head was below Gippal's chin. She was very thin and he could feel her ribs when he held her, but she had not an extreme thinness. She had a sweet smell in general, transmitting a state of peace to Gippal. _She's so lovely_.

Rikku separated from Gippal a little flushed. She did not know why she had given him a hug, but she did not regret it. Rikku noticed Gippal muscles, or at least those of his back. He was a tall, strong man, which it made her feel protected. His cologne was intense but not unpleasant. It was a smell that attracted her.

"What about college?" Rikku asked Gippal taking a few steps back from him.

"Awesome, but my day just got better since this morning." Gippal said winking at Rikku and smiling, which made Rikku blush and laugh.

"I'm glad." Rikku smiled. "What course are you studying?" Rikku asked again.

"I'm in second." Gippal lied while he rubbed his neck.

"You are 20 years old then!" Rikku exclaimed leaping, what scared Gippal because he thought she could twist an ankle. However, to his surprise, Rikku fell with the agility of a cat without losing her balance.

"Yes." Gippal muttered, feeling a strange pang when he thought that he was lying to Rikku. "Wanna a coffee?" Gippal asked Rikku, hoping her to accept his invitation.

Rikku was about to accept it when she realized that she had to see her friends. Rikku reluctantly declined the invitation, but told him that they could get a coffee any day outside the campus. Gippal took very seriously Rikku's words, because he invited her to have coffee that evening at a coffee shop near his apartment. Rikku gladly accepted the invitation. She gave Gippal her phone number to call her if there was a change of plan, and Gippal did the same. Before leaving, Rikku smiled at Gippal and gave him a brief caress on his right arm.

* * *

"Hi girls!" Rikku cried as she sat on the grass next to her friends.

"Looks like someone is having a nice day." Yuna said smiling.

"Maybe she received a 'good morning' from her fiance." Paine joked, but noted that by saying that, Rikku's eyes turned sad. _I have to talk to her later._

"Guess who I saw in the theoretical physics class?" Yuna asked excitedly, waiting for her friends to show interest, but none did. "You know that I'll tell you anyways." Yuna said offended.

"So don't ask then." Paine replied as she leaned her head on her left hand.

"I saw Shuyin." Yuna said. "And he greeted me!" She exclaimed.

Shuyin was a guy who Yuna liked, but she never dared to talk to him. Although Yuna said he had greeted, Rikku and Paine knew that it was a mistake. The truth is that Shuyin did not know about Yuna existence. He also was not appropriate for her friend. It was said there that Shuyin had shady business.

"Are you sure it was him?" Rikku asked worried.

"Yep." Yuna replied, but then she remembered that he had seen very different. He wore an earring and he did not seem like he usually was. _But there couldn't be two Shuyin. It was him, and for once, he has he greeted me when I smiled at him._

The girls started talking about random subjects as cloths, rumors, boys, etc… After a brief conversation, each one went to their respective classes to continue their routine.

* * *

After very long hours, classes ended. Paine walked to the station where her friends were waiting for her. Rikku seemed to be in a hurry, because she left in her car really quickly. Yuna and Paine exchanged glances. After that, Yuna follow her cousin and left in her car. _Goodbye friends..._

There were still 10 minutes for the train to come. Paine leaned against a railing and watched as most of his colleagues left the campus by car. Her eyes fell on a specific car. It was a black car with light upholstery. If Paine had to choose one word to define that car it would be elegant. _The car of my dreams_, Paine thought to herself as she sighed. Although she had a lot of cars, Paine could not drive any of them because she had not her driver's license. She did not like to talk about it, but Paine could not drive. She had tried it a few times, but she was afraid to go very fast.

Paine was still watching the car of her dreams when she noticed a group of boys who approached to it. It was Baralai and his friends of the club. Baralai went ahead, talking to them about something. As he watched him, the idea that maybe he was a spy of his father appeared in his mind again. She had been thinking about it all day, and as time went on, the idea was gaining more sense. It was a question that she had to find out as soon as possible.

* * *

Baralai looked in the direction of Paine and met her crimson eyes fixed on him. He raised a hand to greet her and she motioned him to come closer. _It hasn't been so difficult after all_, Baralai thought smiling as he told Gippal and Tidus to wait inside the car.

"Paine." Baralai said as he approached her. "How are you?"

"Cut the crap." Paine replied seriously, what confused Baralai. "Forget about what my father has told you. I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can do it myself. "

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know your father." Baralai smiled though his muscles tensed and Paine did not ignore that detail.

"Listen. I'll pay you the double what he is paying you, but leave me alone." Paine repeated aggressive. "Stop this ."

"Paine, I'm not spying on you. I don't know what you're talking about." Baralai replied exasperated. "Listen, I'm just a student who wants to be your friend."

"I've heard that story many times before." Paine said looking away from Baralai. "I've caught you. You were the other night at the club because my father asked you. You went to the alley to make sure I was okay, but you found the fight. When you helped me, you called my father to tell him what happened. And now he has hired you to keep you watching me." Paine explained. "See. I know everything."

"Paine." Baralai laughed. "I was in the club with my friends drinking. I went out to smoke a cigarette when I heard noises in the alley. I saw you and I helped you." Baralai said. "I told you again for the third time: I don't know who your father is. I don't know what you're talking about." Baralai looked serious.

Paine was not believing any word of what Baralai was saying, but she did not want to argue anymore. They were calling the attention of others, and that was something that she did not like. They were looking at each other for a few minutes of silence. Baralai was so tense.

"Okay." Paine said. "I'm sorry. I had a very difficult weekend and ... I'm sorry." Paine said while walking to the station, but Baralai grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Paine, I know we have just met, but if there is anything I can do for you." Baralai said looking into her eyes. "You can count on me." And he let go of Paine.

* * *

"What has happened Baralai?" Gippal asked when Baralai climbed into the car and started driving. "For a moment I thought she had discovered you."

"She thinks I'm a spy hired by her father." Baralai said without paying much attention to the conversation and the road. His mind was still in the conversation he had with Paine a few minutes earlier.

"Has she caught you?" Tidus asked worried.

Baralai was still thinking about the conversation. _Paine should have a very difficult life. I'm sure it's not the first time that his father controls her. It must be hard not being able to be free to do anything you want_. Baralai was still analyzing Paine's words and he felt bad for her.

"I need a cigarette." He said when he stopped at a traffic light. "Tidus, give me the pack of cigarettes I have in my bag." He ordered his friend.

"You're going to smoke now?" Gippal asked. He did not like the vice of his friend, although each one had a way to take out all the stress. _Tidus does sport, Baralai smokes, and I ..._ Gippal thought, _I have fun with different girls_. Gippal sighed at that thought. He did not understand why, suddenly, he felt so guilty.

"Can you open the car window?" Tidus asked coughing.

"Sorry." Baralai said with a cigar in his mouth as he opened the car windows.

"What are you thinking?" Tidus asked.

"Why should I be thinking about something?" Baralai smiled while expelling the smoke from his lungs.

"Normally you smoke when you are very angry or when you are thinking." Tidus said. "You don't look angry, so I guess, you'll be thinking about something."

"I'm thinking how to continue with the mission." Baralai lied. He was actually thinking of the last words he had said to Paine. He did not know why he had said them, as he did not know if he had said them because of the mission or because he really felt them. _I can feel sorry for her...I will fail the mision doing it, won't I?_

* * *

Paine came home after 20 minutes. She put her things in her room and changed her clothes to be more comfortable. She sat on the sofa and began to think about what had happened before with Baralai. _I need to catch him with his hands in the dough, but don't know how. Maybe if I get in a fight..._, Paine thought. It was the only way she could find out. If it was true that he was a spy, Baralai would intervene in the fight to keep her safe. If he was not, Baralai would not intervene and Paine would have just a few scratches. _It's worth a try_, she thought to herself.

She spent an hour in her lounge planning it all. She knew that in college was a group of people who you should not have problems with. She would approach them and pay them to fake a fight with her. What happened next was not very clear. What she knew was that if she discovered that Baralai was a spy, she would talk to her father to stop with that absurd surveillance.

Paine felt more relaxed with her plan and she took the command of the television to watch one of her favorite series, however, she remembered that she wanted to talk to Rikku, so she grabbed her cell and called her.

"Are you alone Rikku?" Paine asked first.

"Not a hello, not how is it going? Paine, you're disappointing me. Yes I'm alone." Rikku replied.

"Can you explain me what's going on?"

"Sorry?" Rikku asked laughing.

"Between you and Auron." Paine specified and the answer was silence. "Rikku, I'm your friend."

"I don't know what's going on, Paine." An angry Rikku said after a short silence. "We're supposed to be better than ever, but he's stranger than ever. Just see it. I wake up and he's not there. I go to sleep alone." Rikku started to say. She felt as the words left her mouth like a torrent of water. She needed to tell someone, and Paine had been the chosen one by chance. "Paine, I'm sick of it. I want a partner, not an economic livelihood."

"Why haven't you told us that before?" Paine asked worried.

"It didn't matter. I didn't want you to worry over trifles." Rikku confessed.

"Rikku, may I help you with something, anything, ask me." Paine said.

"Thank Paine." Rikku replied. "I have to leave. I'm going to meet a classmate." Rikku lied.

"Talk to you later if you want." Paine said and the call ended.

Paine was thinking what she could do to help her friend. She did not know much about Auron for some time. _I can use my privileges_, Paine thought because what she wanted most was to help her friend.

Paine took her phone and made a few calls. She gave some details from Auron and asked to give her any information as quickly as possible.

* * *

Rikku breathed deep before exiting the car. She looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror of her car and locked it.

She looked through the window glass that was in front of her and saw Gippal sitting on a table in the cafeteria. Her face lit up. However, her mind began to play tricks on her. Rikku thought how bad she would feel if Auron was the one seeing another girl.

She was a few minutes at the door of the cafe, hesitating whether to come or not. Her gaze fell on Gippal, who was with his mobile phone. _I cannot leave him standing_, Rikku said to herself.

"Hello." Rikku greeted Gippal once she entered in the cafeteria. Her voice did not show much joy and that confused Gippal.

"How are you Rikku?" Gippal asked with a smile. "I'll order you a coffee." He said as he called the waitress and asked for two coffees.

Rikku did not look him in the eye any time and that hurt Gippal. He did not understand why she was acting so strange, so he asked the reason of her 'sadness'.

"It's nothing." Rikku replied glumly.

"You don't sound very convinced." Gippal said looking at Rikku. "You know, they say that if you talk about things, you feel better." Gippal smiled when Rikku looked at him.

"Well, the truth is." Rikku replied. _I can try_. "I was talking to a friend some minutes ago." Rikku lied. "That is why I've been late." She said and Gippal nodded.

"Have you had an argument?" Gippal asked worried.

"No." Rikku said quickly. "We haven't had an argument. But she told me something that worries me. "

"Can I help?" Gippal asked with an adorable smile.

"My friend has a boyfriend." Rikku began to say. "Some months ago the guy asked her to marry him and she accepted because she is in love with him, or at least that's what she says."

"Congratulations to your friend. She has to be very happy." Gippal said.

"Yes, she should." Rikku replied and stopped thinking whether she should keep talking. "The thing is that since he asked her to marry him, he has changed. As she told me, they are no longer together. When my friend talks about the wedding, he ignores her and changes of subject. "

"It looks like your friend's boyfriend doesn't want to marry her." Gippal laughed but Rikku did not answer and Gippal apologized.

"She doesn't know what to do. She thought she was in love, but this makes her doubt. She…" Rikku said. "She wants a couple... I'm sorry for telling you all this. I'm sure I'm boring you." Rikku smiled.

"I think it's something adorable." Gippal replied smiling back at Rikku.

"Gippal." Rikku said after a silence. "What would you do if you were she?" Rikku asked and that confused Gippal.

"Well, I'd left that person." Gippal said.

"But what if she is unable to do it for fear of being alone?" Rikku inquired and Gippal was silent not knowing what to say. "Gippal, just think that it was me. What would you do?"

"If you were her ... I would show you how valuable you are." Gippal laughed. "Seriously. I guess I would talk with you and convince you to left that man."

"Just remember that I'm afraid of being alone." Rikku muttered.

"Then I would tell you that you wouldn't be alone. I'd be with you all the time." Gippal smiled while stroking Rikku's hand.

"Gippal, I ..." Rikku started to say. _Should I tell him the truth?_ "Thanks for listening." Rikku laughed.

"You're welcome. Honestly, it's a lovely detail of you to worry so much about your friend."

And after that conversation, Gippal and Rikku were talking and laughing together until the cafe closed its doors.

"It's pretty this area." Rikku commented as she observed the street and walked to her car. It was a familiar area. The streets were adorned with pink trees and benches.

"It's nice. There isn't much noise, and in the evening is fun to see kids playing." Gippal replied, who was accompanying Rikku. Gippal wanted to be a bit more with her, but Rikku reached her car soon.

"Thanks for everything Gippal." Rikku said when she reached her car. She did not look at Gippal and she started to play with her purse.

"You're welcome. It was a very pleasant evening." Gippal answered as he looked Rikku playing with her purse. _I want to kiss her, but I shouldn't do it_, Gippal thought as he took a few steps away from Rikku.

"I guess I should go ... see you in the campus tomorrow." Rikku laughed.

"See you tomorrow." Gippal said leaning to kiss her on the cheek.

Rikku smiled and got into her car. Gippal said goodbye and headed home.

* * *

To Rikku's surprise, the lights of her lounge were on. _Auron is here_. She parked the car and went home. She greeted Auron with a smile and went to her bedroom to put on her pajamas. Auron was behind her.

"Where have you been?" Auron asked Rikku without showing much interest.

"I was with a friend. We've been having a coffee. That's why I came late." Rikku said as she got into her bed.

"You've got a good time, haven't you?" Auron commented.

"I have." Rikku replied. "Yes I have." she repeated in a whisper as she recalled the evening with Gippal and smiled to herself.


	4. I think she hates me

**Hi there! So here's the fourth chapter. I hope you like the story, although you don't say anything. Last chapter was more Rippal, so this one is a mix of each couple. **

**Hope you like it and ejoy it. Read and review. Or at least just read! :D**

"Paine?! What the hell has happened to you?" Yuna exclaimed while pushing Paine to the bathroom followed by Rikku.

Paine had a black eye and a split lip. She did not think the guys were going to really hurt her. They did not even take the money. She had gone to talk to them, but things did not go very well. The only good thing about all that was that Baralai had not appeared. He cannot be a spy.

"Nothing." Paine replied while taking Yuna's hands away from her face and walking to the mirror to have a look at her lip.

"They have hurt you!" Rikku exclaimed. She had a look of concern.

"Rikku, thanks for saying it. Without your help I wouldn't have known." Paine said sarcastically.

"What have you done?" Yuna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing." Paine answered again. She was tired of her friends' questions. "Listen. I know you're worried about me, but nothing has happened. It's just a split lip. Now let's go back to class, please." Paine said looking serious to her friends. After a few minutes, Paine took her things and left the bathroom going to her class. Rikku and Yuna looked at each other and followed the example of her friend.

* * *

"I told you it was a trap." Gippal said. He was tucked in a corner next to Baralai and Tidus.

"But ... they have punched her." Baralai added. He was pale than usual after witnessing how those guys hurt Paine. "I thought they'd killed her."

"Me too." Tidus commented nodding. "Do you think she'll be fine? We should have done something."

"Wrong my friend." Gippal replied. "If we had done something, Paine would have had enough evidence to consider Baralai as a spy. Ergo the mission had failed." Gippal was right. "When you see her in class." Gippal said turning to Baralai. "Act as if you knew nothing of the fight."

"All right." Baralai said while walking to his class.

* * *

Baralai entered his class and sought to see Paine there. He did not see her anywhere and then he thought she had gone home. He sat at the table where he had sat with her the last time, leaving her seat free. Baralai grabbed his cell phone and began to write a message. **Lenne, I've lost the subject. She has gotten into trouble and I cannot find her now**. To Baralai, that was the best thing he could do. His boss would know what to do then. His cell phone rang after a few minutes. He picked up his phone to read the response from his boss. It was really simple. **Look for her**. _Okay Lenne,_ Baralai thought as he kept his phone in his pocket. He heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up from his hands and watched as Paine sat in her chair. Baralai's heart contracted when he saw Paine's face, who had washed the blood from her lip, but the swelling was still there.

"What has happened?" Baralai whispered to Paine, who looked at him doubtfully. "Paine!" Baralai exclaimed and Paine ordered him to lower his voice.

"All I have to say is I'm sorry." Paine said with a rueful smile. Paine decided not to talk at the moment. She owed an explanation to Baralai but the class did not seem the right place to have that conversation. She knew Yuna and Rikku had classes that day in a row, so she decided to talk to Baralai after their microbiology class.

* * *

"Baralai." Paine called him when he rose from his seat and picked up his things to leave class. "I owe you an explanation." Paine said serious and Baralai nodded.

Paine had trouble picking up her things, so Baralai very kindly offered to help.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Paine began to say as they sat on a bench. "Like I said, I had a difficult weekend. I argued with my father and I thought he was watching me again."

"Again?" Baralai asked while sitting next to Paine. "It hasn't been the first time?"

"Nor the last." Paine laughed. She had learned to take her life with humor, but she owed it to Yuna and Rikku. _Without them I'd still embittered around each corner_. Paine looked at Baralai who was watching her curiously, but his eyes showed also an emotion that Paine could not identify. "You really don't know who my father is?" Paine asked.

"I don't get why you think I know your father." Baralai smiled.

"My name is Teyw." Paine said, waiting for Baralai's reaction.

"Mine is Syndehaw." Baralai smiled and Paine laughed.

_He really doesn't know who my father is? Usually people know who I am when they hear my name._ Paine was thinking what to do while Baralai spoke. _Maybe this time I can be myself._ _Just Paine._

"Paine?" Baralai asked. "Did you hear me?" Baralai looked at Paine with a raised eyebrow. Paine shook her head and Baralai chuckled. "I've asked you what has happened."

"I went into trouble with some guys and…well I think you can figure out what come next." Paine smiled.

"All right." Baralai said after a while. "Well, what were you saying about your father?" Baralai asked.

"My father is ... a baker." Paine said. _Baker?_ "He makes famous bread and people know him for that. So that's why it has surprised me that you didn't know him." You really suck at lying Paine.

"Like I said the other day, I've just come from Bevelle. I don't know much about the shops here." Baralai replied and his mobile started vibrating. Baralai apologized and pulled his phone from his pocket. It was Lenne's number. "Mom?" Baralai asked as he apologized and rose up from the bench and got away from Paine. She watched him as he walked away while talking to his phone.

"Did you find her?" Lenne asked from the other side of the line.

"Sure. We're fine." Baralai answered.

"What?" Lenne asked. "Are you with her?"

"Yes!" Baralai exclaimed in a whisper. "I'll call you later in the day." Baralai laughed and hung up the phone, leaving Lenne with the words in her mouth. Baralai turned to Paine and sat on the bench. "Since I left home, my mother doesn't stop calling me."

"Lucky you." Paine replied. She envied Baralai because he had the attention of his parents. "I mean, you're so lucky that at least someone cares about you." Paine specified who did not want Baralai to interpret wrong her previous sentence.

"But you also have people who care about you." Baralai said as he sat back down next to Paine. "You have your friends." He smiled. Paine had not seen that smile since the night club. She stood watching the same details that she appreciated that night. "Paine, did you hear me?" Baralai asked and Paine returned her eyes to Baralai's.

"I ... No. I'm sorry." Paine said. "Can you repeat?"

"I've asked you if you have classes now." Baralai asked.

"The truth is that I've finished today. I'm going to stay here in the library studying while I wait for my friends." Paine said. Her plans those days were always the same library, meet Yuna and Rikku between hours, leave after school, go home and spend the afternoon lying on the couch.

"Want to have something with me?" Baralai asked looking down.

"And why would I take something with you?" Paine asked seriously. "You're just a classmate." Actually, Paine wanted to take something with Baralai, but she wanted to see if the boy knew how to defend himself. Paine's answer left Baralai confused. He had been waiting for a different answer, not that.

"Well, I think I have to remind you that you owe me one for the other night." Baralai smiled, though it was not an innocent smile. It was rather a mischievous smile.

"So?" Paine asked raising an eyebrow. Her face shows fun. Paine was enjoying that conversation.

"I want you to return me the favor. Now." Baralai replied standing up and taking their stuff and Paine's arm. "Follow me."

Paine got up without delay while telling Baralai that it was fair what he was doing. When Paine was to turn to the college's cafeteria, Baralai laughed and pulled her right arm, guiding her toward the parking area.

"I've never said we were to take something in the college cafeteria." Baralai smiled again with that mischievous smile. Paine looked at him surprised.

They reached Baralai's car, that car that had won Paine's heart from the very first moment she saw it. Baralai unlocked it and opened the trunk to put in their stuff. Paine opened the passenger door and sat down, stroking with her fingertips the upholstery inside of the car. Baralai entered the car a few minutes later. He told her to buck her belt and drove to the city center.

* * *

The ride was quiet, in which the only words exchanged were 'Where are we going?' from Paine and 'You'll see it' from Baralai.

Within minutes, Baralai parked in front of a very quiet park. Paine looked for some place where they could take something, but she only found a candy shop. Baralai surreptitiously watched her and smiled as he saw Paine was completely lost.

They left the car and Baralai went to buy something at the candy shop. After that, he went where Paine was waiting for him, leaning on the hood of his car. As he approached her, Baralai could not help but observing the figure of the girl who was waiting for him. She was not like the other girls that had little curves. Paine had well defined hips, waist and chest. _Baralai stop! You must focus on your mission. Remember that it is work_. When he reached her they headed to the gardens.

Paine looked for a bench on which they could sit, but Baralai decided to sit on the grass. He gestured Paine for her to sit and she looked at him doubtful. Paine finally decided to sit down and began to take the bag of snacks that Baralai had bought.

"Let's play something Paine." Baralai proposed as he put a snack is in his mouth. "A set of questions. If you don't want to answer any question, it doesn't matter." He said and winked at Paine.

"Okay. Shall I start?" Paine replied while still eating snacks. "Why did you leave your university?"

"Good question." Baralai said while he invented an answer in his head. "You see, one of my best friends came here to study because Luca College is one of the best scientific universities. I was sad because I wouldn't be with him, so we talked and decided that if one of us went, the other would go with him." Baralai replied as he opened another package of goodies. "My turn. What do you study? Because I see you in some classes but not in all that I have." Baralai asked.

"What do you think I study?" Paine smiled and Baralai replied that she should study Veterinary. "Actually I study Science and Food Technology." Paine replied. "Basically it's nutrition."

"Interesting." Baralai said. "I'm sure that this food is not very healthy." He commented while taking another snack in his mouth again.

"The truth is that it isn't, but today I don't want to think about the preservatives that has all these goodies." Paine laughed as she took the bag of goodies from Baralai.

"Paine, don't get mad, but I don't understand your mood swings." Baralai said and Paine looked at him serious. "Yesterday you were mad at me and today you don't stop smiling." Baralai smiled as he lay on the grass.

"Well, I have my days, you know?" Paine replied. Baralai had feared that Paine would get angry but something in Paine's eyes said no. "Go on with the game. Do you live alone? "Paine asked.

"Yes. I have an apartment near the harbor." Baralai replied taking away the bag of goodies from Paine. "Don't you?"

"I have an apartment in the center of Lucca. Besides a beach house to myself."

"Your father earns a lot, doesn't he?" Baralai asked with feigned curiosity. He knew that a baker did not earn so much. As he also knew that Paine's father was no a baker.

"You've asked twice." Paine replied avoiding eye contact with Baralai. "Anyway, no. A baker doesn't earn much, but I also get help from my grandparents."

"I'm sorry Paine. I didn't mean to offend you." Baralai said and Paine shook her head indicating that nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Rikku, have you seen Paine?" Yuna asked Rikku as they sat at a table in the cafeteria for coffee to regain strength for the following hours. Rikku shook her head as a response to Yuna's question.

"Maybe she's been to the doctor for her lip." Rikku said as she took a sip of her coffee. "If I were her, after the beating those guys has given to me I would go to my house."

"Yuna." A voice said behind the brunette. Rikku looked at the guy who was behind her cousin. At first she thought it was Shuyin and Yuna was right the other day when she said he had greeted her. However, looking better, Rikku saw that he was like Shuyin, but he was not him. After that conclusion, Rikku's eyes went quickly to the boy's friend. _Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!,_ Rikku cried inside. Gippal was next to Shuyin's double. He was looking at her and smiling at her in greeting.

Yuna turned slowly to that voice. Her reaction was the same as Rikku's. At first she thought it was Shuyin and her heart started beating a mile per minute. However, she noticed that something was different. Yuna was looking at the boy concentrated, trying to figure out who was he. The boy took a chair and sat at the table with the girls. Gippal followed him and sat with him, though he sat really close from Rikku.

"I cannot believe you forgot me, Yuna." The boy said as he placed a lock of Yuna's hair behind her ear. Yuna looked at the clueless boy. "Come on Yuna, think. I know you still have some memories of me in that head of yours." He said as he poked Yuna's head.

Suddenly, as if a door had just opened in Yuna's mind, her eyes changed expression and what at first was bewilderment was then replaced by anger. Yuna had just recognized that guy. Tidus. Her ex-boyfriends. Although things did not go well with Tidus, Yuna decided not to be rude to him, so he was treated as an equal partner.

"How are you?" Yuna asked. She glanced at her cousin who seemed quite lost. The good thing that your cousin is also one of your best friends is that you can communicate with her without any word. By a look in Yuna's eyes, Rikku understood that Yuna would explain everything about that boy Tidus as soon as they were alone.

"The truth is that quite well. What are you doing here?" Tidus replied as he looked sideways at Gippal, who was engrossed talking with Rikku about something.

"I'm studying Physics. And you? I thought you'd left school." Yuna said as she pulled away a little from Tidus and looked at Rikku, who was talking to Gippal. Yuna wanted Rikku to pay attention to the conversation, so she kicked her under the table to get her attention. Rikku gave her a pained look.

"Well, let's say I decided last year to start studying again. Physics." Tidus replied. "How you've been after ... you know?" Tidus muttered quietly to Yuna, who was the only one to hear him.

"After you went and left me without a word?" Yuna asked ironically. "Pretty good. I removed a load off, remember?" Yuna said as she stood up and grabbed Rikku's arm.

"Yuna, it wasn't my intention. I didn't want to hurt you, but I was called to do some test and ..." Tidus started to say apologetically. It was true. Tidus was dating Yuna when he received a letter of admission to the police academy from Bevelle. He just had two days to pack everything up and go to Bevelle. At first he thought it was a joke, so he did not say anything to Yuna, but the thing was serious and he ended up leaving without talking to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

"Bye Tidus." Yuna said as she and Rikku left the café.

"I think she hasn't liked to see you again." Gippal commented as he watched the girls leave.

"It hasn't been so bad." Tidus replied as he watched the door close behind the girls. "Has it?" He asked Gippal, who shook his head as he gave a pat on the back at his friend.

* * *

Paine and Baralai continued with innocent questions for several hours. They learned a lot from each other. Paine learned that Baralai loved sports, exotic fruit and salads. She also learned that he hated meat and country music. Baralai lived in Bevelle, and he had a very boring life until he met his friends. Baralai, however, did not learn much more than he already knew from Paine. He learned that she liked rock music. She also hated meat and she adored raw vegetables. Part of him felt bad for lying to Paine, although another part kept repeating that he was working. After hours, Paine decided to raise the level of the quiz and she started to ask more personal questions.

"Have you got a girlfriend?" Paine asked as she rolled on herself to reach the bag of goodies that Baralai had in his stomach.

"Actually no." Baralai replied. "Can we really ask these questions?" Baralai asked rising slightly and looking at Paine with a mischievous look. All the time they were asking each other, Baralai could not stop thinking about how pretty Paine was that day. _Again and again Baralai… You are working. Lenne has chosen you because you are a professional. Don't fail her,_ Baralai said to himself as he tried to erase those thoughts from his mind.

"Sure." Paine replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "How long ago was your last relationship?" Paine asked again.

"You've already asked before." Baralai said sitting.

"No, you asked if we could ask those questions. That was your question." Paine replied raising an eyebrow. "Answer."

"I'd like not to answer that." Baralai replied and Paine shook her head as she smiled and whispered that he was a coward. "I'm not a coward. Remember, the only rule is that if you had put questions we wouldn't respond, we don't have to respond." Baralai returned to say while he stood up. "We should go." It was Baralai answered. He decided that they had been together for so long that day. He also said it because he did not know what else he could do or say if Paine went on asking those kinds of questions. Maybe he would get mad at her. Or maybe he would do something that ruined the mission.

Baralai was not looking at Paine. She stood up and took all the bags. She followed Baralai to the car and went up to it. Paine looked at Baralai as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"I'm sorry if the question has upset you." Paine said after a long silence. Baralai response was a simple hand movement. Paine thought he was saying it did not matter, but she was not sure.

"I can drive you home if you want." Baralai said after a few minutes.

"Don't worry. Stop here, I can already get to my own." Paine replied. Baralai tried to convince her to stay in the car, but Paine was determined to leave.

"Okay, let me stop." Baralai said as he parked in front of some buildings, but he did not unlock the car. Paine looked angry. _Another of hers mood changes_, Baralai thought to himself. _This time it has been your fault, Baralai_. "Paine, before going out..." He began to say Baralai as he turned back to look at her for the first time since they had gone to the car. "I want you to know that I'm not angry, I just don't like talking about it."

Paine looked at him and asked him to open the car to get out and take her stuff. Baralai sighed and did as Paine asked him. He accompanied Paine to the back of the car as he thought how he could fix things with her. He saw as she took her things and turned toward him. Baralai stared at her until an idea came to his mind.

"When was your last kiss?" Baralai he asked with a mischievous smile. Paine looked stunned. She did not know if she should answer him or hit a slap in his pretty face. Paine finally sighed as she said goodbye to Baralai and walked to her apartment. Baralai stood there watching as Paine disappeared in a corner.

* * *

Baralai reached his apartment at night after making a stop at the office to talk about the mission with Lenne. The question that Paine had asked him, it had made him remember things he thought he had overcome. Baralai took a cigar while he took the keys to his apartment. He was about to come in when a voice startled him.

"Finally, buddy." Gippal said. He was sitting in front of Baralai's apartment door with Tidus.

"I went to the police station to work." Baralai answered to the question that his friends had not done yet as he took the cigar and kept it back in the pack of cigarettes. Baralai knew that his friends hated when he smoke, but it was a habit that he had hooked a few months after Taria went away. Baralai opened the door and invited his friends to come. The house was poor in terms of decor. Taria had taken everything when she left the apartment that was now Baralai's.

"You could buy some candles." Tidus remarked as he sat on the couch. "And some cushions. We could go to IKEA. There are nice things." He smiled happily.

"Taria left nothing huh." Gippal said. Baralai grunted in reply. "How are you doing?" He asked.

Baralai sat with his friends while rubbing his eyes. It was yet difficult to speak of Taria without feeling sad and feel as anger flooded every part of his body. Although it had been six months since Taria went, Baralai was not able to talk about it. He was not prepared, so he dissipated the questions of his friends with a wave of his hand and asked to speak about other thing.

"How's the mission?" Tidus asked as he opened a packet of popcorn. _Great…you couldn't ask about something else, Tidus?_ Baralai thought.

"Where did you get the popcorn Tidus?" Gippal had a puzzled expression on his face. He did not know how his friend could be as stealthy and yet so loud.

"She doesn't suspect anything about me." Baralai replied. "We've been together today, playing a game of questions."

"And how has it been?" Gippal asked as he pulled his phone from the back pocket of his pants and began to fondle the screen.

"She has touched on the subject she shouldn't." Baralai laughed weakly. "I think she's mad at me because I haven't answered that question." Baralai replied. He did not understand why he cared so much whether or not she was angry. _It's just work. But you want to do things right, don't you Baralai?_ The discussion he was having on his head with himself caused him a terrible headache, so he decided to change the subject again. "How was your day without me?"

"Tidus met his ex-girlfriend." Gippal commented while still fingering his cellphone. He stood up and grabbed his things. "Guys, I gotta go. We'll talk tomorrow." He said with a straight face and left Baralai's house.

"How did it go with her?" Baralai asked Tidus after Gippal was gone.

"I think she hates me." It was Tidus' response while he turned on Baralai's television.

* * *

"Rikku, I got your message, is everything okay?" Gippal asked waiting for Rikku to response across the phone.

"Can you come to a park near my house?"

"See you in ten minutes." Gippal replied.

Gippal found Rikku sitting on a swing. She was more beautiful than ever, although she was wearing a simple T-shirt and yoga pants. Gippal sat on the swing next to her.

They were sitting there in silence until Rikku spoke and began to tell a new 'episode' of the story of her 'friend'. This time, the boyfriend of her friend had acted very strange when Rikku's friend had come home. She had asked him why he was home so early lately, but the answer he gave her was not convinced at all. While Rikku was telling Gippal the story, she could not help but let a few tears fell from her eyes. She told him that her friend thought that he was cheating her. Gippal did not know what to do, so he wrapped her shoulders with his arms and let Rikku cried on his shoulder.

"Rikku, why are you crying?" Gippal asked once Rikku had stopped sobbing.

"It's so sad that all." Rikku said against Gippal's shoulder.

Gippal did not know what else to say, so he just kept hugging Rikku while watching the stars that began to appear. If Rikku was not crying, it would be a perfect time to Gippal, which would end up discovering what Rikku's lips tasted like. But Gippal did not want to take advantage of Rikku at the time, so he abandoned that idea and started rocking Rikku in his arms reassuringly. _No rush Gippal_.

* * *

Yuna was at home cooking dinner when his phone vibrated. A message. Yuna read it. It was an unknown number. **I'm sorry about ****what I did a couple of years ago, but I tell you again that I didn't mean to hurt you. Yuna, the last thing I want is to hurt you. Please forgive me. Would you give me one last chance?** It was a long message, and Yuna knew who was coming. She smiled as she wrote a response. Although she would not recognize it, she was glad to see Tidus again in college. Yuna left her mobile above her kitchen table when she finished writing the response and send it. _Maybe ..._

* * *

"She has answered!" Tidus exclaimed while throwing his mobile to Baralai.

"I told you that if you asked her for a second chance, she'd give it." Baralai smiled weakly. In part, he was glad to see his friend happy. _At least I did something good today_, Baralai said to himself as he turned to pay attention to the show they were putting on television.


	5. Enough

**Hi there! Okay, it's been a while since the last time I update but here's another chapter. **

**Hope you like it and enjoy. If you let a review I'd really appreciate it, really really! **

"Baralai, we need to advance in the mission." Lenne said as she dropped into the passenger seat of Baralai's car.

"Don't you realize that I'm trying to do everything possible to advance in the mission?" Baralai replied as he started the engine and drove the car to the Luca's port, where it was supposed to be a camel that was giving problems lately.

"Baralai, it has been two months since the mission began and all you've done is go for a drink with her one day. Remember that we need her to take you to her home." Lenne demanded. It was not for work the reason Lenne was asking Baralai to be quick to finish the mission. The reason was a personal one. Lenne had a little crush on Baralai, and it killed her inside when she saw him so nice with another girl that was not her. Lenne realized how she felt about Baralai when one day he brought her a coffee. _He's the perfect man._

"Lenne. I don't know how long it has been since the last time you went out, but usually when a girl invites a guy to her home is not to see a movie. And my situation with the subject of the mission right now is not good one." Baralai said as he parked the car behind some containers, hiding from view of anyone but controlling the area. "In the situation where I am with Paine, I still don't know how to get in her home without 'breaking', as you say, the mission."

Lenne was silent. She was not paying attention to Baralai. She was centered on Baralai's lips. She recalled the first time her lips came into contact with him. It was brief but Baralai did nothing at all. Neither moved away from her, or approached her. He just looked at her. Normally, he always did the same thing every time Lenne kissed him. Baralai was now looking at Lenne and was asking something that Lenne had not heard. She could not take it anymore, so she threw to Baralai's lips. She took his lower lip between hers, and waited for Baralai act as always. However, this time Baralai's reaction surprised Lenne. Baralai moved away from her and pushed her back gently murmuring something about that they could not continue that way. Lenne apologized immediately, but Baralai did not answer and all he did was look to the port where he was supposed to find the camel.

* * *

"Yuna." Tidus called Yuna as he brushed her hand while walking. "Are you still ...?" He asked without finish the sentence.

"Angry?" Yuna finished saying. "Tidus, I'm not mad at you. It's just that you hurt me when you left without saying anything. Tidus, I loved you." Yuna said. She did not feel uncomfortable when she talked with Tidus about their old relationship.

"Yuna, do you still love me?" Tidus asked again. He was nervous to hear the answer, but it took him several weeks to ask that question. He had gotten things with Yuna to be more or less as before, and his feelings for her were like back then.

"Of course I still love you." Yuna replied as she took Tidus' hand as they walked through the city. "The problem is I don't know if I can ever trust you." With that comment, Tidus squeezed Yuna's hand.

"It's enough for now." Tidus said pulling Yuna's hand, causing her to come to him. Yuna looked at him surprised and worried. Tidus looked at her and leaned toward her without a second thought, placing his lips on those he had been missing for so many years. Yuna stood motionless for a few seconds and after that pause, Yuna started to kiss him back.

"Just to clarify things." Yuna said separating from Tidus. "This doesn't mean that I trust you again." Tidus nodded and Yuna kissed him again. He had really missed her. _Although she's so small, I don't understand how she can full me_, Tidus thought as he focused again on the kiss. Yuna had her hands on his chest, but as the kiss was becoming deeper, her hands migrated to Tidus' shoulders and to his neck.

* * *

"Hey Baralai." Lenne said with a smile. "How is your life?" Baralai looked at her confused. He did not understand why Lenne was asking that question now. "We're always talking about work and we've never talked about our lives outside the office." Lenne giggled. She knew Baralai's girlfriend had left him nearly a year and that made her think that she had a clear path to enter in his life.

Baralai was about to answer when he noticed movement in the area that he was watching. He got out and grabbed his gun. Lenne followed Baralai with her eyes before leaving the car with her gun drawn too. Baralai noticed the man before them. He went with a hood and was talking with a guy who was not more than 17 years. In an unguarded moment, the man turned to him and Baralai could see his face.

"Tidus!" Baralai exclaimed. His face had turned pale. He could not believe he was following his best friend.

"Shuyin." Lenne corrected him. She was moving to get a better position, but ran into a couple of boxes, making a great noise and drawing Shuyin's attention. Baralai murmured something as he quickly got into his car and began to follow Shuyin, who had run away his motorcycle.

The chase lasted several minutes, in which Baralai and Shuyin exchanged different bullets from their guns. It was finally over when Shuyin shot the front right wheel of Baralai's car and shattered the base engine with several shots.

The car skidded and Shuyin left the port. Baralai went out of the car and tried to follow Shuyin, but he realized it was useless. Lenne came running behind him.

"Have you lost him?" She asked exhausted while trying to catch her breath.

"What do you think?" Baralai exclaimed turning to her. His cheeks were flushed. Partly because of the race and in part by the anger he had at the time. He turned to his car and saw the disaster that Shuyin had done. Baralai kicked his car. Lenne started. He grabbed his bag inside the car, and his papers and things of value. He shut the back door of the car and turned to Lenne as he pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it. "I hope you fixed the car as soon as possible. I was on a mission." He said and left while smoking his cigar. Lenne stood beside the car watching Baralai. She had never seen him so angry, and something made her think that his mood had nothing to do with what had happened to his car, but with Paine.

* * *

The next morning, Baralai woke up earlier than usual and sent some messages to his friends telling them he would not pick them up that day in the car to go to college. His friends responded with messages asking for the reason but Baralai did not answer them. He was still angry about what had happened the night before.

Because of Lenne and the other chiefs, his car was wrecked and Baralai's mobility was limited by a train schedule. Although Baralai knew his anger was not rooted in his car. His anger came from before when Lenne demanded to go on with the mission. They had not had any similar time like that day when he was with Paine in the park eating candy. Paine always avoided him since that day. Baralai had tried talk to her but it was impossible. Besides the problem with Paine, there was the problem with Lenne. Baralai knew Lenne felt something for him. It was obvious from the first moment she kissed him. Baralai knew he felt nothing for her, but as he was a gentleman, he did not want to hurt his feelings and reject her directly. Baralai chose to do nothing when she did those things, hoping that Lenne realized that he did not feel anything. However, Baralai did not get the expected result, because Lenne continued doing that whenever she could. Normally, Baralai just felt uncomfortable on these situations, but the night before, when she turned to kiss him, he felt a mixture of emotions he had never felt before. He felt surprise because they had been 'discussing' and Lenne ended the discussion kissing him. He felt anger, something he had never felt before. Anger because it was Lenne who was kissing him. Finally he felt sorry. Normally he felt sorry for Lenne, because he knew that she suffered when he did not respond to her kisses, but this time he felt sorry for himself because Baralai knew he would never get a kiss from that special person for him.

Baralai arrived at the station and got on the train that was bound for Luca University. In that train he recognized several of his colleagues. His eyes began to look for a free spot to sit, and then repaired in a figure known to him.

"Good morning Paine." Baralai said while standing stood in front of the girl and held at one of the bars that had the train. Paine looked up at Baralai and he saw a strange gleam in her eyes and a small smile, though this faded in seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Paine asked him while she removed her headphones and kept in her bag. "Normally you drive to college."

"Yes, but my car broke yesterday when I went to my house and the mechanic won't have it ready until a few days or even weeks." Baralai replied as he stared at Paine. Paine did not understand why she changed her behavior to him since that afternoon. "Today you also have most of the morning free, right?" Baralai asked, waiting Paine to let him spend some time with her.

"Yes," Paine replied looking away from Baralai. She did not want him to invite her again to take a drink with him. Not that she did not have a good time. The problem was that it went well, and that things would have ended differently if he wanted. However, her short life experience had taught her that people were very interested, and she could barely trust them. Therefore she needed to avoid contact with Baralai. She knew at that moment that she liked Baralai, and she was determined that the thing stop there. But Baralai did not help much asking her out.

"Would you like to...?" Baralai started to say, but the train arrived at the collage's station and Paine ran away, leaving Baralai with a half-finished sentence. Luckily for both of them, that day they had no classes together, so they avoided uncomfortable situations.

* * *

At the end of the class that morning, Paine took the train back to the city center. She went to her house and dropped her bag at the lounge. She picked up her phone and her ID card and keys. She left her home and began to walk down the streets of Luca until she reached kitchen building.

She entered directly without worrying to explain who she was. She began to walk between the ovens that were in that huge kitchen, until she reached the end of the room.

"Honey, have you finished your classes today?" A woman of middle age asked as she turned to Paine. The woman had a pair of ruby as eyes and long hair as the same color as Paine's collected at a high bun. Her face was thin like Paine. Her nose however was wider than that of Paine, like her lips.

"I told you I would come to see you mom." Paine said as she looked at the things her mother was cooking. "I was at home the other day talking to dad too."

"What happened?" Her mother asked. Payd knew her daughter and her husband did not see each other if they had not an issue to deal with. Payd watched her daughter as this was seeing as testing the food she was cooking and reproached her that she had mixed things that she should not. "Paine, answer my question, please."

"He just wanted to know how I was last night." Paine replied looking for a place to sit. Unfortunately, in a kitchen it was difficult to find one.

Payd saw that her daughter was more reluctant than usual, so she motioned her to follow her as she led her to a room in which there were numerous floor cushions and a low table in the center of the room. The floor was covered with carpets that Paine's father had bought for her mother when he was first to Kilika. The walls were dark purple and were also decorated with tapestries and mirrors.

Payd told her daughter to sit while she went to get some cookies she had cooked a few minutes before Paine arrived. When she returned to the room, closing the door behind her, Payd smiled at her daughter.

"Paine." Payd said as she sat on a cushion at the forefront of her daughter. "What's going on?" She asked and her daughter looked confused. "Child, you know. I know there's something bothering you." Paine looked away from her mother and Payd smiled. She was right. "I'm not your father. Why don't you tell me?"

"Don't worry." Paine replied but her mother insisted.

"Honey, you have a horrible mood. Have you had an argument with your friends?" Payd began to ask Paine and she shook her head. "Have you got any problem with your class?" As before, Paine refused to answer. "Have you got a problem with any guy?" Paine stood looking down. At that time, the design of the carpet was very interesting for her. "Why don't you talk about it?" Payd had a smile on her face because she had found out what was the reason of her daughter's mood.

Paine began to tell her about Baralai. She described him physically. She told her mother that he was kind to her and he made her laugh. She told her that he had helped her one night when she had some problems. She told her about that time when they spend most of the day together and the thing she had learned about him.

"So what's the problem?" Payd laughed. Paine looked at her and her mother could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"The problem is I cannot trust him." Paine replied angrily. Payd looked incredulous. She did not understand why her daughter spoke so well about that guy and, suddenly she said she could not trust him. "Mom, who assures me that he is with me as I am, not who I am?" Payd then understood the dilemma of her daughter and could not help smiling. She knew that Millow was the one that had said those things to Paine. Payd understood that it was to protect her daughter, but then maybe they were pulling her away from her touch of happiness.

"Paine, sometimes in life you have to take risks. Do you think that if I would have been guided by my insecurities, I would be today with your father?" Payd looked at her daughter waiting for an answer, or at least a change of mind. Paine looked at her mother for a few seconds thinking about her words.

"But, how can I fix the mess I've created?" Paine asked desperately. The words of her mother made her reflect and realize that she had to take risks.

"Sure we could find something." Payd suggested. "Does he have any problem with someone? Does he need something?" Paine shook her head and began to think what Baralai might need. Her face lit up with the answer.

"Thanks Mom." Paine said as she stood up and said goodbye to her mother. Before leaving, she turned to her. "How did you know there was a guy in my life?" Paine asked squinting.

"Honey, I'm your mother. The mood that you had lately could mean nothing else." Payd smiled as she watched her daughter turned and left her kitchen.

* * *

"Don't worry Rikku." Gippal said as he stood up from the couch of his lounge. "This is the path we will follow." Gippal pulled out a map of the city in which it was drawn a straight red line. "We're not going to do much today."

Rikku nodded. She had her hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt from college. That morning she had discussed with Gippal that she liked doing sport and that there was not a day that she did not go out for a run. The sport was something that drew Gippal's attention, so he proposed Rikku to go for a run together that afternoon.

Rikku apologized Auron saying she would go to the university gym, but lately her excuses were poorer. Auron also seemed to have no interest where his fiancée go, but that did not seem to matter much to Rikku. Since that day in the park with Gippal, she had concluded that she was not as happy with Auron as with Gippal. _Someday I'll tell you all Gippal_, Rikku thought and hoped that day came soon.

They left Gippal's house and started to warm up while Gippal smiled and told Rikku would not be able to keep up. Rikku smiled back but did not answer the commentary. When they finished doing the exercises, Gippal started counting backwards from 5 and then they would run away. When the countdown ended, Rikku start to run leaving Gippal back in a few seconds. At first Gippal was surprised, but he recovered after a few seconds later, he ran after the girl who at the time was being lost in the crowd.

They finished the run and came to Gippal's house. He was red-faced because of the effort he had made to try to keep up with the girl. Although his job required him to have a good physique condition, it was hard to keep up with Rikku.

"How-how did you do that?" Gippal asked as he opened the door of his apartment.

"I told you I run every day." Rikku replied as she picked up her gym bag where she had kept a change of clothes. "Where is the bathroom?" Gippal pointed the bathroom door and explained her how the shower works. He left her a couple of towels and left the bathroom.

While waiting for Rikku to end in the bathroom, Gippal grabbed his phone and dialed Baralai's number.

"Dude, what happened today with the car?" Gippal asked. Baralai snorted and told him what happened last night, even Lenne's kiss. "'Lai, you have to stop Lenne. She cannot always call you to do the dirty work. Nor can kiss you whenever she pleases. I told you, you should talk with her."

"Gippal, I know. You're right. Yesterday I turned away and told her she couldn't do that. I also told her that she and the others have to pay the car workshop." Baralai said and suddenly stopped. "Gippal, I'll call you later. Someone's knocked on the door." And the call ended just as Rikku came out of the bathroom with a white skirt and a black shirt.

"Wow." Was all Gippal said and Rikku smiled. "Wait here while I shower and then we go out for a drink." Gippal grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom, but not before stopping to look at Rikku a second time.

* * *

"One second." Baralai said when they called a second time. Baralai put on a shirt and opened the door to find a pair of red eyes fixed on him. "Paine?" He could not believe what his eyes were seeing at that time.

"Sorry to come unannounced." Paine replied nervously. "I've been thinking about what you told me about your car and-" Paine did not know how she could offer Baralai one of her many cars.

"And?" Baralai leaned against the doorway waiting for Paine to tell him what she had to say.

"You see, I have several cars and... I've been thinking that maybe..." _Why is this so complicated?_ "I could lend you one of them." She finally said.

Baralai looked at her for a moment until he realized that he had not asked her to come in. Baralai invited her to come in and closed the door behind her. He went to the coffee table where he had been sitting working. He picked up all the papers and put them in a folder so that Paine did not see them. It was part of the mission that Paine did not know that Baralai was actually a police man.

Paine observed the lounge. The decor was poor. There was a smell of snuff in the room. Baralai opened the window when he realized it. Paine did not know Baralai smoked, which rather surprised her.

"I will change into others clothes." A nervous Baralai said as he headed to his room. Before leaving, he hit one last drag on his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray he had been using. After a few minutes Baralai left his room with a different outfit, but he was still wearing that casual style. "Why are you offering me a car?" Baralai asked as he leaned against the table in the lounge.

"I know how boring it's to have to wait for trains and stuff to go somewhere." A serious Paine replied while waiting for Baralai to accept her proposal.

"All right." Baralai said as he took his things. Paine came out with him and guided Baralai to a warehouse a few streets away.

* * *

It was a large store with a bright lighting. There were a lot of different luxurious car brands. Baralai eyes were big as saucers. He had never seen such luxury together.

"How?" Baralai asked. He did not want to bother Paine now that she had returned to talk to him. "How did you get so many cars?" Baralai was emptied.

"They were gifts from my parents and my uncles." Paine replied while looking the saloon full of vehicles without showing much emotion.

"Why don't you drive one?" Baralai asked again.

"Pick one and let's go." Paine said instead of answering Baralai's question. She was feeling uncomfortable with the question. She did not want to tell him that she could not drive. Paine watched as Baralai walked between the cars. After a few minutes, he turned to her. "What now?" Paine was tired of seeing Baralai not accept her offer.

"I cannot accept." Baralai said as he approached to Paine and stopped right in front of her. Paine could not stand it so she turned and grabbed some random keys. "What car is it?" He asked.

"Now we'll find out." Paine replied as she pressed the button to unlock the vehicle. Suddenly, a pair of lights lit up. It was a grey sports car with black upholstery. Baralai had seen the car in magazines and knew his price had more than 5 zeros. Paine saw Baralai expression and could not help smiling. "Come on, take a ride. If you don't like it, you can change it." And with that, Paine climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Baralai.

* * *

Baralai drove Paine's car by the different streets of Luca. He felt how soft and light motor of car was. He reached the port and stopped the car just a few feet away from where he had left the other night. In the pavement he could still see the marks of the wheels of his car after the sprint when he ran after Shuyin. Paine looked at him and saw as Baralai got off the car and walked to the passenger door. He opened it and looked at Paine.

"Why don't you show me how you drive it?" Paine avoided looking at Baralai. She did not want to talk about her problem with driving. "Paine, what's up?" Baralai inquired as he sat on the floor and looked at her. _She's so pretty_. "Can't you drive?" Paine looked toward the sea. After a few seconds she nodded. Baralai looked at her as he thought if it was right or not what he was about to do. Finally he stood up and opened the door wider. "Get out."

"What?" Paine did not understand why he was acting like that. Baralai moved closer to her and she tensed. "What are you doing!" Paine exclaimed while her body was been trapped against the passenger seat and Baralai. After a few seconds Paine heard a click and her seatbelt returned to its position next to the seat. Baralai grabbed Paine's wrist and pulled her out of the car.

"I'll teach you to drive." Baralai smiled while replacing Paine in the passenger seat. Paine looked at him for a few seconds until she saw Baralai would not change his mind. She went to the driver's seat and closed the door while she fastened the seat belt. "Well, start the car." He ordered and Paine turned the key, raising the car engine. "Now release the brake."

"I cannot. It's not moving." Paine replied as she pushed down the brake. Baralai laughed and took Paine's hand and the brake. That launched multiple electric shocks on Paine and Baralai's arms. Physical contact made Paine tensed. Baralai moreover, forgot for a moment what he was going to do. After those few seconds of confusion, Baralai, with Paine hand still below his, pulled up the handbrake and then down the lever. Paine watched her hand under the dark hand of Baralai. "Thank you." He released her hand.

"You're welcome, but you should practice." Baralai laughed. "I won't be always there to help you." Paine glanced Baralai and he decided to leave that topic and focus on the 'class'. "Step on the clutch, and then steps lightly on the throttle while lifting your foot off the clutch." Paine did what Baralai ordered but the car stalled and both Paine as Baralai moved sharply. "All right." Baralai said reassuring Paine. "Don't be so sharply. Do it slowly."

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Gippal asked Rikku as they walked through the streets of Luca. "We can go to an Italian or a Chinese." Gippal touched Rikku's hand while they were walking and he decided that the gesture could not be a simple touch. Initially Rikku was impressed by the fact, but then she relaxed and decided it would be ok to walk that way.

"Let's go to an Argentine." Rikku smiled as she pulled Gippal to an Argentine restaurant that Rikku had gone a few times before with the girls. "Let's order some wine and that cheese dish. And what about-"

"Rikku, slowly." Gippal laughed as he watched the girl before him blushed.

* * *

The dinner was nice. Rikku and Gippal were flirting with each other all night. During that time they had been together since they met, feelings of each other were becoming stronger and, while at first Rikku refused them, she realized then that she could not deny the undeniable. She was falling for Gippal. And Gippal loved her from the first time he spoke with her in the clothing store.

Very gently, Gippal offered his arm to Rikku to go out of the bar and they started walking toward his apartment. Physical contact with her was something that pleased Gippal and he did not know how much longer he could stand without going to the second and third base.

* * *

Tidus got Yuna inside his apartment, but rather he pushed her inside. His lips barely leaving the lips of the young brunette. Meanwhile, Yuna's hands were revolving Tidus' hair and exploring every inch of his back.

Tidus was leading Yuna to his bedroom, but during the way to Tidus' room they broke a few things that Tidus did not appreciate much. When they reached the bedroom down the hall, Tidus closed the door and through it you could hear the laughter and other sounds made by the two lovers.

* * *

Baralai had spent most of the afternoon teaching Paine to drive. At first it was very difficult but at that time Paine did it pretty well. Unaware night came. Baralai ordered Paine to stop. He got out of the car and approached the driver's door to change the site with Paine. Paine refused to leave the car. She had a lot of fun driving. Baralai laughed and waited a few seconds, but she was not getting off the car.

"Paine, if I need to get you out the car by myself, I'll do it. You know I have no problem." Baralai said approaching her. Paine wanted him closer so she shook her head as she gripped the steering wheel. Baralai bent while chuckled again and undo her seatbelt, but this time, Paine struggled with him. With the struggle, Baralai's lips were mere millimeters to Paine's. Baralai licked his lips and Paine could not take her eyes off those thin lips. _Baralai, no_! He screamed himself. _But I want to_. Fortunately or unfortunately for Baralai, a policeman appeared and began to approach the couple.

"I think we have problems." Paine said. She was not comfortable with the situation. _I can always get rid of the police saying who my father is, but I cannot do it with Baralai here_.

"Relax, I don't think he would bother us much." Baralai replied, who had recognized the policeman that was approaching them. He was a coworker.

"Good night." The police greeted Paine and his eyes shone as he recognized the girl. Paine waved back. Out of curiosity, the agent looked up and turned to the guy that was with the daughter of the most important business man from Luca. "Baralai!" He exclaimed and Baralai greeted him gesturing with his hand accompanied with a smile. "Dude, it's been a long time since I don't see you in the office." Paine looked at Baralai with a confused expression.

"I took a vacation." Baralai lied, who caught Paine look and he knew he was in trouble.

"I hope you come back soon. Lenne's unbearable since you're not around." The police man said and Paine's look was keener on Baralai. "I guess you have everything control here. I'm going." The cop walked away leaving the couple alone again.

Paine got out of the car and got into the passenger seat. Baralai looked at her. He knew he owed her an explanation.

"I am a scholar." Baralai said attracting Paine's attention. "To pay for college." He said again and Paine relaxed.

"Baralai about what that has happened today ..." Paine started to say. She wanted to talk about the situation before when his lips were only millimeters from hers. However, Paine decided it was not the time. "Thanks for the lessons."

"Don't worry Paine." Baralai replied. "Would you like to change the gears?" Baralai asked Paine winking. Paine agreed and put her hand on the gear shift lever. Baralai reflexively went to change the gear, forgetting that it was Paine who was assigned that task. He felt her hand under his and at first he moved away a little, however, Baralai put his hand above Paine's again and to his surprise, she did not moved it away.

Baralai drove following Paine's directions to a block of luxury apartments. Baralai stopped the car and thanked Paine for the car and for everything about that afternoon. Paine smiled and took off her belt while she opened the door. Before leaving, Baralai lightly squeezed her hand and stroked it while smiling seductively. Paine looked at him with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Gippal." Rikku muttered away Gippal's lips. "I have to tell you something first." Gippal turned away from her but did not remove his hand from her cheek.

"Rikku. I haven't got 20 years." Gippal said and Rikku nodded until she realized what he had said. Her face was a mixture of confusion and horror. "I'm 24." Gippal said again and Rikku's face relaxed.

"I thought you were older." Rikku laughed as she turned to kiss Gippal.

"What did you want to say me?" Gippal asked. His lips against Rikku's. Rikku was ready to tell him the truth. She turned to the boy while breathing deeply.

"Gippal, I-" She started to say and her cell phone started to ring. It was Auron. "Yes?" Rikku answered the phone. You could see on her face that she was nervous and scared, and Gippal did not understand why. "I am with Paine's cousin who came to the city today." Rikku lied while she walked down Gippal's hall. Gippal was surprised. He did not know who the person on the other line was, but whoever it was, Rikku did not want to tell it that she was with him. "Why aren't you sleeping at home today? Okay, I get it. See you tomorrow at lunchtime." And Rikku hung up the call as she watched Gippal worried.

"Rikku? Do you mind explaining me that conversation? " Gippal demanded to know, but his voice showed no anger.

"Gippal, I-" Rikku said again while looking away from the guy who was in front. "I'm engaged."


	6. You're not the only ones

**Hi there! So here's another chapter. Things happen in this chapter but, what things? Read for discover those things. Remember that you can leave a review telling me what you think about the chapter and the story. **

**Please, read the note at the end of the chapter ;)**

"Sex-night! Do you need me to spell it?!"

"Yevon no! And be quiet, everyone's staring." Rikku said.

"It's Paine's fault. If she hadn't asked me again, I wouldn't have said it loudly." Yuna answered blushing.

"My fault, your fault… Anyways, who was the guy?" Paine asked with an evil smile. She knew that Yuna did not like talk about those things, but she had started with that conversation when she told them that she had a wonderful last night.

"Who IS the guy, if you don't mind, Paine." Yuna smile and looked at their friends waiting for them to ask her about that mysterious guy, but Paine and Rikku just looked at her. "He's my ex-boyfriend." Yuna finally said while she sighed.

"The guy of the other day that came with Gippal?" Rikku asked perplexed.

"Who's Gippal?" Paine asked.

"Tidus' friend." Yuna answered. "She talked with him while Tidus was talking with me." Yuna explained to Paine when she saw Paine's look. "But that is not important girls."

"Alright Yuna, you slept with your ex-boyfriend, and?" Paine asked. She did not know why she was making it a big deal. _Those things happen,_ Paine thought as she remembered her last night.

(FLASHBACK)

Baralai smiled at her seductively and she looked at him with a mischievous smile. She sat inside the car again a grabbed Baralai's collar. Her lips brushed his. Baralai's eyes were wide. Paine moved back and looked at him. _I can't stand it more!_ Baralai thought as he leaned against Paine and picked her bottom lip. He kissed her sweetly at first, but then, the kisses came to be more aggressive. Paine loved it. She hated when people treat her as she was made by glass. She loved how Baralai was treating her as a woman. They were kissing each other until Paine broke the kiss and talked.

"Wanna come to my house?" She asked him as she breathed deeply. She did not move away from him. She was cupping his face with her hands.

"That would be great." He said and kissed her again, biting her lip and playing with her tongue.

* * *

Baralai parked the car and followed Paine to her house. He could not help but keep an eye on her wonderful shape. After Paine closed the door, she turned to him and pushed him to the couch on her lounge. Baralai looked at her surprised, but he forgot everything he had in his mind when she sat on top of him and kissed him passionately.

Paine stroked his chest with her fingertips. Baralai did the same with her waist. He was having such a wonderful time, but it ended when his phone started to ring.

"Yeah?" Baralai answered while surrounding Paine's waist. He did not want her to move away. Paine looked at him a few seconds and she lowered her head to Baralai's neck. She bit a spot there and sent millions of shivers to Baralai. He could not help but smile.

"Come to the office. Now." Lenne said. She sounded angry but Baralai did not care at the moment.

"I'm busy. Call another one." Baralai was playing with Paine's hair while she was still biting his neck.

"I need you, Baralai. It's an order." Lenne was exasperated. She was Baralai's boss and he had to obey her.

"Give me 15 minutes." Baralai sighed and ended the call. He threw his phone away and hugged Paine. "I'm sorry, they need me at the office and…"

"But you said you had a vacation." Paine replied looking at his chocolate eyes.

"I know but…they need me." Baralai did not want to leave Paine now. He wanted to end what he started. Paine looked at him disappointed and she stood up from Baralai's lap. "I'm sorry, Paine." He said again while holding her hand and stroking it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be another time." Paine smiled as she walked with Baralai to the main door of her apartment.

Baralai stroked her cheek before leaving and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He said. Paine caressed his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." And with that, Baralai left her house.

(END OF THE FLASHBACK)

"Paine?" Rikku asked her friend. She was worried because she had not said anything since a long time. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that I've got to go class. See you later girls." Paine answered and run towards the laboratories. She was sure that Baralai would come after her.

* * *

As she predicted, five minutes after she reached the lab's door, Baralai appeared behind her. He grabbed her waist and turned her to him. She was facing him and smiled.

"Hi." Baralai greeted her kissing her cheeks and then her lips. Paine tried to greet him back, but she could not because her mouth was busy playing with Baralai's lips. He picked her up and sat her on the teacher desk.

"This." Paine mumbled. "This is not the best place, Baralai." She laughed and Baralai chuckled while he moved away from her.

"What are you going to do next week?" Baralai asked her.

"Coming here to class?" Paine asked confused. She did not know why he was asking her that.

"Paine, next week we have the spring break." Baralai laughed and Paine blushed. _How can I forget that?!_ "I was wondering if you wanna do something with me." Baralai asked shyly.

Suddenly, Paine had the greatest idea she could ever had. She had several houses in Besaid. Maybe Baralai wanted to have a true vacation so she can offer him one of her houses that week.

"You need a vacation." She said while caressing his back. "You're so tense." She whispered in his ear. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go to the beach. I have a house there that you can use… Nobody will be there." Her tone was so seductively and it was driving him insane.

* * *

"Gippal!" Rikku called him when she saw him in one of the buildings. Gippal looked at her but quickly looked away. "You didn't call me the other day." She said. She was sad. She hadn't talked with him since that night when she told him that she was engaged.

"I've been busy." He answered coldly. "Do you need anything?" Rikku was about to say something but she decided to go.

"What's wrong with her?" A voice behind Gippal asked him. It was Baralai.

"Weren't you in class?" Gippal asked as he sat with his friend in a bench.

"The teacher asked me to leave his class." Baralai laughed. "It's not really important though." He looked at his friend. "Come on Gippal. I'm your friend. Tell me what's happened with her."

"She lied to me." Gippal simply answered. "She didn't tell me that she's engaged." Gippal knew that he should not treat her like that. But he trusted her.

"But aren't you lying to her as well?" Baralai was right. "She's told you that a 'friend' wasn't happy, right?" Baralai asked and Gippal nodded.

"Do you mean that Rikku was that girl?" Gippal asked. "But, why didn't she tell me that she had problems with her partner?" _Because she was scared of being alone, Gippal. That's why._

"Go and talk to her. Plan something for tonight." Baralai cheered up his friend and Gippal followed his advice.

* * *

Gippal waited for Rikku at the end of the classes. He was against her car. Rikku was with Yuna and Paine when she saw him. Her eyes cheered up when Gippal's eye looked at her.

"Gippal?" She smiled shyly. Part of her was afraid of that conversation.

"Can you meet me tonight?" He asked quickly. "In my place." Gippal specified.

"Sure, but…is something wrong?"

"I just want to talk to you." He replied with a strange smile and Rikku nodded.

* * *

"Mum?" Paine asked through her phone as she entered her house. "You were right!" She exclaimed as she sat on her couch.

"Did it work the plan?" Payd asked with excitement.

"Oh yes." Paine did not mind talk about her relationships with her mother. "I kissed him…and he kissed me back. And he came to my house. But he had to go because his boss needed him." Paine spoke really quickly and her mother had several problems trying to understand her.

"So, he's your boyfriend now, isn't he?" Payd laughed as she imagined her daughter's face. That caught Paine attention. She had not thought about it. Did she really want Baralai to be her boyfriend? Or was she with him just for fun? "Paine my dear, are you there?"

"Sorry Mommy. Hey, can you wait just a second? Somebody is knocking the door." Paine said as she approached the door and opened it. There was nobody there. She was about to turn around and close the door when she saw an envelope on the floor. She took it and opened it. Inside was a picture of her kissing Baralai in the lab room. At the bottom of the picture was written a short sentence. **I'm watching you, Paine.** _What the hell?!_ She thought as she closed the door and ran to the window, hoping that she would see the person that had left the envelope. "Mum, can I call you later? I'm really busy at the moment and…"

"Don't worry love, I'll call you later." And Payd ended the call.

* * *

"Hey Yuna." Tidus said loudly as he was walking. "You were awesome last night and…" He stopped and hit his own head. "Don't be silly Tidus. Okay. Yuna, you are awesome. I know that you don't trust me right now, but…well, I think that last night I saw you that you can trust me and…" He stopped again. "No! Okay, let's start again."

"Tidus?" A sweet voice from behind him called him. "What are you doing here?" It was Yuna with a block of books in her hands. All of them about physics.

"Yuna?!" Tidus exclaimed and started to sweat. "I was walking around here and…" He tried to hid how he felt, but it was so complicated.

"Who were you talking with?" Yuna laughed as she heard most of his previous words.

"Wha-? Oh, nobody. I just was thinking loudly and…he he. Hey, let me help you with those books." He said as he grabbed some books.

Yuna smiled at him. _He's so sweet!_ He told her that he would accompany her to her house. During their walk, Yuna saw Shuyin in a café. He was alone, but seemed as he was waiting for someone. At first, she did not care much who was the person that he was waiting for, but her eyes were wide when she took a look and saw a familiar face entering the café and sitting with him.

"Paine." Yuna murmured as her jaw dropped. Tidus looked at her and then looked at the café where Shuyin and Paine were. His eyes turned as wide as Yuna's.

* * *

Rikku had to wait some minutes until Gippal opened the door. He was with a shirt and a pair of black jeans. She entered in his apartment and took a look. There was a table with some candles and two dishes. On the table was a bottle of red wine and two cups. _Whoa… He knows how to do things right,_ Rikku thought as she left her purse on the sofa and followed Gippal to the kitchen. Gippal handed her a cup of wine and she took it with a smile.

"So, what do you want?" Rikku asked as she placed herself in front of Gippal, who looked at her sweetly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night." He answered as he stroked Rikku's cheek. "But, let's have dinner first." Rikku went to the lounge and sat in one of the chair. A few minutes later, Gippal came with their dinner. It was sushi.

They were flirting with each other during the whole dinner. Gippal told Rikku how beautiful she was that night, and Rikku answered that she wanted to be beautiful just for him.

"Do you have to go early?" Gippal asked as he pushed himself against the chair. He was looking at her.

"No, I don't." Rikku answered trying to avoid his gaze. "Gippal, listen. I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you the truth since the begging, but I didn't know that we would end like that."

"Care to explain?" Gippal asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"I didn't want to lie to you." Rikku said again. "I've never thought that I would like you so much. I thought that you would be just a fun night, an entertainment for me…as I would be for you." She murmured and looked down to her knees.

"Well." Gippal spoke after an awkward silence. "I've lied to you too." He simply said.

"W-What?" Rikku was so confused that she thought it was a joke.

"I'm not a Chemical Engineering student." He said as his gaze was fixed in Rikku's eyes. "I'm a policeman. Not one of those policemen that you see in the movies. I work for the secret police. Right now I'm in a mission." Gippal waited for Rikku to say something, but she was looking at him perplexed. "Actually, Tidus and my other friend Baralai are with me in the same mission. Can you guess what I'm talking about?"

"Which kind of mission?" She asked frightened. She had never thought that Gippal was a policeman.

"I have to observe your friend, Paine. Do you know why?" Gippal asked with a smile as he looked at Rikku.

"Because of her father." Rikku answered. "Then, you are with me because you thought that you can get to her through me. Isn't that right, Gippal?" Rikku asked as she rose from her chair and took her purse. Gippal did not answer her question, but he followed her. "Alright, just forget about it. I won't tell you anything about her. You suck Gippal." She said as she was about to open the door, but Gippal closed it immediately and cornered Rikku.

"I've never said that, have I?" Rikku looked at him shocked. He was right, but his words were implying that. "I'm in the mission just to protect my friend. I'm not the one assigned to get to Paine." He moved closer to Rikku. "I'm telling you this because I thought you deserved to know the truth." He looked down at her with a sweetly smile. "Rikku." He murmured her name as he brushed his lips with hers. She closed her eyes at the touch. "Say something." Gippal was…begging?

"I-" Rikku said trying to think about what to say. Her mind was a disaster. She had too much information for a night. "I-" Again, she did not know what to say. Gippal was waiting for her to say something, but as she did not do it, he moved closer and kissed her neck. He took Rikku's purse from her hand and threw it again. Rikku circled his neck with her arms and pushed him closer to her. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"Just one thing, Rikku. You cannot tell Paine anything about what I told to you." Gippal said as he left Rikku's neck for a while. "You have to understand that we want to protect her."

"You're not the only ones." Rikku told him as she kissed him.

* * *

Millow coughed up the blood in his mouth. He was tied in a chair and his body hurt him.

"You see Millow, if you don't cooperate with us, nothing good can happen to you." Nooj said. His hand was swollen and it had blood.

"I don't care what you do to me. I will never follow your plan!" Millow yelled as he looked at him with anger.

"You seem not to see it. You just have to let me all the business to me, I'll do the rest. None has to know it." Nooj answered. He wanted to take the control of Millow's business and do some 'illegal' things to get more money, but Millow refused to it. Millow had been always an honest man. He had never had problems with the law, and he did not want to have them now. Nooj thought that if he beats Millow, he would obey. But the man was stronger than he thought. "Well, it seems that I have to pass to plan B."

"Plan B?" Millow asked frightened. He did not know what he was talking about.

"I don't want to do it, but you don't let me other choice."

"What are you talking, you sicko?!" Millow asked angry.

"I didn't want her to be involved in this… But she's already in this plan since she is your…legacy." Nooj laughed.

"Paine? Don't touch her!" Although Millow and Paine did not have a good relationship as father and daughter, he loved her much as his own live.

"Then, do want I'm telling you." Nooj whispered in his ear. Millow thought about it for a few second until he nodded. Nooj moved away and looked at him with a satisfactory smile. He walked to the door to leave the room but he turned to Millow before. "I'll be here tomorrow with the lawyer and the papers. Remember that I need your signature. And by the way, don't try doing anything strange. I'll hurt her if anything doesn't go according to the plan." And with that, he left the room leaving Millow tied to the chair.

* * *

"Hey Tidus. What are you doing here?" Baralai asked as he Tidus to came in his house.

"I just wanted to visit you. Gippal is busy with Rikku and I'm bored." He said as he sat on Baralai's couch.

"And Yuna?" Baralai asked. He knew that Yuna and Tidus were together last night.

"She's studying and-" Tidus did not know what to do. He did not know if he should tell Baralai what he had seen. "Hey, how's the mission? Any news?" Baralai smiled and Tidus saw it. He had not seen his friend smile since he was with his ex-girlfriend. "Tell me what's happened."

"She invited me to go to the beach, to one of her house next week." Baralai replied with the smile still in his face.

"Why has she invited you?" Tidus wanted to know.

"Well, you see. The day you were with Yuna in your house, I was with Paine teaching her how to drive. By the way, you won't believe with car I had now." Baralai tried to hide to kiss part to Tidus, but it was useless.

"I'll see the car after you tell me everything."

"Okay. I drove her home and things happened during that drive, but they aren't really important. When we got to her house, I smiled at her and then she kissed me. She invited me to come to her house. Tidus, I was having the moment of my life. Have you seen her? Yevon, she's so fucking hot."

"Hey 'Lai. Calm down. I'm here." Tidus laughed and Baralai flushed. "Go on with the story."

"As I've said, I was having the moment of my life, but then Lenne call me and she told me to go to the office."

"She's so timely." Tidus murmured.

"I had to leave Paine. I thought I had lost the opportunity of my life but today, everything was better than yesterday. We were making out in the lab room." Baralai chuckled. "But then, the teacher came and saw us… And he kicked me out of his class."

"And Paine?" Tidus asked, although he should know the answer.

"He didn't say anything to her because her surname is Teyw." Baralai sighed as he picked his phone.

"Can I ask you something?" Tidus asked after a long silence.

"Sure." Baralai replied.

"Do you feel something for her or…are you doing this just for the mission?" Baralai looked at him serious. He did not know what to answer. "You see, you are happier now and…well, you haven't been that happy since you were with Taria." Tidus was right. He felt happier now that he was that way with Paine, but did he really want to start a relationship with her?

While Baralai was thinking about Tidus' question, Tidus was thinking if he should tell his friend what he saw that afternoon with Yuna or not.

**Okay, you should be reading this after you've read the chapter. You can tell me what Tidus should do. Tell Baralai or hide it? Hmmm what do you think?**


	7. Shut up!

**Hi there! So here's another chapter. I want to say thanks to the review which says that Tidus should tell Baralai what he saw. Let's see what happens when he does. **

**Hope you like it and enjoy. As always, read, and if you want, left a review telling me what you think about the story. I'll really appreciate it. **

**PS: I'm going to the beach this weekend and I'll be there some days, so maybe I won't update another chapter until I come back, sorry :3**

"So girls, what are you gonna do next week?" Rikku asked as she sat in a chair of a café. Paine was busy with her phone and with some papers. Yuna was the only one who answered her.

"I'm going to spend the whole week with Tidus in his house." She smiled cheerfully.

Rikku thought that she could do the same with Gippal. _Gippal…,_ she smiled as she remembered the other night. Since that night in Gippal's house, they had been seeing each other every time they could. But they could not spend a whole week together. She was sure that Gippal would not object about it, but Auron would suspect something. _If I could tell him that I'm going with my friends… But Yuna, she's going to be with Tidus and Paine…_

"And you Paine?" Rikku asked again. Paine looked at her confused.

"Sorry, what do you say?" Paine was so concentrated in her phone that she was not listening to their friends. "Oh, I'm going to go to the beach." She simply said and returned to her phone.

_To the beach! That's great!_ Rikku thought as she smiled to Paine. As Yuna did not know anything about her relationship with Auron, Rikku decided that she should wait to talk with Paine.

"Hey Paine." Rikku said when Yuna left. "Can I ask you something?" Paine sighed as she looked at her friend and told her to go on. "Well, I told you that Auron and I were not…as always, right?" Rikku asked and Paine nodded. "Don't get mad but, I've met someone." Paine looked at Rikku with wide eyes.

"What have you said?" Paine was trying to understand her friend.

"I've met another man." Rikku was looking at her knees. "I know it's wrong because I'm with Auron and all that, but it's so hard to live with a person that doesn't love you anymore." Some tears were in Rikku's eyes. She was waiting for Paine to say something, but she was quiet looking at her. "Paine?"

"I understand you." Paine said after a long silence. She knew that Auron did not love Rikku anymore, but she could not tell Rikku that, or could she? "Who's he?" She asked curiously.

"It's Tidus' friend. I've been seeing him for a month or so. And the other night we…" Rikku blushed. "I went to his house and… Arg Paine, I think you know what I'm talking about!" Paine laughed as she saw her friend as nervous as she was in that moment.

"Fine, fine. So what do you want?" Paine asked after she stopped laughing.

"Can you pretend that I'm with you this next week?" Rikku voice was so sweet and she looked at Paine with lovely eyes. "We don't have to stay together. It's just that if someone asks you were am I, just say that I'm with you."

"But you're going to be with…" Paine wanted to know his name.

"This other guy." Rikku smiled and Paine looked at her with a rose eyebrow. "Okay, his name is Gippal." Paine was about to say something but her phone started to ring. She talked a few minutes until she ended the call and picked up her things. Rikku picked up her purse and left the café with Paine, paying the bill. "Paine, what's wrong with your phone today?" She laughed although Paine was really serious.

"I just have to solve out some things before I go. By the way, where are you going to go?" Paine asked lazily.

"I was thinking that maybe you can lend us one of your beach houses and…" Rikku said as she turned around and then looked back at Paine.

"No way! I'm going to lend one to Bar-" Neither Yuna nor Rikku knew anything about Baralai. "To a friend, and I'm going to stay in the other one."

"Why don't you stay together?" Rikku did not know who Paine's friend was. She did not know if it was a boy or a girl.

"Because I'm going to go on own, not with my friend." Paine lied. In reality, she was going to spend the whole week with Baralai in one of the houses. The other was going to be use to some business. "We'll talk later, I have to go now."

* * *

"Yuna." Tidus called her and stopped the movie they were watching. "Your friend Paine…" Tidus did not know how to ask Yuna that question. "Is she Shuyin's girlfriend?" Tidus knew who Shuyin was. He had seen him in some of his Physic classes, and he had heard about him in the office.

"What?!" Yuna turned to him surprised. "No! Why do you think so?"

"I saw her yesterday with him and I thought that maybe she had something with him." Tidus scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't think that she had something with him, but it is true that it was strange to see her with him the other day." Yuna replied as she thought about it for a while until Tidus spoke again.

"Yuna. I have a friend that had something like a crush on Paine. Do you think that I should tell him that he has a 'rival'?" Tidus thought if he should tell Baralai what he saw or not. He was hoping that maybe Yuna had the answer.

"What?! You're friend has a crush on her?! Who's he?" Yuna wanted to know who Tidus' friend was, but he refused to tell her. "Okay then…but you know, you should tell him. Maybe he felt the courage to ask her to go out with him." Yuna blinked at Tidus. He sighed and returned to watch the film. _I have to visit Baralai tonight again._

"Hey…" Yuna called him and moved closer to him. "I was thinking that maybe we can have a moment like the one of that night and…" She moved even closer to him and whispered beautiful words into his ear. Tidus hugged her and kissed her passionately. He caressed her back. She reached the bottom of his t-shirt and took it off from him, breaking the kiss. She looked at Tidus' eyes before kissing him back.

"Okay, I think that we can do something with it, can't we?" Tidus mumbled against Yuna's lips as she laughed.

* * *

"So tell me, Gippal." Baralai sat on the couch next to his friend with a beer in his hand. "Have you got anything planned with Rikku for next week or are you going to the office?"

"You know buddy, all I want is to spend the whole week with her in a bed." Gippal laughed as he rose up from the couch and went to the kitchen to take another beer. "But probably, she has something planned with his fiancé." He said as he came back to the lounge. "And what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm still in the mission, remember?" Baralai said as he took a sip from his beer. He had a grin on his face and Gippal suspected that something had happened with the mission.

"Sooo, what are you going to do with the mission then?" Baralai told him that he was going to the beach to 'find' Paine there and talked. "Oookay. Now, tell me the truth." Gippal knew his friend was lying.

"Okay. You see, it seems that she likes me and…well…she kissed me the other day and-" Baralai began to say but Gippal cut him off.

"And you didn't stop her because…" Gippal had an evil smile. He knew that his friend would feel something for the subject of the mission.

"She invited me the other day to go with her to the beach and…" Baralai was trying to avoid Gippal's question, but Gippal forced him to answer. "Okay! Okay! I didn't stop her because it felt so good. I mean, I've never felt anything when Lenne kiss me, but when she brushed her lips with mine it felt as million of electrics shocks through my body." Baralai blushed a bit. Although Gippal was his friend, he did not like talking about those things with him. Baralai was sure that Gippal would mock about it.

"Well, at least you smoke less." Gippal said as he punched Baralai's shoulder. "And you seem happier."

* * *

After an hour, Gippal left Baralai's house to go and see Rikku. Baralai picked up all the things that Gippal had taken from his fridge. He was about to take a shower when the door bell rang. _Who's now?! _Baralai thought frustrated. He opened the door and Tidus came in. He did not sat on the couch as he always did.

"What's up?" Baralai was a bit annoyed. He did not know why his friends were always in his house at that time.

"I need to tell you something." Tidus said but he was not sure if it was the right moment. Baralai waited for his friend but he did not say anything.

"Come on Tidus. I have to pack all my things for my holidays." Baralai said exasperated.

"Well. The other day I saw-" _I can't do it!_ Tidus thought. "I saw the new Cd of your favorite band and I thought you wanted to know it and…yeah." Tidus lied as he left Baralai's house without saying anything more.

"Okay, that was creepy." Baralai murmured as he went to his bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

"Morning!" Paine exclaimed as she got on the car after she left her suitcases in the boot. Baralai took his hand and kissed her palm. She smiled and he turned on the motor.

"So what's new?" Baralai asked as he drove to the beach. He did not know any indications because it was not the first time that he had been to Beside.

"Well, I went to see my mum this morning. She gave me a lot of food for this week." Paine laughed as she sang the song that was on the radio. "_Say ain't so, and I would not go. Turn the lights off, carry me home. __Na na na na na na na na na na…" _She sangquietly. Baralai was smiling. He thought that Paine was so sweet singing that.

"It seems that we don't have to worry about eating." Baralai laughed.

After two hours of driving, Baralai decided to stop and take a break. He got out of the car and started walking to Paine's door.

"Are you tired?" Paine asked him as she came out of the car too. He hugged her and leant against the car.

"Just a bit." Baralai answered. Paine looked at him with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. They were like that some minutes until Baralai decided to start the driving again.

"Hey Baralai." Paine called him while biting the straw of her coke. He looked at her and then turned to look at the road. "I didn't tell you anything the other day, but there are some rules about the car." Baralai laughed as he asked about those rules. "Well, the first one is that you cannot make out with anybody in the car. Nobody. The second one is that you cannot have sex in the car with anybody too. Neither with those two guys that are always with you. The third one is that you cannot eat or drink in the car." Baralai laughed loudly and Paine stopped talking.

"So you are saying that I cannot make out in your car…You… Shall I remember you that a week ago I was making out with you?" Baralai laughed more and Paine looked away blushing. "You've said that I cannot eat or drink something, but what's that thing that you have in your hand?" Paine looked at him a bit annoyed. "Okay, and what was the other thing that you've said? Oh I remember now. No sex in the car neither with my friends and… wait! Do you think I am gay?!" Baralai exclaimed and looked at her. She had an evil smile in her face.

"You are always with them." Paine looked to the road. "Besides, you've only kissed me, but nothing more." She knew what she was saying. Baralai stopped again but he did not get out of the car. Paine thought that maybe he was angry. He looked at her with a strange bright in his eyes. He moved to her and kissed her aggressive. Her lips hurt but she did not care, she liked it.

* * *

"So Tidus, have you told your friend that he has a 'rival'?" Yuna asked her now boyfriend with a smile.

"Not yet." Tidus answered as he told Yuna that he had not courage to tell him. "Yuna, why don't you tell him?" Tidus asked. _Stupid question, Tidus,_ he thought then.

"Because he's not my friend, is yours." Yuna replied as she hugged her boyfriend and lied with him in his bed. Tidus caress Yuna's hair while thinking. "You can call him. I'm sure it will be easier." Yuna was right. Tidus took his phone from his pocket and dialed Baralai's number.

"He doesn't pick up his cell." Tidus said after a few minutes.

"Maybe he's busy now. You can try it later, don't you think?" Yuna suggested as she yawn. "I'm so tired today."

"Oops, that's bad. I have a lot of plans for tonight, but if you're so tired, we should leave them for another day." Tidus teased Yuna.

"Hey no, no, no. All I need is a shower. After that, I'm sure that we can do all those plans." Yuna did not want to sleep. She was with her boyfriend and she had also some plans for them. "Tidus." She called him with a mischievous smile. "You seem tired too. Maybe you also want a shower." She winked Tidus as she took his hand and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Gippal!" Rikku cried as she jumped on Gippal, kissing him. "I've got a really wonderful thing to tell you." She had a huge smile.

"Tell me baby." Gippal grinned as he surrounded Rikku's waist with his arms.

"We can spend this week together, just me and you." She murmured into his ear and Gippal eyes widen. "I've asked to a friend is she could pretend that I'm with her this week, and she said yes! Oh Gippal, I'm so excited." Rikku laughed and Gippal joined her. "So, have any plans for this week?"

"Well, actually no. But hey, how about if we go to Mountain Gagazet's hot springs? We can go to the beach too one day. You know, just improvise." Gippal suggested and Rikku hugged him tightly.

"That would be great. I love that plan!" She exclaimed. Rikku was so happy in that moment. There was nothing that could ruin her mood. She was with her lover and they were planning what to do that week. "Hey, let's go packing and leave." And with that, Rikku ran to her car. Gippal looked at her with a stupid smile.

She drove to her house. Luckily for her, Auron was not there. She took her suitcase and started packing her things. She took some pajamas, some bikinis and some dresses. It took her some hours to pack everything. By the time she had finished, Auron arrived home.

"Hi Rikku." Auron greeted her with no expression. "What are you doing?" He asked while pointing at Rikku's suitcase.

"Paine and me are going to the beach this week. I hope it doesn't bother you." Rikku said as she took her suitcase and put it on her car. "I'll call you when I'm there!" She got in the car and waved at Auron as she left him behind.

* * *

It only left 30 minutes to arrive at Beside. Baralai blushed every time he looked at Paine, although he smiled too. Paine had a shock look on her face, even when it had passed 40 minutes from that 'stop'.

"So Paine, what have you learnt?" Baralai asked though he did not know what he was asking.

"That you're not gay." Paine murmured as she looked to the road. "That's for sure."

"Hey listen, I didn't want to be rough with you. But you suggested that I was gay and…well, I had to change your mind and…" Baralai was trying to apologize. He did not know what had happened before, but he had enjoyed it.

"You don't have to apologize." Paine turned at him. She was still with that shock look, but she was smiling shyly too. "It was something…interesting." She laughed and took his hand. She was about to say something more when her phone rang. "Yeah?" She asked. "I'm busy now so be fast. Yeah, I have everything ready. I'll see you when I get there." And with that she ended the call.

When they arrived, Baralai started looking at the different houses near the coast. Paine's house was a bit isolated. It was an enormous duplex with light colors. The front door was in front of the beach. Above that door, there was a balcony in which, Baralai was sure, the view would be very beautiful. He did not mind spending a whole night in that balcony with Paine. The inside of the house was very luxury. There were some beautiful carpets on the floor and some pictures. Baralai left his suitcase and Paine's on the floor of the lounge.

"This is awesome." He said and turned to Paine who was looking at her phone. Baralai grabbed it and Paine started to complain, but Baralai silenced her with a light kiss. "Can't you leave it for later? I wanna be with you some minutes." He hugged her but Paine seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"It's important." She took her phone. "I have to go now, but don't go too far. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She smiled and went.

Baralai looked at the door and then picked up all the suitcases and went upstairs where he was sure were the bedrooms. He started opening doors seeking for a room. He opened one door and found out a room with one bed, but that was not the room he was looking for. He wanted the room with the balcony.

After several minutes searching for it, he found it. It was the biggest room in the house. The bed was a king size and it was near the balcony. Baralai left the suitcases on the floor near the bed and opened the balcony's door. A breeze came through the door and hit Baralai's face. He stood there looking at the ocean. It was getting dark and the light of the twilight reflected on the surface of the ocean. _I wish she could be here with me,_ Baralai thought as he leant against the fence of the balcony. His phone started ringing and he saw it was Tidus.

"Yeah?" Baralai said while still looking at the view.

"I have to tell you something." Tidus answered. His voice sounded nervous, but Baralai did not pay much attention to it.

"What's now? Another Cd from one of my favorite band?" Baralai asked sarcastically.

"I saw her the other day." Tidus said quickly. Baralai stood there in silence. He did not know what Tidus was saying. "She was with Shuyin."

"She who?" Baralai asked as he breathed again.

"Paine. She was with Shuyin in a café the other day. I don't know what they were doing. I just saw them." Baralai was silent. He was trying to understand what his friend was telling him.

"I-I'll call you later, I have to go now." Baralai finally said and he closed the balcony door. He went out of the house and tried to find Paine.

* * *

"Okay Shuyin, here's the house." Paine said as she opened the door of the other house. "You have a basement where we hide every kind of weapons." She turned and looked at Shuyin who was looking the house.

"You're richer than I thought." Shuyin said laughing, but Paine did not join him. She did not like what she was doing, but it was for her friends' security. "Okay, can you tell me the plan again?"

"As I told you the other day, a boat will arrive here with tons of cocaine." Paine sighed as she sat on the couch of the lounge.

"And why is it coming here?" Shuyin devilish smiled. He knew the answer.

"Because that will be my payment for your services." Paine replied. She hated herself for doing that without telling his father. "We will be there and we'll carry the merchandise here." Paine took out her phone to look at the exact hour that the boat would arrive.

"That's how we've planned." Shuyin had a stupid grin on his face.

"Now tell me what you have found." Paine told him. She had met him after she had received that photo with that message. She knew that her father could help her, but she did not want to bother him. She also knew that Shuyin could do something, so although she did not knew him well, she thought he would be the right person that could help her.

"That person that is watching you…is somebody closed to you." Shuyin told her as he took out his phone too. "I don't know who it is yet though. Any ideas?" He asked her. He did not know anything about her, but Paine seemed desperate and he wanted to help her. As Shuyin had contacts too, he could found out who that person was in a short time of period.

"Do you think that if I have any ideas, I'd be here with you now?" Paine was angry. _Shuyin's stupid question!_

"Okay, relax bae." Shuyin laughed as he surrounded Paine's shoulders with his arm. Paine moved away. "Listen, I'll try to find out when I'm finish here. I promise." Paine looked at him and then left.

* * *

Baralai was walking in the beach when he saw a girl came out from a house. _Paine…,_ he though as he walked faster to her. When he approached her, he grabbed her wrist and she turned around quickly.

"Baralai?" She asked confused. She was hoping that he was in the other house. "What are you doing here?" Baralai did not know if he should talk with her about Shuyin.

"I was worried about you." Baralai answered and smiled at her. "Why don't we come back home?" He asked and Paine agreed. She took his hand and walked to the other house.

* * *

"Gippal, this place is so beautiful." Rikku told him as they entered in their hotel room.

"Yeah, you're right." Gippal said as he picked her up in his arms. "And you know what? It's all for us!" He exclaimed as he threw her to the bed. He jumped then on top of her and kissed her briefly several times. Rikku could not stop laughing. "Can I ask you something?" he asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Sure thing." Rikku smiled at him.

"Was your holidays with your fiancé like this one?" Gippal was a bit scared of the question.

"No." She answered. "He was always with his phone while I was lying here like that." Rikku said as she free herself from Gippal. She laid in the bed seductively and making eyes to Gippal. At first, Gippal looked at her waiting for her to go on with the story, but then he saw what she was doing. He smiled and laid next to her. He put his left hand in Rikku's waist. She kissed him lightly and looked into his eye. "I love you." She murmured in his ear. Gippal looked at her sweetly and kissed her again, lying on top of her.

"You know, it's late and we won't have time to go to the hot springs today." Gippal said and kissed Rikku's neck.

"Oh why? Just some minutes please!" Rikku begged.

"I was thinking that we could stay here, having some fun." Gippal blinked Rikku. At first she looked at him puzzle but then she understand Gippal's plan and agreed to it with a mischievous smile. "By the way, Rikku. I love you." He murmured and turned off the room lights.

* * *

Paine and Baralai arrived at Paine's house after a while. Baralai offered himself to prepare dinner while Paine unpacked the suitcases. They had dinner in the kitchen and after that, they went to the lounge to see a film.

"I'm bored." Paine said as she sighed. She had her legs on Baralai's lap, but it did not seem to bother him.

"Don't you like the film?" Baralai asked as he caressed Paine's legs. Baralai's touch sent some shivers to Paine. She smiled at him as she nodded. "Then put another thing on the TV if you want." Baralai passed her the TV remote, but Paine threw it away. "What's wrong?" Baralai asked chuckling.

"I'm bored." Paine repeated as she sat on Baralai's lap and started cuddling him. "Do something." She murmured into his ear and Baralai kissed her head.

"Do you think I am your entertainment?" Baralai asked and stroke her neck. "Too bad Paine." Paine raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Oh come on." Paine was almost begging and that was something that Baralai wanted. He laughed and Paine grabbed his collar. "I'm not going to beg. You have two options then, or collaborate and enjoy it or not collaborate and bug yourself." It was Paine ultimatum. She had her red eyes fixed on him. Baralai looked at her thinking about what to do before he kissed her. At first it was a brief kiss, but then he pushed her back into the couch. She laid there watching Baralai's smile. _He's so handsome,_ she thought as Baralai leant and kissed her again more passionately.

"So, did you like what had happened in the car this morning?" Baralai mumbled against Paine's lips.

"Shut up." She answered as soon as she heard Baralai's question.

"I'll take it as a 'yes'." Baralai said again and take a break to breath. "Well, you should know that it was something like a preview, but you haven't seen the whole 'show' yet."

"Baralai." Paine said as she sat up. "You talk too much!" She exclaimed as she pushed him on the couch and sat on top of him, kissing him aggressively.

* * *

Paine opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was looking for Baralai because she knew he wasn't there in the bed with her, but the room was too dark and she did not see anything. She turned to her side and saw that the curtains of the balcony were moving. She rose from the bed and put on a t-shirt.

Paine appeared in the balcony and saw Baralai looking at the ocean with a cigar in his right hand. The cigar box was next to him so Paine supposed he would smoke more than one cigar. Paine hugged Baralai from behind and rested her head on his back.

"Did I wake you up?" Baralai asked a bit serious.

"No." She answered as she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here smoking?" She asked smiling.

"Well, you should know that I only smoke when I'm really pissed off; when I'm thinking; and after sleeping with a beautiful girl." He said as he turned and faced her. She was really beautiful under the moonlight. Her skin seemed paler and her eyes were brighter than normal. "I was thinking." He finally said after a silence.

"Are you saying that I'm not a beautiful girl?" Paine asked with a murderous look. Baralai did not expect that answer and he started to apologize several times until Paine smiled to him. "It was a joke. What were you thinking about?" Paine wanted to know what was in Baralai's head, but it seemed that he did not want her to know it.

"I was thinking about you." He answered after some more questions from Paine and turned to see the ocean again. Paine moved next to him and stroked his hand with her fingertips. It was true. He was thinking about her and a lot of more things. He was thinking about her and him, if they were a couple or not. He was thinking about her and the mission, because he did not know what would happen when the mission ends. _Would we be like that?_ But he was thinking most about her and Shuyin. He did not know what she had with Shuyin. Baralai thought that he could ask her, but he was afraid of Paine getting mad about the question and afraid of the answer of the question._ Maybe they are friends or they were talking about something about the university. But, am I jealous?_ _Am I falling for her?_ Baralai asked himself as he put Paine in front of him. He hugged her from behind, kissed her head and continued looking at the ocean. _Should I ask her?_


	8. You're holidays are over

**Yeah! So I've come back from my holidays with this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and read it. We can say that in this chapter there are some Rippal, some Tuna and some Paralai. **

**You can leave a review if you want telling me what you think about the story and about the chapter. I'd really appreciate it.**

Rikku woke up lazily. She turned to her side and saw Gippal lying on his stomach with a sheet covering him down his waist. Rikku looked at his wide back and spiky blondy head sweetly. She did not know what was that feeling that she felt every time she looked at him. Maybe love? Rikku hugged him and was about to go back to sleep when her phone started ringing.

"Morning?" Rikku asked through her phone. She did not look at the number that was calling.

"I..." A male voice answered. It was Auron. "How are your holidays, my dear?" He asked softly after a while. Rikku knew that he did not call for that. _I'm sure he has dialed the wrong number. And now he has to pretend that he wants to know about me._

"Wonderful." Rikku simply answered. She had not thought about what she would tell Auron when he asks her about her holidays with Paine. "We're here in the beach right now." Rikku voice was something like a whisper. She did not want to wake up Gippal. However, the man turned his head and looked at Rikku as she spoke in her phone.

"Can I talk with her?" Auron asked and Rikku's face went pale.

"W-why?" Her voice showed a nervous tone.

"I want to ask her something." Auron replied and Rikku suspected about it.

"Well, you see...s-she's swimming right now and..." Rikku started to say. _What the hell I'm going to do now?!_ "Wait, let see if she can see me..." _Great idea Rikku!_ "Nope, she doesn't see me. I'll tell her to call you later, right?" Rikku said.

Gippal listened to Rikku as he was looking at her. She was trying to not give details. _I bet she's talking with him._ Gippal thought a bit annoyed. He was not a jealous man, but she had promised him that she would be that week just with him. _Gippal, it's not her fault._ He told to himself. _But still..._

Tired of arguing with himself, Gippal rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He needed a shower. Before entering to it, he turned his gaze back to Rikku, who was still talking with her fiancé.

After 15 minutes, Gippal exited the bathroom. The room was silent and Rikku was lying on her stomach on the bed. She was hugging a pillow. Gippal chuckled when he saw her and walked to the bed, sitting next to Rikku. He caressed her hair softly. Gippal did not mean to wake her up, but she opened her eyes as she felt something falling in her face. Her green eyes were fixed in Gippal's eye.

"Morning sleepy head." Gippal greeted her and kissed her forehead. Rikku told Gippal to lay with her and he follow her order.

"Did I wake you up before?" Rikku asked sweetly.

"Who was it?" Although Gippal knew it was Auron, he wanted her to tell him.

"Auron...he had dialed the wrong number." Rikku answered.

Gippal went silent for a while. He wanted to know if Rikku was happy with him, or if she was happier with Auron. _I should ask her._

"Hey Riks." Gippal called her. "Are you happy with me?" Gippal looked at her. She was laughing but when she saw he was serious, she realized that it was an important question for him.

"Of course I'm happy!" Rikku exclaimed. "I'm here in a bed near some hot springs, with a hottie guy..." Rikku blinked Gippal. He just smiled. "Why are you asking that?"

"I've been thinking, that is." Gippal simply answered.

"Why?" Rikku did not want Gippal to worry about their relationship. "Aren't you happy?" Her voice had a worried tone.

"Baby, I couldn't ask for more." Gippal kissed her lips lightly. "But sometimes, I can't help but think that you're engaged and all of that."

"Yeah, I'm engaged, but I'm also here with you, am not I?" Rikku sat on the bed looking at Gippal. He had a sad look although he was smiling. "Gippy honey, don't worry about it, okay?" She stroked his chest.

He responded with a long sigh.

"Do you remember everything that I told you about...well, 'my friend' and her boyfriend?" Rikku asked after a long silence. Gippal just nodded. "I told you that she had lot of questions..." She did not look at him when she answered that. "Now she had all the answers." Rikku hugged herself and went on. "She isn't afraid of being alone anymore. Not now because she has a great guy with her now. She knows now that her...fate is not with her still fiancé." When she said that, Gippal sat with her and kissed her shoulder. "Now, she wants to live her life with not worries." Rikku turned her face and smiled at Gippal. "I want to live new experiences with you, silly bear." Gippal laughed with that new nick name and kissed Rikku's lips softly. "I love you Gippal." Rikku finally said and Gippal hugged her tightly.

Gippal and Rikku went to the hot springs after breakfast. They spent there some hours relaxing themselves. After some more time in the hot spring, Rikku went to her bag and took her phone. She opened her camera app and took a photo of Gippal in the water. She did not think about it twice and sent the photo to Paine and Yuna by a whatsaap message. Rikku, Paine and Yuna had a group that they used a lot.

**Where are you? **Yuna asked first.

**I'm in the hot springs in Mt. Gagazet :) **Rikku replied.

**And who is the guy in the photo?** Yuna asked and Rikku's face went pale. Luckily for her, Gippal had turned her back to Rikku. _Uff, none would recognize him_.

**I don't know...just a guy that is here too.**

**Hey Rikku, where's Paine? **Yuna asked and it was the second time that she caught Rikku.

**What's wrong with me? And what are you talking about? **It was Paine. _Yeeeeaah Painey!_ Rikku exclaimed to herself.

**Aren't you with Rikku in the hot springs? **Yuna asked.

**I'm in the hotel room solving some problems with the room service. **Paine lied.

**You're so lucky girls... :'(**

**Aren't you with your boy? **Paine asked.

**Yeah, but we want to go somewhere. He has talked with his friends and they are out too. One is in the beach and the other is in a hotel in the snow... **Yuna wrote and she added more after a while. **Paine...can we go to one of your beach houses? :S**

**Impossible. Paine's friend is in one of the houses and we are in the other. **Rikku answered instead of Paine.

**Well... And why don't you try to find us a hotel room there, in Beside? Pleeeeeeease! **Yuna was begging.

**Well, it will be a bit difficult and... **Paine begun to say but Rikku interrupted her.

**Okay, we'll try it! **Rikku answered and then opened a conversation with Paine alone. **You have to do it. Or are you going to let her to discover that we are lying to her? **Rikku told Paine.

**I hate both of you. **Paine finally said and Rikku knew then that Paine would do what she was telling her.

Gippal approached Rikku and hugged her.

"Who are you talking with?" Gippal asked with a smile.

"We're going to the beach!" Rikku exclaimed and surrounded Gippal's waist with her legs. "Isn't that brilliant? Tidus and Yuna are coming too, and my friend Paine." She smiled.

"How are we going to do it?" Gippal asked her as he sat on a rock with Rikku on his lap.

"Paine is going to solve everything." Rikku answered and kissed Gippal briefly. He returned the kiss and then started biting Rikku's neck. "Oh you, stop!" Rikku laughed. "Someone can come."

"I'm not seeing anyone here right now." Gippal mumbled against Rikku's neck. She pushed Gippal back and he took her wrists. It was then when he saw a small tattoo in her right wrist. "What's this?" He asked looking at it closer. Rikku laughed.

"It's a tattoo that Yuna, Paine and me had since we are 18. Do you like it?" She asked with a cute smile. Gippal nodded and kissed her again but she moved away. "Gippal, please. Wait until we are in the room." Rikku said and Gippal seemed disappointed.

* * *

"We have some problems." Paine told Baralai and he looked at her a bit scared. They were in the beach lying on some towels. Paine came with her black swimsuit and sat next to Baralai who wore a dark green swimsuit. "Your friends and mine are coming. And now I have to find out where they are going to stay."

Baralai laid her on top of him and caressed her back as he talked to her.

"And what's wrong then?" He asked calmly. "They can stay in a hotel, can't they?"

"Yeah, but they don't know anything about you. I mean, they don't know that you are here with me and..." Paine begun to say but Baralai silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll find out something, don't worry."

Paine looked up at him and he smiled at her.

* * *

"Gippy? Do you have everything packed for tomorrow?" Rikku asked as she took her white watch. She was going out dinner with Gippal that night.

"Sure thing bae." Gippal answered from the bathroom. "Okay, you're ready?" He asked as he approached Rikku and took her hand.

"Let's go."

The dinner went good. Rikku told Gippal a lot of things about her plans with him in Beside.

"Hey Gippal, Yuna told me that one of your friends is in the beach too." Rikku begun to say.

"Yeah. He's in Beside." Gippal answered innocently. "Why?" Rikku had a mischievous smile in her face. "What are you thinking?" Gippal was a bit scared.

"Well you see, my friend Paine is single and I was thinking that maybe..." Rikku said.

"...my friend and she could be together." Gippal finished Rikku sentence and she nodded.

"You're so clever...maybe I shouldn't call you 'silly bear' anymore." Rikku laughed as she saw Gippal sighed with a smile and turned his gaze. "Come on, it will be fun."

"Yeah...three couples together." Gippal chuckled but he stopped when he saw Rikku serious face. "What's wrong now?"

"My friends don't know anything about you and me. Well, Paine does, but not my cousin Yuna." Rikku confessed.

"Why don't you tell Yuna?"

"Because she is a bit...traditional. As I'm still engaged..."

"Why did you say 'yes' when he asked you to marry him?" Gippal asked as he lend on the table. Now that he had something serious with her, he wanted to know the whole story. "You're so young...just 20."

"I told you. I thought that I was in love." Rikku's look was down.

"But when you realized that you hadn't chosen the right answer, you didn't break the compromise."

"Because, as I told you that day, I was afraid of being alone." Rikku smiled at him.  
Gippal looked at Rikku's smile and stroked her hand.

"But you know you're not alone. You have your friends, your family...you have me." Gippal told Rikku as they walked to their room.

"Gippal." Rikku called him as she hugged Gippal's waist. "Where is your family?" She asked him.

"My mother died when I was 17. She had an accident." Gippal said.

"I'm so sorry..." Rikku told him. She did not mean to upset him. "You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, it's okay. I've still got my father. He lived in Bikanel Island. We can go and visit him someday if you want.

"That would be great." Rikku said as she entered their room. She pushed Gippal in and closed the door with a slam. Through the walls of the room all you could hear were a lot of moans, people laughing and things hitting the wall.

* * *

The next day, Tidus grabbed Yuna's suitcase and put it in the back of Yuna's car.

"So, how are we going to Beside if it is an island?" Tidus asked as he sat next to Yuna, who was sat in the driver seat.

"There's a tunnel under the sea that connect the island with Luca." Yuna answered with a smile. "Don't worry, Paine has everything planned."

After some minutes driving, Tidus looked seriously at Yuna and asked her a very important question for him.

"Yuna, do you trust me now?" Yuna looked at him with a smile and thought about the question.

"I do."

Then, they were in completely silence again, but Yuna could felt that Tidus was a bit nervous. She turned on the radio but Tidus turned off immediately.

"Yuna." Tidus called her again. "I was thinking that maybe... No. Not maybe."

"Tidus, tell me what's wrong." Yuna said in a motherly way.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then?"

"I want to ask you something. That is, okay?" Tidus exclaimed and Yuna got a bit annoyed.

"Then, ask!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You know what? I-" Yuna begun to say but she stopped to think about it. "Forget it, okay? Just forget it." She murmured those last words. Tidus went silence and he did not open his mouth until they reached Beside.

Yuna parked her car in front of Paine's house because she needed Paine to know where the hotel was. She was walking alone to the door but she felt as Tidus grabbed her hand. She breathed deeply before she turned around and met him.

"I'm sorry." Tidus told her and kissed her cheek. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't."

"It's that I want to ask you something important." Tidus hugged Yuna. At first, she did not respond to the hug, but after some minutes thinking, she hugged Tidus back.

"If you have any problem with me, just tell me." Yuna told Tidus.

"I don't have any problem with you. Is that I don't know how to ask you something."

* * *

Paine was waiting for everybody in her house alone. Baralai had left the house that morning and went to a hotel in where Paine had rented a room for him. She also rented a room for Yuna and Tidus, and another for Gippal.

The door bell rang and Paine saw everyone there. Well, everyone except Gippal. Paine told Yuna where the hotel was and she and Tidus left her house to leave their suitcases in their hotel room.

"Where's Gippal?" Paine asked Rikku.

"He's in the hotel room. Where's your friend?"

"My friend has left this morning." Paine answered.

"Well, get dress cause we are going to the beach with Yuna. I'm gonna meet Gippal there." Rikku said happily and walked to one of the rooms to change her outfit. Paine sighed and sent Baralai a message telling him to go to the beach.

* * *

"Well girls, what do you think about him?" Yuna asked her friends. Tidus had gone to greet Gippal so that, the girls could have a little girly conversation.

"He's cute." Rikku answered but she was looking at Gippal.

"I've only talked with him twice. I cannot tell you anything yet." Paine replied and her two friends looked at her. "What now?"

"You've been single for a long time." Yuna said.

"You have to have an idea about any guy, even if he's...ugly." Rikku added mocking her face.

"You suck girls." Paine said and she stood up from her towel. She turned around and was about to walk away when she saw him walking to where Gippal and Tidus were, with his sunglasses and his bare chest. Paine had her mouth dropped and that was something that Rikku and Yuna noticed. It was not the first time that Paine had seen Baralai without a t-shirt, but she had never seen him walking like that. He was walking so confident of himself, with a cigar in his mouth. Every girl in the beach looked at him, and some guys. Paine got a bit annoyed. _Jealous, Paine?... Shut up. _She told to herself.

"Hey, isn't that the guy of the club?" Yuna asked looking at Baralai as he approached Tidus and greeted him with a five high.

"The one that flirted with Paine?" Rikku asked. "Wait, the guys know him!" Rikku exclaimed excited. The boys turned and looked at her. She smiled at them and blushed. Baralai looked at her as he raised an eyebrow and let out the smoke from his lungs. "Paine, you can meet him." Rikku whispered.

"Yeah! That would be great." Yuna nodded.

"Forget it." Paine simply said as she walked to the sea.

The guys looked at her and returned to their conversation, but Baralai was still looking at her. Paine's eyes met Baralai's and she sent him a look that, in a different moment, he would understand it as an invitation to join her.

"You have to admit that she's hot." Baralai told to their friends.

"I'd rather prefer my Rikku. She's so cute." Gippal said and Tidus and Baralai laughed. "Hey!"

"Sorry Gippal, but this is so funny." Tidus answered wiping the tears from his eyes.

"She is the first girl that has last more than one week." Baralai added still looking at Paine swimming in the sea.

"She's special. I've never felt like that before. I feel complete, but..." Gippal went silence.

"But?" Baralai asked.

"Auron. Her fiancé." Gippal answered. "She doesn't love him anymore, but she's still engaged."

"Don't worry dude. I'm sure she wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her." Tidus tried to comfort his friend.

"You think so?" Gippal voice was sad.

"Sure thing, buddy." Baralai answered.

Yuna and Rikku were looking at the guys until they walked to them and sat next to the girls. Tidus surrounded Yuna's shoulder with his arm. Gippal was about to do something similar but Rikku sent him a warning look and he remembered that he shouldn't do that.

"Yuna, Rikku. This is my friend Gippal. You should remember him." Tidus said pointing at Gippal. Then he pointed at Baralai. "He is Baralai."

"Nice to meet you Baralai. I'm Yuna."

"I'm Rikku!" The blondy girl exclaimed and she looked at Gippal. Baralai and Gippal exchanged a look, and then Tidus joined that little eye-conversation. Rikku looked at Yuna, wondering about what they were doing. Yuna shocked her head and broke that weird conversation.

"Where are you staying, Baralai?" Yuna asked.

"In a hotel near the coast. I think it is the only one here." Baralai answered with a smile and turned his gaze to the sea. He did not see Paine and he felt scared. Suddenly someone cleared its throat behind him.

"Hey Rikku, can you give me one towel from my bag?" Paine asked but Baralai was the one that gave Paine her towel instead of Rikku. Paine threw him a look telling him to not do that. _Baralai, you're supposed not to know her_, he told himself. Paine did not thank him and she stood there waiting to dry herself a bit.

"Hey guys, what are you going to do tonight?" Yuna asked as she lied with Tidus in her towel and looked at her friends.

"I'm going to a fun fair." Rikku answered. She had planned with Gippal to go to the fun fair together as a couple. "Wanna come with me?"

"We're really tired from the travel." Tidus answered as he hit lightly her arm.

"Is that a no?" Rikku asked faking a pout.

"Sorry." Yuna apologized.

"Painey?"

"I have things to do." She replied as she sat with the group.

"Oh Paine, this is Gippal." Tidus introduced his friend and Gippal shocked Paine's hand. "And the boy next to you is Baralai." Baralai nodded his head greeting Paine. He had another cigarette in his mouth and he was searching with his hands a lighter. It was then when Paine realized in Baralai's nipple. He had a ring in his right one. She had not noticed the night before. Finally, Baralai found his lighter and smiled at Paine, who was still looking at him.

"Is anyone coming with me to the fun fair tonight?!" Rikku exclaimed. She was throwing at Gippal a hint to join her.

"Well, I was thinking of going too. We can go together if you want." Gippal answered shyly.

"Right! Where can we meet? In the main door of the hotel, right?" Gippal nodded.

* * *

Baralai knocked Paine's house door when he saw Rikku left the house. Paine appeared after some minutes. She was wearing a short black dress and red lips.

"Where are we going?" Baralai asked a bit confused. He had rented a movie because he thought they were going to spend the night at Paine's house. Paine looked at him seriously as she approached him. She took his face in her hands and planted a kiss in Baralai's lips. "Paine?"

"You're going to the bedroom. The one with the balcony." Paine ordered and Baralai nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes. We have to talk." That last sentence left Baralai stunned. Paine noticed it and kissed his cheek. "Go. It's an order, sir."

Baralai walked to the room and waited there for Paine. The room that he had shared with Paine some days ago was not different. There was a table with some candles at the back of the room. Baralai could smell something like incense. He looked around the room and found a little burner with incense next to the bed.

As Paine had said, she appeared in the room with a white wine bottle after some minutes.

"What has happened?" Baralai asked confused.

"I told you I want to talk with you." Paine answered as she filled two cups with wine. "And it is serious." Although she said it with a serious tone, she couldn't suppress a smile. Baralai relaxed a little and told himself that everything was okay.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Baralai asked after taking some sips from his wine cup.

"I've seen something this morning...that I didn't see these last days..." Paine answered and approached Baralai. He did not know what she was talking about, but he did when Paine stroked his chest with her finger tips until she found his ring. She posed her hand there.

"Do you mean my ring?" Baralai hugged Paine and looked at her with bright eyes. "Well you see. You haven't seen it before because I took it off some days ago to go to the office. The security there is so high and the ring always give me some problems when I pass under the metal detector arch. I found it yesterday and, as it is something that I like, I put it again."

"I don't know if I like it or not." Paine smiled mischievous and blinked at Baralai.

"Let's find out then." Baralai said and kissed Paine.

* * *

Rikku held Gippal's hand. He had bought her candy floss that she shared with him. They walked through the different attractions laughing.

"Oh Gippal, look!" Rikku said pointing at a teddy yellow chocobo. "I want one." She said and Gippal understood it as an order to get one. "Yeah!" Rikku exclaimed when Gippal approached to the stand. She stayed behind him, waiting for her chocobo.

"You have to shot and get as many points as you can." The owner of the stand explained to a little boy next to Gippal.

"Hey!" Gippal called him. "How many points do I need to get that chocobo." Gippal asked pointing at the chocobo that Rikku wanted.

"Just 500pts." The man answered.

Gippal took a gun and shot to the center of a bull's-eye. He failed the shot and tried again, but failed. He tried some times more but he always failed, so he gave up and walked away with Rikku and without the chocobo.

"Don't worry Gippal. We can buy one." Rikku told him thinking that he was angry.

"It's dragster." Gippal answered and Rikku looked at him puzzled. "Believe me. I know what I'm talking about because I've never failed in my shots. Never."

"Do you have a gun?" Rikku asked excited.

"Yeah. Right now I've got one." Gippal replied and Rikku started searching for it but he stopped her. "Slow down. I'll show you when we are alone." Gippal kissed Rikku forehead and his eye repaired in someone. "Lenne..." He murmured and Rikku looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who's Lenne?" Rikku asked serious and turned to look at the girl Gippal was looking at. "Is she your ex-girlfriend or what?"

"She's my boss." Gippal finally said. "I don't know what is she doing here, but I'm sure that we are in trouble...at least Baralai."

"Why is he in trouble?" Rikku asked but Gippal did not answer as he was walking to where Lenne was.

"Gippal." Lenne greeted him when he appeared next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on holidays. I told you." Gippal answered and Lenne's eyes posed on Rikku.

"I see you're busy."

"What are you doing here, Lenne?"

"I'm on holidays too. I thought you were in Mt. Gagazet." Lenne answered still looking at Rikku.

"Yeah, and you are going to tell me that it is a coincidence that you're here where Baralai is." Gippal did not answer the question. He knew she was there just for Baralai and he hated when Lenne do that.

"I don't know what are you talking about, but I don't want to know it neither." Lenne said as she walked away. Gippal could tell she was annoyed because he had caught her.

"Gippal, is everything okay?" Rikku asked. She walked to Gippal when Lenne left.

"Yeah, let's go."

Gippal took Rikku's hand and started walking again. He stopped in one shop and bought a teddy chocobo to Rikku. She took it and smiled at him. If she forget about Lenne, the night would be perfect.

"Hey Riks. Wait here until I come back." Gippal told her and she obeyed as a good girl. After ten minutes, Gippal came back with his hands behind his back. "Now, close your eyes." Rikku did it and she felt as Gippal took her left hand and slid something in one of her fingers. She opened her eyes and saw a silver ring. She looked at Gippal confused. "I thought that it would be nice to share something with you, so I bought two rings. One is for you and this other." Gippal said as she showed Rikku the other ring. "This one is for me. We can tell the others that we are playing a game. But this is not a game for us. I mean..." Rikku could see that Gippal was very nervous. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"But I'm engaged."

"And you told me that you wanted to break the compromise." Gippal answered. "Don't you want to be my girlfriend?" Gippal's eye was sad.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend." Rikku replied. She had some tears in her eyes. "Oh Gippal, I'm so happy right now!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"For a moment I thought you would say no." Gippal said as he laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Don't be silly." Rikku kissed him lightly and walked to Paine's house.

They arrived at Paine's house after midnight. Rikku hugged Gippal under a tree and laid her head on his chest. She did not want to leave Gippal.

"Hey, I haven't put you your ring yet." Rikku said and took Gippal ring. She slid it in one of his left fingers. She smiled and he kissed her. "Can I see your gun now?" Rikku asked sweetly and Gippal sighed as he took his gun out from his jeans. Rikku took it in her hands. It was so heavy and big. She held it in her hands without fear. It seemed as it was not the first time that she held one. She knew were the magazine was, and she knew how to look if it was charged. _It's strange,_ he thought as he looked at her. He wanted to show Rikku how to use it, but he could not do it at night.

"Do you think Paine is asleep?" Gippal asked in a whisper. "Maybe we can get something to drink inside.

"I'm sure she's asleep because she's so boring. I mean, sometimes she's very funny but others...she just sit in her couch with a book and she spend hours like that."

When Rikku said that, the light of Paine's room turned on and they saw someone shadow. The person approached the balcony and went out after turning off the light again. Gippal recognized Baralai and he asked Rikku to take a walk in the beach. Rikku agreed happily and took Gippal's hand. With the other one, Gippal took out his phone and sent Baralai a message telling him to get out of the house.

* * *

Baralai was smoking when his phone rang. He read the message and looked around the house. He did not see anyone but he ended quickly his cigar and entered the room.

He had to look in the room for his clothes because Paine had thrown them before around all the room. He got his boxers, his jeans and shoes, but he could not find his t-shirt. Paine moved in the bed and Baralai saw she had something wrapped between her hands.  
He walked towards her and tried to get his t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Paine asked without opening her eyes.

Baralai sat in the bed next to her. She had still his t-shirt in her hands.

"Paine, I have to go." Baralai whispered as he stroked Paine's short hair. She moved to her side and let Baralai to take his t-shirt. She laid on her stomach with her head turned opposite to Baralai. He stood up and put his t-shirt on. Baralai looked at Paine who had her back turned to him. He knew she was not asleep. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Baralai asked as he posed his hand in Paine's back. She did not say anything. "Paine?" He sat next to her again.

"I don't want you to go." Paine replied still not looking at Baralai.

"But I have to go. Rikku's here with Gippal."

Paine turned and looked at Baralai. _He's right Paine. He has to go now._

"Okay. Go. I'll see you tomorrow." Paine finally said as she hugged Baralai waist and rested her head on his lap.

"Don't be sad. I promise you that we'll be together soon." Baralai told her as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Yeah, sure." Paine did not sound so convinced. "I'm going to the beach cafe tomorrow morning. At 10."

"Well, wanna meet me there?" Baralai smiled at her. She kissed his abs as a yes and laid there on his lap for a few more minutes.

* * *

Baralai left the house and wrote Gippal a message telling him that the house was free. He also told him to meet him in the hotel entrance.

"How has been your walk?" Baralai asked Gippal when he appeared in the hotel entrance. He was very relaxed. Something that would not last much as Gippal told him some news.

"Lenne's here."

Baralai face contracted. He went pale.

"That's impossible." Baralai told Gippal, although it was more to himself. "Why?"

"I don't know. But be careful. I'm sure she's looking for you."

"But I'm not working in the mission this week." Baralai murmured.

"Do you think she would understand that?" Gippal asked. By the time he said that, they were in front of Gippal's room. Baralai left his friend without giving an answer and walked to his room while thinking about Lenne. He reached his room door and saw her there. _Predictable..._ He thought as he approached her.

"Baralai... It's nice to see you here." She said with an evil smile.

"I'm on holidays." Baralai replied as he tried to open his room door, but Lenne did not let him.

"I'm tired and want to sleep. If you wanna talk about work, you can call me next week."

"Tired? Of what? Of being with that girl?" Lenne had a jealous look and Baralai saw it.

"Jealous, Lenne?" Baralai leaned against the door. "Why? Because I'm happy? Or because she is the one that makes me happy?" Baralai was smiling.

"Meet me tomorrow morning at 10 in the beach cafe." Lenne told him seriously.

"I'm busy."

"It's an order."

"I'm on holidays." Baralai replied and he thought he had won the argument, but things were more complicated.

"Your holidays have just ended." Lenne said. Baralai knew then that she had won. "Don't be late." Lenne told him and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Yuna and Tidus were asleep when the morning came. The window was open and the sun light hit Yuna's face. She opened lazily her eyes. She pushed Tidus lightly to wake him up. Tidus interpreted it wrong and he thought that Yuna wanted him to move away. He started to roll on the bed until he fell down and hit the floor.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed as she rolled to the bed side and looked down at Tidus.

"Morning my little bird." Tidus greeted Yuna with a smile, still lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Yuna was worried.

"Yeah, it's only a bump."

"I'm sorry." Yuna kissed Tidus nose. "Let's have breakfast!" She exclaimed and went to the bathroom. Tidus sat on the floor and looked at Yuna. He smiled and told himself that he had to ask her that important question as soon as possible.

Baralai appeared in the beach cafe at 10 and he did not see Paine. _As always, she's late._ Baralai told himself with a smile as he took a sit in a table next to a window. He ordered a cafe as he waited for Paine.

"I see you're in time." A feminine voice told him. Baralai turned his head and met her.

"I'm not here for you." Baralai replied as Lenne sat in the chair in front of him.

"You're forgetting that your holidays are over. Since this morning you are working again."

"You cannot do that!"

"Of course I can. I'm your boss remember?" Lenne laughed. "Now, about our mission." Lenne said when she had calmed down. "I'm tired of waiting. Really tired. So I've taken a decision." Baralai looked at her waiting for her order. "You have this week to get to our target. If you don't get it this week, you're out of the mission. You and your friends, of course." Lenne smiled and that smile made Baralai sick. "She's waiting for you outdoors. With her others friends."  
Baralai stood up and went without saying anything to Lenne.

* * *

Gippal saw the others in a table outside the cafe. He saw Rikku talking cheerfully with Yuna, Tidus and Paine. He could see the ring in her left hand. Gippal smiled and was about to walk to the table when he saw Baralai exiting the cafe. He looked at Paine briefly and walked away.  
Everybody in the table went silent and was looking at Baralai. Tidus offered himself to go behind him, but he saw Gippal running in Baralai's direction.

When Gippal got Baralai, he was on top of a cliff. Baralai was sitting on the ground, lighting a cigar. He had his cigar pack next to him. _Something is wrong._ Gippal sat next to him and looked at the horizon.

He could see most of the island from that place. The sky blue seemed to melt with the ocean in the horizon. People were playing in the beach. Some others were taking a walk and jusy a few of them were swimming. He could see the cafe where the others were, surrounded with some palm trees. He could also see several caves in the cliffs near the coast.

"Are you here to talk with me or what?" Baralai asked and Gippal could tell that he was pissed off by his voice tone. _That explains why he is smoking._

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to ignore me?"

"Lenne has sent me an ultimatum." Baralai finally said as he exhaled the smoke out of his lungs.

"But you're not working." Gippal told him and Baralai told him his conversation with Lenne. "She's a bitch." Gippal finally said.

"What can I do?" Baralai sounded desperate. He lighted a second cigar.

"I don't know buddy." Gippal answered. He looked down and saw their friends in the beach near the cliff. He recognized Yuna and Tidus, who was carrying a beach umbrella. Rikku was swimming, but Paine was not there. He looked back and saw her shadow behind a tree. "I think I should leave." Gippal said with a sad smile. Baralai looked at him and then at his back. He nodded and watched as Gippal went. After some minutes Paine sat next to him. She did not say anything. Paine just sat there and hugged Baralai.

* * *

Gippal walked to where Yuna and Tidus were.

"What's happened?" Yuna asked looking at Gippal.

"He had an argument with his boss. Nothing important." Gippal replied and Tidus knew that Lenne was causing some troubles.

"I hope he's fine." Yuna told Gippal.

"He just need some time." Gippal answered as he took off his t-shirt. "Wanna swim?"

"Rikku's there. Go and play with her." Tidus said as he laid down in a towel and hugged Yuna's ankles, making her to fall down in the towel and part of the sand.

Gippal sighed and walked to the sea. He swam to where Rikku was and they started talking and playing with each other. Rikku splashed some water in Gippal's face and he swam deeper in the ocean. Rikku looked at where Gippal had disappeared, waiting for him to come away with n alga or something like that, but nothing happened. She was getting a bit worried when she felt som Gippal looked around and saw that nobody was looking. He took Rikku's hand and took her to a cave that he had found before from the cliff.

* * *

"Yuna. I'm ready to ask you." Tidus said happily.

"Tidus, I'm going to think that you are going to ask me to marry you." Yuna laughed and Tidus went silent. "Wait. You're not going to ask me to marry you, right?"

"Well no, but I don't know why you laugh about it. Is that you don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that." Yuna said and sat on top of him. "It's just that we are too young. I'm 20 and you're just 24." Yuna looked at him with a smile. "I want to marry you. Of course. But not now. Maybe in two years..." She laughed and Tidus joined her.

"I'll note it. But that wasn't what I wanted to ask you." Tidus took Yuna's hands. "I want you to move to my house." Tidus finally said and Yuna looked at him surprised. "Or I can move to your house if you want. I don't care, but I want to live with you."

"But, are you sure?" Yuna asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I am. Think about it. You don't have to answer me yet." Tidus blinked Yuna and threw her to the sand. She just screamed and run after Tidus, who had escaped from her.

* * *

"I see your wearing your ring." Gippal told Rikku when they entered in the cave.

"As you do." Rikku smiled and walked with Gippal to a rock. "Gippal, your friend Baralai...is the same Baralai that is in the mission too?"

"Exactly. Tidus, Baralai and me are the ones that have to look after Paine." Gippal answered.

"But you told me that you were in the mission to protect your friend."

"That's my role in the mission."

"So, just one of your friends is the one that have to protect her. Who is?" Rikku asked as she played with Gippal's ring.

"Baralai." Gippal sighed and let Rikku play with his hand. She went silent while thinking her next question.

"He is the guy that we wanted to pair with Paine, right?"

"You were the one that thought about it." Gippal laughed and Rikku giggled. "But yes, is the same guy."

"Tell me about the mission." Rikku ordered.

"I shouldn't tell you. The only thing that I can tell you is that the police is investigating Millow Teyw. As we can't get to him directly, the police thought that the best thing was getting to him by his daughter. But the police is not the only one that wants to get to Millow by his daughter so, Baralai was assigned to protect her."

"Why Baralai?"

"Because, he was the perfect man. He never mixed business with his feelings. But he's not made of stone…"

"What's wrong with him today?" Rikku asked.

"Do you remember Lenne?" Gippal asked and Rikku nodded. "I told you that Baralai was in trouble, right?" Again, Rikku nodded. "She's told him this morning that if he doesn't get his target in one week, he's out of the mission. As Tidus and me." Gippal told Rikku.

"And is it that bad?" Rikku asked innocently.

"Remember that we are here to protect Paine." Gippal remembered her again. "If he's out of the mission, he won't see her anymore. Besides, he appreciates Paine so much."

"Your boss cannot do that! Or can she?"

"Yes, she can."

"And why doesn't he leave the police?" Rikku asked but Gippal could not answer that. He did not know the answer.

"Rikku, for us this is our live. It's like if I ask you to leave Luca and your friends. You cannot do it, right?"

"If you ask me, I would leave it. I'd follow you till the end." Rikku was serious.

"I love you, Riks." Gippal murmured into her ear.

"Aren't you going to ask me to leave Luca?"

"I will never ask you to do something that would upset you."

* * *

Baralai and Paine spent most of the day in the cliff. They had not moved from there neither to have lunch. She was hungry and a bit tired of being there. Paine stood up and took Baralai hand. He did not resist and left himself to be guide by Paine.

They walked to the port and bought a pair of sandwich. Paine offered one to Baralai, who had never been there. He looked at all the boats that were there. Some big, some small, but all of them luxurious. Paine stopped in front of a sailing boat. She jumped in and held a hand to Baralai. He took it and jumped in the boat too. When Paine made sure that Baralai was okay, she turned on the motor and sailed off shore.

"Where are we going?" Baralai asked trying to sound happy but failing.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I want to help you." Paine said as she drove her boat through the sea. "I'm taking you to the place where I go when I'm pissed off or sad. Maybe it could help you." Baralai stood up and walked to where Paine was. "Do you wanna try?" Paine asked as she moved away and let Baralai the boat's rudder. "Turn the rudder to the left and now keep going to that small bay there."

"Is that the place you were talking about?" Baralai asked when he saw the cove. Paine nodded as her eyes where fixed on it. She had to narrow her eyes even if it was noon, because the sun rays were hitting the water surface.

Baralai and Paine swam to the beach and they sat there like in the cliff, in completely silence and wet. The difference that time was that Baralai was hugging Paine as they watched the sunset.

"Are you feeling better?" Paine asked when the moon appeared in the night sky.

"Thank you."

"It's okay." Paine rested her head in Baralai's shoulder as she hugged her knees. "But I think we should go back. The others are worried about you."

"Yeah, they might suspect something about us. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't talking about us. I was talking about you. They saw you running away without saying anything." Paine replied. "Right now I don't care what they think about us."

Baralai did not answer. He stood up and helped Paine to do the same. They swam to the boat again.

"I'm cold!" Baralai exclaimed as he jumped a little to heat himself. Neither he nor Paine had taken off their clothes when they jumped from the boat before to go to the cove, so they were wet.

"I could help you." Paine told him from the ship's cabin. Baralai smiled mischievous as he walked to where Paine was while he took off his wet t-shirt. When he got there, Paine threw him a towel and smiled.

"You cannot do that." Baralai said as he dried himself.

"Why not?" Paine asked as she sat in the bed and waited Baralai for finished.

"Because I was thinking that you were going to help me in other way." Baralai smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Paine laughed and hugged Baralai. "I like it when you smile." She murmured. Baralai tensed and kissed her. "You know you can tell me what's wrong, right?"

"It's nothing. Just work stuff." Baralai answered but Paine could tell by his eyes that it was more than that.

Paine hugged him tightly trying to comfort him and Baralai responded hiding his face in her neck. After some minutes, he kissed her as the first time they had kissed. It was a passionate and slowly kiss, in which a lot of feelings were expressed. Love. Lust. Fear. And regret. Baralai laid Paine on the bed of the cabin. It was not a big one, but it was big enough for them.  
Baralai started to kiss her neck and went down kissing her stomach. Paine caressed his hair and his neck. Baralai took off her pants and her top. She was left with her black swimsuit, the one that Baralai knew too well. He was taking his time. Paine made him roll and they changed positions. Paine was then on top of him. She kissed his chest and started playing with his ring in his nipple as she tried to take off his pants, but Baralai stopped her.

"What's wrong? I thought you want it." Paine said trying to finish quickly with the conversation. She wanted to continue with her previous plan.

"Nothing, but I want to do it right."

"Right? Do you mean that you were doing wrong these last days?" Paine whispered in his ear with a small laugh.

"Paine." Baralai smiled. "I always do it right. What I mean is that I want to take my time. I want to do things that I haven't done yet. I want to memorize every inch of your skin." Baralai told her kissing her neck and shoulder. "Your smell. Every sound that you make..." _Like it is our last night together._

"I'm going to think that you're going to leave me."

"Paine. Look at me." Baralai ordered her and she obeyed. She did not know why, but she felt scared at that moment. "I will never, never leave you." Baralai closed his eyes to hide the tears in them. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Baralai fixed them in Paine's crimson eyes and changed position with her, he on top of her again.

"Baralai. Kiss me." Paine begged and Baralai did what she asked him.

* * *

"Where's Baralai?" Yuna asked when she and Tidus met Rikku and Gippal for dinner.

"He's with his work stuff." Gippal replied looking at Tidus. He smiled at Yuna then.

"But he's on holidays, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Baralai takes his work so seriously." Tidus was the one that answered instead of Gippal.

"He's like Paine." Yuna giggled.

"Why do you say that?" Gippal asked curiously.

"Because for Paine, her work is the first of her priorities."

"And where's she right now?" Gippal asked again.

"She's working." Rikku lied. "She's told me that she won't come dinner tonight."

"Baralai isn't coming too so...shall we go without them?" Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's hand.

"Sure." Gippal agreed and caressed Rikku's hand secretly.

The dinner went calmly. They laughed and talked about old stories. After dinner they decided to take a walk around the city.

"I don't know why Auron didn't come with you, Rikku." Yuna told her cousin and Rikku hit her arm lightly.

"He's busy."

"I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"Because he has a lot of work this year." Gippal could feel that Rikku did not like the conversation. _What can I do to help her?_

"Hey, why don't we rent one tomorrow?" Gippal asked to everyone pointing at a boat next to him.

"We don't have to rent one." Yuna answered with a smile. It seemed that she forgot her conversation with Rikku.

"Yeah. Paine has one. We can take it tomorrow." Rikku added.

"Talking about Paine... Do you think she's okay?" Yuna asked Rikku as she sat on a bench in front of the sea. The port had some benches that people used when they waited for their boats to arrive.

"Why are you asking?" Tidus asked as he stroked Yuna's cheek. "Rikku's told you that she was working."

"I know, but these last years the only thing she has done is work, work and more work."

"But we cannot do anything." Rikku replied. "We have tried everything."

"Maybe we can pair her with Baralai." Yuna murmured with a smile and looked at their friends.

"It's so curious." Gippal laughed. "Rikku told me the exact thing the other day." Everyone looked at Gippal. Yuna looked at him curious. She did not know that Gippal and Rikku had such a good relationship. Tidus looked at his friend with a funny look as he saw him suffering with the situation. And Rikku looked at Gippal with a warning and scared look. It took him some minutes to realize what happened. "I mean, when we were-."

"When we were in the fun fair." Rikku said quickly.

"Yeah, that is." Gippal smiled nervously.

"And what do you think guys? Do you think it would be a good idea?"

"I don't know if it would work." Rikku answered. "You know Paine, she's so difficult..."

"But Baralai seems a nice guy for her." Yuna replied.

"And why Baralai and not Gippal?" Tidus asked and blinked Gippal, who sent him a hard look.

"Because I think that she likes Baralai, not Gippal." Yuna told him.

"Why are you saying that?" Gippal asked a bit frustrated. He thought that there was no girl that could resist him.

"Rikku saw her expression when Baralai appeared in the beach the other day. She didn't stop looking at him."

"That's true." Rikku supported Yuna and smiled at Gippal.

"I see…" Tidus smiled too. "Why don't we play matchmaker then?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Paine and Baralai were waiting in the boat to their friends to go away. Paine was lying on the bed and Baralai was looking through a small window above it.

"I think we have to wait a bit more." Baralai told Paine.

"Obviously. We cannot go now." Paine replied with a bored tone and Baralai laid next to her. "Don't go away like this morning again. You left me so worried." Baralai laughed and apologized. Paine looked at him and cuddled. "It's an order." She mumbled against Baralai shoulder.

"You're a bit busy, aren't you?"

"You better get used to it."

Baralai laughed again and kissed Paine's head. She responded moving closer to him and wrapping Baralai's left leg with hers.

**OMG! Lenne such a bitch… What do you think it would happen? Do you think that Baralai would get to his target? Or do you think that he'd be out of the mission?**


	9. Your last word?

**Hi there! So here's another chapter of TH. I'm sorry if you have to wait too long. Well, about the chapter…all I can say now is that things are getting complicated to Rikku and Baralai in their relationships. **

**Hope you like it and enjoy it. AS always, leave a review telling me what do you think about it.**

Yuna woke up thanks to a terrible headache. She opened her bi-colour eyes lazily hoping to find herself in her hotel room, but she saw a completely different scenario.

"Arhg! What the hell has happened?" She asked to herself as she looked around the room. She was in Paine's lounge. Yuna stood up with some difficulties as her head protested at each movement she made. "Oh my Yevon…" She whispered as she started walking around the room. She found Tidus lying behind the sofa. Yuna moved to his side and called him as she pushed Tidus lightly.

"Grrrr…" Tidus groaned. Yuna pushed him again and he opened his left eye. "Yuna? Why can't I open my right eye?" He asked too loud, contracting his face with pain. Yuna closed her eyes and held her head between her hands too. "What has happened?" He asked. He had a black and swollen eye.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"In Paine's house." Yuna answered as she sat with Tidus on the floor. "How did we end here?"

* * *

Rikku woke up with a horrible neck-ache. She raised her head and opened her eyes really slowly. _Where was I lying on?_ She looked down and saw a bidet. _What the fuck?!_

"Oh my…this sucks." She said as she sat far from that thing. "Oh my head." She tried to exclaim but all she could do was whisper. She was in Paine's bathroom. _How did I end here?_ She stood up slowly and was about to go out from the bathroom when she heard someone snorting. "Hello?" She asked frightened as she moved to the shower. She opened the door and saw Gippal lying there with a bottle of rum. "Gippal?"

The guy opened his eye and fixed it on hers. He smiled lazily at her and hugged her legs.

"Morning my love." He murmured as he also had a headache.

"What are we doing in a bathroom?" Rikku asked as she tried not to fall down.

"I don't know but it doesn't seem to be my hotel room bathroom." Gippal told her as he stood up and went out of the bathroom. "Hey! This is not my hotel room." He laughed and Rikku hit his arm.

"Don't scream. I've got a terrible headache." She said in a low voice. "And of course this is not your hotel room. We're in Paine's house."

* * *

Paine opened her eyes as she started hearing noise in the first floor. She looked around with a little headache and she found a lot of clothes on the floor. She recognized some as hers and the others…

"Baralai?" Paine called him. Then, something like a groan came from under the covers of her bed. She took them and found Baralai lying there, hugging a coffin. "What are you doing there?" She tried not to laugh, but she could not help but smile.

"I don't know." He said when he got out from there. "Hey, have you seen my clothes? At least my underwear." He chuckled as he kissed Paine's shoulder.

"How did you end here?"

* * *

Paine and Baralai went to the lounge after some minutes in Paine's room. They hoped to be just them, but they found everybody there.

"WHAT?!" Paine yelled and everyone contracted their faces in pain.

"Shut up!" Tidus said and the rest silenced him with a hard look.

"I see…" Paine murmured as she disappeared for a few seconds. She arrived then with four glasses full of water and some pills. "There, take them." She ordered and none denied it.

Paine sat on the couch and looked around the lounge. Everything was a mess. There were a lot of different bottles and glasses. The coffins were all in the centre of the room and the floor was dirty.

"What happened last night?" Rikku asked as she was looking around the room too.

"I don't know." Yuna answered as she closed her eyes. "I remembered we went out and…"

"We had dinner in that restaurant in the centre of the village." Tidus told everyone. He was about to say something more but he shut up and looked at Baralai and Paine with a mischievous smile. "What were you doing up there?"

"Nothing." Paine replied looking at her feet and blushing.

"We have ears…and eyes."

"Then why are you asking?" It was Baralai who replied that time instead of Paine. "Go on with last night." Baralai smiled as he had shut up his friend.

"Rikku wanted dance, so we went to a nightclub in the beach."

Everyone started to remember then. Rikku looked at Gippal and they exchanged a look. They wanted to be together so the perfect place was a night club where they can dance together and be really close one from the other, and none could object about it.

Yuna remembered how she got that headache. Paine and her started to order some gin tonic with different spices. Yuna really liked them and she ordered some more. It was then we she remembered how Tidus got his black eye. She looked at him with a concern look.

Tidus was trying to remember more things about last night but he forgot everything about last night after they got to the club.

"Hey, can any of you tell me what happened to my eye?" Tidus asked and Gippal started laughing. "Hey!"

"That was so funny bro!" Gippal laughed loudly. "A creepy guy was flirting with Yuna, or at least that what you said." Gippal stopped for laughing a bit more. "You were getting so annoyed and, despite the fact that we were telling you that he was not flirting with her, you didn't listen to us ha ha ha, and…and…oh my Yevon, that was too funny!"

"Gippal!" Tidus yelled at his friend. He did not have a headache anymore. "Do you mind going on with the story?"

"Okay, okay. So, you walked to them and hit that guy in the face. Then his boyfriend appeared and hit you."

"I remember now!" Rikku exclaimed happily. "The poor guy was just talking with Yuna about her shoes and you hit him."

"Yuna got really annoyed after that." Baralai commented as he sat on the floor with everyone. "She didn't talk to you until we got home and started playing to spin the bottle."

"That explains why is the floor with such stain." Paine murmured.

"That was your fault Paine!" Rikku told her. "You were with a bottle of vodka when we decided to play to spin the bottle. You hadn't ended the bottle when you started spinning it and threw all the vodka on the floor."

"By the way! You two have something to explain us." Gippal told Paine and Baralai pointing at them. Baralai blushed as he remembered what Gippal was talking about.

**FLASHBACK**

Rikku begun to spin the bottle and it landed on Tidus. She kissed him lightly in the tip of his nose and everybody laughed. Tidus spun it next and it landed on Gippal. He was about to do the same thing that Rikku did to him but Gippal stopped him.

"I wan-t a…(hip)…a…truth kiss (hip)" Gippal said as he took Tidus' face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. "That's (hip) b-bett-er."

"Oh my…! Gippal! Poor Tidus… Come here love." Yuna said as she hugged Tidus.

"Yuna, I think I'm gay." TIdus cried as he rested his head on Yuna's chest. "I've kissed him and…and… Oh Yevon, I liked it."

"Tidus, don't worry, you're not gay." Baralai told him as he tried to take the bottle. "You're next, Gippal." He finally said as he could not take it.

Gippal laughed and spun the bottle. After several seconds spinning around, it landed on him. Everyone except Tidus laughed.

"Okay. A kiss for me!" Gippal said as he kissed his hand.

"Spin it again." Rikku giggled as she took Gippal's hand from his lips.

"I've got a better idea." Paine said happily. Everyone looked at her waiting for her idea. "Choose the person you want to kiss." She laughed as she rolled on the floor.

"I see… That's a good idea!" Yuna exclaimed. "Each time that the bottle land on yourself, you can choose the person you want to kiss." She explained.

"Then, I choose you Rikku!" Gippal yelled as he grabbed Rikku arm and approached her to him. "Don't worry bae, (hip) I won't be rough." Gippal chuckled and kissed her.

"Enough guys!" Yuna protested. "Gippal, she'll be a wife soon."

"Don't remember…" He murmured.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Yuna said and spun the bottle. It landed on Baralai. She landed on him and kissed the cornet of his mouth. After the kiss she giggled and Baralai sighed with a smile. Paine looked at them and took a long ship from her bottle of rum.

"I think it's my turn now." Baralai smiled and spun the bottle. After some seconds, it landed on Paine. She looked at him with a mischievous smile and moved closer to him. He posed his right hand on her neck and kissed her. Although at first it was a simple and shy kiss, Baralai made it deeper. He pushed Paine and laid her on the floor, still kissing her.

"Guys?" Rikku called them, but they ignored her. "Okay, I don't care. I'm going to spin it!" She said cheerfully hoping that it would land on Gippal, but it landed on Paine. "Paine?" As before, she ignored Rikku and she pouted. "And what I have to do now?"

"Kiss m-e!" Gippal said as he kissed Rikku again.

"Give me that bottle of rum, Paine." Tidus told her and she pushed the bottle lightly without breaking the kiss. "Thanks!"

"Oh my…I'm feeling really dizzy and…" Rikku begun to say but she could not finish her sentence as she had to run to the bathroom. Gippal waited for her through a while, but seeing that she was taking her time, he decided that he should go and check if she was okay. He stood up taking the bottle of rum from Tidus and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey! That was my rum!" Tidus exclaimed as he saw Gippal parted. He was waiting for Yuna to comfort him, but nothing happened. He turned around and saw that she had fallen asleep. "Oh my little bird." He murmured and kissed her cheek. "Paine, Baralai. If you are done, why don't we…" He looked around and found an empty room. He heard some noises on the room above him and thought that maybe he should go to sleep too.

* * *

Gippal knocked the bathroom door two times before he entered in. He looked at the big bathroom and saw Rikku vomiting.

"Hey my love, are you (hip) d-oing okay?"

"It's obvious that no!" Rikku yelled as she vomited again. "Gippal, please…kill me."

"I couldn't do th-at. I l-l-ov-e you so much (hip)" Gippal answered as he stroke Rikku's head. "I'll be waiting out-side." He said as he walked to the shower room.

"Gippal, that's the-… Oh my Yevon!" Rikku was vomiting for a couple of minutes until she fell asleep on a bidet.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"Okay, I think it's enough. Girls, come with me." Paine said as she walked to the kitchen followed by Rikku and Yuna. "Here, take this." She gave them a mop and a cloth.

"Why are you giving us this?" Rikku asked innocently.

"Because you are going to clean all the mess you did last night."

"Hey, it wasn't our idea to come here and play!" Rikku protested and looked at Yuna waiting for her to say something else.

"What about the boys?" Yuna asked instead of protesting as Rikku.

"Don't worry. Guys!" Paine called them and they appeared in the kitchen after several seconds. "Gippal, Rikku. Go and clean the bathroom." She ordered to the blondies as she gave them a bottle of bleach. "Tidus, you're going to clean the lounge with Yuna so go now." Yuna smiled and took Tidus' hand as they walked out of the kitchen. "And you, sir." Paine said pointing at Baralai with her index finger. "Go and help Gippal and Rikku. I'll be in the lounge with those two. If you need something, just tell me."

"Paine." He called her and she turned to face him. "Can I get a kiss?" He smiled as he moved closer to Paine.

"After you finish with your task." Paine answered and turned to leave, but Baralai grabbed her wrist and planted a brief kiss on her lips. "Baralai!" She yelled but the boy was walking to the bathroom.

* * *

The guys were cleaning all day. Tidus, Yuna and Paine had some difficulties cleaning the stains on the floor of the lounge. It took them hours and hours. After cleaning the floor, they moved the couch to its place and tidied up the mess with the cushions.

Meanwhile, Gippal, Rikku and Baralai were in the bathroom. They had to clean up everything as Gippal had vomited too the other night on the shower. Baralai started cleaning the shower and left Gippal with Rikku cleaning the bathroom. They were too quiet and Baralai suspected that they were not cleaning and as he came out of the shower room he found Gippal flirting with Rikku. Baralai separated them and sent Gippal to clean the shower.

Everyone finished at dinner time, and as they were too tired to cook something or to go out for dinner, they ordered some pizzas.

"I told you that she likes him." Yuna whispered to Rikku, Gippal and Tidus. They were in the couch waiting for their pizzas as Paine and Baralai prepared everything for dinner. "Look! She is smiling every time that she looks at him."

"But they haven't talked or been alone since last night." Tidus added, still looking at their friends.

"Because we've been cleaning all day long?" Gippal asked sarcastically. Suddenly, the door bell rang and Paine walked to the main door with her wallet in her hand.

She opened the door and found Shuyin there with their pizzas. She looked at the lounge and made sure that none was looking at her. Then, she exited the house and walked with Shuyin to the porch.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in a whisper but with an angry tone.

"I'm here to give you this." Shuyin smiled. "Okay no. I'm here just to remember you that the boat arrives tonight." He added without the previous smile.

"I told you that I'll see you in the port."

"I know. By the way, Paine. Have you talked with your father recently?" Shuyin asked and Paine looked at him confused.

"No. Why? What do you want now?"

"Nothing, but you should call him. Just to see if he's okay." Shuyin said as he gave Paine the pizzas and left her house.

Baralai was looking by the kitchen window to the porch. He saw Paine talking with the pizza guy for a while. Maybe she knows him, Baralai thought until he saw that it was Shuyin.

"What the hell?" He murmured and a voice behind him startled him.

"What's wrong 'Lai?" Tidus asked as he moved to the window next to Baralai. He saw Paine and Shuyin and it was when he understood what was going on. "I told you I saw her with him. I don't know what they have in hands, but knowing Shuyin, it can't be good."

"She doesn't seem happy." Baralai commented as he saw Paine expression.

"Maybe Shuyin is stalking her." Tidus suggested but Baralai did not share that idea. He was about to say something else but his phone started ringing. "Who is?" Tidus asked as he saw Baralai sighed.

"Lenne." He answered as he took the call. Baralai was talking for some seconds until he ended the call and walked to where Tidus was again.

"What's wrong?"

"She wants me to work tonight." Baralai replied.

"But you're on holidays."

"No, I'm not. My holidays ended the other day." Baralai looked so sad. Tidus wanted to cheer his friend but he could not think about anything.

"Wait until we have dinner. Then, tell her that your mum has called you or something like that." Tidus said pointing at Paine as she was walking to the house door with their pizzas.

"Is everything okay?" Baralai asked Paine when she entered in her house. She nodded but excused herself for a while. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to my father." She said as she took her phone and dialed her father number. He did not pick it up. "I'll try it later." Paine finally said as she sat with the rest on the table.

They ended their pizzas and talked for a while. Yuna decided that they should leave the following day as they had to prepare some things for the college.

"So, are you saying that this is our last night together here?" Rikku asked pouting.

"We can come back here in summer." Paine said with her bored tone. "And yes, you can stay in the other house if you want." She smiled and Baralai looked at her surprised.

"Are you saying that you have another house?" Paine looked at him and she knew why he was asking that.

"I'll tell you another time." She murmured and Baralai went silence. "Guys, I have to go now. I'm going to call my father. You can stay here as long as you don't mess anything again." Paine said and walked out the door.

* * *

Baralai met Lenne in the hotel main door. She walked to a car and sat on the driver seat. Baralai followed her and sat in the other seat next to her. He did not talk with her until they reached the port of Beside.

"What are we doing here?" He asked without much enthusiasm. Lenne looked at him coldly.

"You are going to end what you started in Luca." She said pointing at a group of people that were carrying some boxes.

"W-what do you mean?" Baralai asked confused.

"Shuyin is here. I'm sure he'll be here tonight to get some drug that those guys have in those boxes. Make sure that this time, he doesn't runaway." Lenne explain in a bossy way as she gave Baralai a gun. Lenne knew everything about Paine's plan because she had tapped her phone. It's the perfect opportunity to make her leaves him.

Baralai got out of the car and hid behind a pillar. He was waiting there to see Shuyin when a car appeared. It was a small car with two persons inside it. He recognized Shuyin and the other one. No you, please. Don't be you. Lenne called him and pointed at the car.

"Wait until they take the boxes." Lenne murmured and Baralai looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked with a defeated tone. Lenne smirked as she heard him.

"This is your job, don't you remember?"

"It will ruin the mission!" He said loudly, although nobody heard him.

"Oh come on, Baralai. It's only 25 minutes until the mission ends. I know I've told you that you will have one more week, but I think about it and I decided that your mission will end tomorrow at 12 am." Baralai closed his mouth and his lips were just a mere line. Lenne's eyes posed on Paine and Shuyin as she watched them holding the boxes. "Now, go." She ordered but suddenly, a shot followed by a scream were heard.

Baralai looked at where he had seen the car and Paine with fear in his eyes. He saw a gun in Shuyin's hand and another in Paine's. A man was lying on the ground with blood coming from his chest. He turned to look at Lenne but he did not found her.

"Stop it! You're surrounded!" Lenne exclaimed pointing with her gun at everyone. What the hell is she doing there?!, Baralai thought as he went out from his hiding place and joined Lenne.

Paine's face expressed all the things she was thinking at that moment. Her eyes were fixed on Baralai as she tried to find an answer for what was happening. She was feeling dizzy and she had blurred vision. She started to lose her balance and moved to one side and another. Baralai was about to take her but Shuyin moved between them.

"Don't touch her." He hissed and Baralai stood there in silence.

The others men left when Lenne appeared so the only persons that she had to worry about were Shuyin and Paine. She made a signal to one of her men that were behind some boats and they attacked Shuyin. The boy started to defend himself and Baralai moved to Paine, but Lenne told him to focus on Shuyin.

"I'll take care of her." She said. "Go and stop him!" Baralai looked one more time at Paine and ran after Shuyin. "Now my little bitch…" Lenne said as she raised her fist and was about to hit Paine.

Paine opened her eyes just in time to see as Lenne hit her. She pushed the other girl that fell on her back. The girls stood up slowly, without taking their eyes from the other girl. Paine wiped out the blood of her nose and started walking in circles around Lenne.

"Who are you?" Paine asked with an unfriendly tone.

"Ask Baralai." Lenne smirked as she saw Paine expression. "You're so innocent."

"Shut up!" Paine yelled her.

"Don't talk to me like that. Or you'll be in serious problems." Paine looked at her with a warning look. "How ironic…we were here, thinking that it was Millow who had drug's business when it was you, Paine, who really is controlling them."

"What are you talking about?"

"As I've told you before, ask him. You have to talk about a lot of things don't you think." At this time of the conversation, Paine reflex were low and Lenne took advantage of it. She took her gun again and knocked out Paine. "What the fuck I'm saying?" Lenne laughed as she pointed Paine with her gun. "You'll be dead. I love Baralai. I really do. And I won't let you to stay in the middle of our relationship."

"Relationship?" Paine repeated and Lenne laughed again.

"Is that your last word? How pathetic."

Lenne was about to press the trigger when a voice caught her attention. Baralai was looking for them so she had to be fast. Paine moved in the last second and she diverted the barrel of Lenne's gun. The bullet just grazed her arm and scratched her shoulder. It was not a deep wound, but it hurt enough to prevent her from moving her left arm.

Baralai appeared after hearing the shot and ran to the girls. He saw as Lenne was holding her gun and Paine cried of pain.

"What's happened?" He said as he knelt next to Paine. "Paine, are you okay?"

"Baralai, it-it was an accident!" Lenne exclaimed. "She was getting very aggressive and…" She lied as she moved to Baralai side.

"Don't touch me." Paine said as she stood up and moved away from Baralai. "Where's Shuyin?" She asked and just in time, he appeared with a motorbike. Shuyin drove to Paine and picked her. Then, they disappeared in the dock.

* * *

Shuyin drove to Paine's second house. He picked her up and entered in the lounge. Shuyin took a look at Paine's shoulder and examined it until he asked her where she had a first-aid kit.

"In the kitchen." Paine answered as she took a look to her wound. Shuyin disappeared into the kitchen and appeared after a few seconds. "Thanks." Paine said after Shuying healed her wound.

"I don't know what he was doing there." Shuyin told her. He knew that Paine had a lot of question then but unfortunately, he had not the answers.

"I don't care what he was doing there." Paine lied. "Take me home." She ordered him. Paine did not want to stay there anymore and she wanted to leave and be alone.

Shuyin took her to her house where Tidus, Yuna, Gippal and Rikku were. She entered and ran to her bedroom without answering the questions of her friends. She closed the door of her room and took her suitcase as she started to pack everything. As she was packing, all she could think was that she hated him. I've never loved him, but why it hurts like this then? After she had packed everything, she left Baralai's things on the bed and left the house leaving her friends behind. She walked to where Shuyin was waiting for her with another car. Paine got on it and he drove back to Luca.

* * *

"Gippal, what's wrong?" Rikku asked as she saw as Paine left the house without saying any word.

"I don't know." Gippal answered and it was when Baralai entered the house. He walked to Paine's room calling her. Everyone exchanged looks but only Tidus and Gippal were the ones who followed him. "She's just left."

"Where?" Baralai asked as he turned and looked at his friends.

"We don't know. We've tried to talk with her but she didn't say a word." Tidus explained.

"Tell us what's happened." Gippal said and Baralai told them all the things that happened that night.

"So the mission is over." Tidus finally said and Baralai nodded.

"Let's go back to Luca then. We'll try to find a solution there." Gippal suggested and Tidus nodded.

"A solution to what?" Baralai asked aggressive.

"To make her come back to you." Gippal answered with a smirk.

"Who has said that I want her back?" Baralai asked hiding the tears in his eyes. Gippal did not answer. He just laughed and Baralai sighed. "I'm going to pack my things and we can leave then." Baralai said as he turned and looked at all his clothes on the bed. He started to pick them and put them on a bag.

He finished packing some hours after the midnight. He went down to the lounge that was then empty. Baralai grabbed the car's key and left the house.

* * *

"Have you talked with him?" Rikku asked Gippal while she drove back to Luca. Gippal told her everything that Baralai had told her. "Poor Paine!" Rikku exclaimed after Gippal finished.

"And poor Baralai." He added with a sad tone. "He loves her, you know."

"Does he tell you?"

"No. But you can see it when he talks about her." Gippal confessed. Rikku and Gippal were talking about their friends during their drive at Luca. They tried to find a way to get them together again, but all their ideas had something wrong.

When they got there, Rikku left Gippal in his apartment. He wanted her to stay, but she told im that she had to come back home. Rikku drove to her house and saw all the lights on. It was something that surprised her, so she parked quickly her car and got inside her house.

"Rikku!" Auron exclaimed as he kissed her and hugged her when she opened the main door. "How has your holidays been, my dear?" He seemed happier than ever.

"Great, why? What's wrong?" She smiled trying to hide her surprised expression.

"I've got great news for you, my love."

"Tell me."

"We are getting married next week!" Auron exclaimed and Rikku's face went pale. "Aren't you happy?"

"Y-yeas, I am…but I don't have my dress and…don't you think that it's a bit hasty? People would have other plans and-"

"Don't worry." He interrupted her. "I've already talked with everyone. That's why I've been working so much lately. I didn't want you to stress yourself with all the preparations. And about your wedding dress, don't worry too. You can use my mother's one. I'm sure it will fit you perfectly."

"Wow, er…thanks. But, have you called Yuna and Paine?"

"Not yet. I'm sure they'd tell you my plans." Auron said and waited for Rikku to say something but she went silence. "Rikku? Say something."

"You know, it's been a long day today. I'm really tired and…you know…I'm going to sleep." Rikku excused herself. While she walked to her room, all she could think was that she had betrayed Gippal. He's gonna hate me for sure, she told herself as she hugged a cushion and tried to think about something.

* * *

"Yuna, have you thought about living together?" Tidus asked as they got to Luca centre.

"The truth is that yes, I've thought about it. But I haven't still decided in which house we are going to live in."

"You've tried my house." Tidus said and looked at Yuna with begging eyes. "We can try yours tonight."

"And then we can decide, can't we?" She laughed when she saw Tidus' expression. "Alright then." Yuna drove to her house with Tidus.

They got there and went upstairs with their suitcases to Yuna's apartment. Tidus observed it with a funny look. It was a girly apartment with pink shelves and tables. There was a small TV hanging on a wall. The bedroom was painted with the same colour of the shelves of the lounge. There was a big wardrobe with a lot of drawers inside it.

"Hey Yuna, do you use all these drawers?" He asked with a funny tone.

"Of course I do. But don't worry. I can leave one for you."

"I wanna know what you have inside." Tidus said as he opened a drawer. "Err…Yuna?" Tidus called his girlfriend. She appeared and saw the drawer that Tidus had opened. It was where she kept her weapons: her guns, her grenades, some knives.

"I can explain that." She said as she closed the drawer and sat Tidus in her bed.

"I can't wait to hear that explanation." Tidus was still looking at the drawer.

"Well, you see…Rikku and me… We are kind of…"

**Wow! So remember to tell me what do you think about it :D**


	10. My touch of happiness

**Hi there! So, here's another chapter (yeahhh!) I wanna thanks to that guest who left that review in the last chapter. Dear guest, I hope this story never ends too. I'm having such a good time writing it. **

**As always, hope you like and enjoy this chapter. Although it will be some Tuna and Paralai, I wanted to write more Rippal, so tell me what do you think about it **** R&R **

When Paine got back to Luca, she went straight away to her parents' house. She knocked several times until a servant opened the door. As always, she got inside the house without giving any explanation. The servant started to call her, but she ignored him.

"What's happening?" A male and angry voice asked from the stairs. Paine turned to him and met Nooj there. She ran to her cousin and hugged him as she started to cried. Nooj stood there without moving. He had not thought that it would be Paine who was causing all those noises. "Paine? What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here for a while? I need my family." She murmured against Nooj's chest.

"Yeah, sure. Let me help you with your suitcase." Nooj agreed and took Paine suitcase. They walked together in silence to Paine's old room. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Where are my parents?" She asked coldly. She did not want to express any emotion.

"They'll come tomorrow morning from Kilika."

"Night." Paine said as she closed her room door, leaving Nooj with the words in his mouth.

Paine sat on her bed and hugged herself. _How could he do something like that? How could he lie to me?,_ she asked herself as some sobs erupted from her mouth.

* * *

"Tidus, are you okay?" Yuna said and sat next to Tidus in her bed. She had told him the truth about her and Rikku, but he had not said anything yet.

"So, you're saying that Rikku and you are Paine's bodyguards." Tidus summed up. Yuna nodded. "But she doesn't know it." Again, Yuna nodded. "But, why?"

"Paine got into serious problems when she was almost 18. Her father put some guys to watch over her, but she discovered them so Millow had to find another way to protect Paine. By then, Rikku and I were studying in Luca's Police Academy. Mr. Teyw asked to talk with some of the students of the academy and after a long talk, he asked us to watch over Paine but with some conditions. She couldn't suspect about us." Yuna explained.

"As our mission." Tidus murmured but Yuna did not hear him.

"At first we were playing a roll, but with time, we became friends. Nowadays, we don't watch over her as bodyguards, but as friends."

"But, why do you still have your guns?" Tidus asked as he got up and opened the drawer with all Yuna's guns and grenades.

"Cause it is my job. Who knows when I can need them." Yuna defended herself as she walked to the drawer and took her favourite gun.

"Yuna. Have you said that Rikku and you were in the police academy?" He asked a bit surprised. _I've never thought that she would follow my steps,_ Tidus thought proudly.

"Yeah. After you left, I thought about it and I decided that it would be fun to follow you. I thought that I could find you someday." Yuna smiled sadly as she remembered how innocent she was back then.

"Are you serious? Do you really mean that, you wanted to find me?"

"I know it sounds stupid but, I don't know…" Yuna laughed.

"It's not stupid. I think it's so sweet." Tidus said as he hugged her tightly. "I always wanted to come back here with you, you know? But you deserved something better than me. That's why I left."

"Oh, come here my stupid one." Yuna told him and kissed him softly on his lips.

* * *

Two days after they arrived at Luca, Rikku waited for Yuna and Paine in a café. She had told them to meet her there as soon as possible. It had been 15 minutes since she arrived and she was getting impatient. Just when she thought that none would come, Yuna appeared.

"You're late!" Rikku exclaimed as she stood up to meet Yuna.

"I know, but I've been packing all my things to leave this afternoon my flat." Yuna apologized.

"I can't believe that after these days, you've finally decided to move to Tidus' house." Rikku smiled sadly. "What have you done with your guns?" Rikku asked. She had always loved one of Yuna's silver guns that it had a beautiful draw, and the colour was just perfect.

"I'll keep them with me." Yuna answered and Rikku looked at her surprised. "He knows everything."

"Wow. You're taking seriously this relation with him, huh?"

"I don't want to screw up things again." Yuna murmured. "But what do you want to tell us?"

"I was thinking about waiting to Paine, but I'm sure she would not come. Have you talked with her since the last day in Beside?" Rikku asked as she hoped Paine to appear in the last moment.

"No. I've tried to call her but she doesn't pick up the phone. I also went to her apartment the other day, but the blinds were all pulled down and when I rang, nobody opened the door." Yuna said a bit concerned.

"So, you're saying that she's not in her apartment."

"Maybe she's in her parents' house. But what happened that day?" Yuna asked. Rikku was about to answer that question when she realized that it should be Tidus who had to tell her everything about their mission.

"I think that she got an argument with Baralai." Rikku finally answered.

"But you know Paine. She wouldn't have done something like that just for an argument. She would have gone out and got drunk but nothing more. Besides, she had nothing important with him." Yuna and Rikku stayed in silence for a while until Yuna broke it. "But you haven't told me yet what do you want to tell us."

"I'm getting married." Rikku said with a serious tone.

"I know it." Yuna laughed but Rikku did not join her. "Rikku?"

"I'm getting married next week." She said as she hid her face in her hands.

"How?" Yuna asked with a soft tone. She had not expected that news.

"Auron had arranged everything and I'm getting married next week. I'll use his mother's wedding dress. He said he didn't want me to stress about all the preparations."

"But he hasn't called me or Paine yet." Yuna had a shock look.

"He told me that you were the last ones because he was sure that you would tell me." Rikku was on the edge of tears and she turned her head to one side to not look at Yuna. She saw as a young and blond man with a newspaper that was sat near them stood up and left the café as quick as possible. Although he was wearing his sunglasses, Rikku recognized him and she felt as something hard hit her stomach when she saw Gippal's angry expression. She could not help it anymore and two tears dropped from her eyes. "Yuna. I have to go now." She said as she stood up and took her purse.

"Rikku, where are you going?" Yuna asked really worried. She did not understand why her cousin was acting like that. She was supposed to be happy. She wanted to marry Auron, didn't she?

"I'm going home." She said as she wiped carefully her eyes. "Could you please go and find Paine? Please, tell her to call me. I want to tell her this by myself." Rikku asked and Yuna nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yuna got to Paine's parents house after she met Rikku in the café. She rang the door and after some minutes, a servant appeared in the doorstep. Yuna told him that she wanted to see Paine.

"I'm one of her friends." She introduced herself. The servant let Yuna to come in but he told her that she should wait in the hall. After that, the servant disappeared, leaving Yuna there.

She did not want to move from the spot that she was because she was afraid that someone could tell her something. She looked carefully around the room. She had only been there once, but nothing seemed different. Everything was as she remembered.

After some minutes, the servant came into the hall again but he disappeared into the kitchen's direction. Yuna looked at him puzzled. She was about to call him when a pair of footsteps were heard behind her. She turned around slowly and found Paine.

"Yuna?" Paine asked. She had red and swollen eyes. _I'm sure she was crying._ "What are you doing here?" She walked toward the brunette.

"We were so worried about you Paine. We didn't know where you were. I went to your apartment but nobody opened the door. And we waited for you today for a couple of hours but you didn't appear." Yuna started to say.

"I'm sorry. I've seen the missing call now. Was it something important?" She asked although Yuna could tell that she did not want to know much about their conversation.

"Rikku's getting married next week." Yuna answered a bit annoyed.

"What?!" Paine asked and looked at Yuna with wide eyes. "How?"

"She said that she wanted to talk with you, and as you don't want to show yourself, she asked me to tell you to call her."

"Yuna, I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. It's just that I need some time with my family." Paine said as she looked at the floor.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Something isn't okay. My father is quieter than ever and my mother lost that cheerfully mood. Now they are in their room with themselves. I've tried to talk with them but they keep saying that everything is okay."

"Paine…" Yuna called her friend as she walked to her. "I'm sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"Just forgive me."

"We don't have to forgive you anything. All we want is to see our rough and though Paine back." Yuna smiled as she hugged the other girl. Paine sighed and let Yuna to hug her for a few seconds.

"So, have you decided where you and Tidus are going to live?" Paine asked as she took a step back from Yuna.

"I'm moving today to his apartment. Why don't you come and help me with the move?"

"I'll think about it." Paine smiled and walked with Yuna to the street. "I'll call you later and tell you."

"Okay." Yuna agreed. She waved Paine and turned to go to Tidus' apartment when she saw a police car parked in front of Paine parents' house. Yuna quickly turned to look at Paine, who was paler than ever.

"Paine Teyw?" An officer asked the girls. Paine nodded. "We need to carry you to the office."

Paine looked at Yuna trying to comfort her friend. Yuna just stood there watching as Paine got into the car. She took her phone and dialed Rikku's number.

"Rikku? Yeah. I found her, but it's hard to explain. Well, basically, the police have come to take her to the police station. Rikku?" Yuna looked at her phone and saw that her cousin had ended the call. "Great…" She said to herself as she ran to Tidus' house.

* * *

The officer left Paine in a dark room with a table in the middle and two chairs, one in front the other. She looked around the room and saw something like a mirror, but she knew too well that behind that mirror was someone watching her. The officer asked her if she wanted something to drink, but Paine refused the invitation kindly. She sat in one of the chairs and waited to the door to open.

"Morning." Lenne smiled at Paine as she sat in the other chair.

"What do you want now?" Paine asked her with a tired voice. Of all the people in the world, Lenne was the last one that she wanted to see.

"You committed a felony, don't you remember?"

"Do you have any proof?" Paine smiled as she leaned on the table.

"I saw you there."

"Yeah, you saw me with a guy in the port. Is that the felony you were talking about?"

"I saw you with a gun, and picking all those boxes with drug inside."

"Really?" Paine had a clever look. "Think about it… Did you see me picking them by myself?" She asked and Lenne looked at her seriously. "No." She answered her own question.

"But they put them in your car." Lenne alleged. "That's the proof we need to involve you in that business."

"Are you sure that car was mine?" Paine had everything prepared that night. "I'm asking you again. Do you have any proof?" She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror.

* * *

Gippal was on the other side, looking how Lenne interrogated Paine. _She's so clever, _Gippal thought to himself with a smile. He was having a good time seeing as Lenne plan failed.

"Gippal?" Someone had entered the room and was calling him. He turned his head to a side and met Baralai. "What are you doing h-?" Baralai begun to say but went silence when he saw the two girls on the other side of the mirror.

"Lenne's interrogating her, but she's so clever." Gippal informed Baralai, who nodded several times as he took a site next to Gippal and listened to the conversation too.

* * *

"Don't you see, Paine? All I want is help you and a friend." Lenne said as she stood up and walked around the room. Paine leaned against the chair as she chuckled.

"Sure." She muttered as she looked down at her hands.

"Don't you believe me? Come on, think about it. Imagine that he keeps going with that sham. One day you would have told him that you love him and he would have said that he loves you too, but it would be a lie. Did you really want something like that to happen?"

"Listen." Paine said after some seconds of silence. "Don't worry about me cause I'm off of his life. I won't call him, nor see him anymore. He's all yours." Again, she looked at the mirror with sad eyes. Somehow, she thought that maybe he was behind that mirror listening to her.

* * *

"I think you should get out of here." Gippal told Baralai, but he stood there, listening how the conversation went on. "'Lai."

"I'm okay." Baralai said with his look fixed on Paine.

"You shouldn't hear this." Gippal told him again.

"Gippal. I'm fine. I was doing my job."

"You're lying." Gippal said and Baralai looked at him by the corner of his eye without saying anything. Gippal decided that he should left that conversation for another moment.

* * *

Lenne sat again on her chair and looked at Paine.

"That's not enough." Lenne told her and Paine looked at the other girl. "I want you to disappear from the city. Go far away from him. If you do that, I will leave you and your family alone. No more investigations and no more questions."

"What? This is crazy!" Paine yelled as she stood up. "You cannot ask me to do something like that! I've got here my family and friends. And here's the only place where I can study my grade."

"Lenne!" Baralai called her as he entered the room. The girls looked at him. Lenne had a shock look and Paine, who had sat on her chair again, was trying to avoid looking at him. "Er… They need you in…the meeting room. Gippal had something to tell you. He said it was important." Lenne looked at him with a puzzled look. "That's what he told me." Lenne nodded and left the room but she exchanged a look with Paine before closing the door.

Paine looked at the door and then at her hands. She did not want to look at Baralai. Not yet. She was still sitting on her chair. A part of her wished Baralai to go and left her there alone, but the other part of her wished to talk with him.

"Mrs. Teyw." Baralai called her and Paine looked at him. He wasn't looking at her. "You can leave now." Paine stood up and walked to the door that Baralai had opened to her. Once outside that room, she took a look at the office and saw as Gippal walked outside the building. _So he was with Baralai too, huh?_ She thought to herself as she followed him. Before exiting the building, she looked at her back and saw Baralai in the door of the other room watching her.

* * *

Rikku had been driving all day and she ended in Luca's port. Once there, she walked to a dock and stood there, watching as the sun hid in the ocean and the moon begun to appear while the waves crashed with the dock. She could not help but thinking about Gippal. _What he was doing there this morning?_ She asked to herself. Rikku looked at her ring and caressed it, remembering the night when Gippal gave it to her. _I've betrayed him. I love him and I've betrayed him!_ Rikku repeat to herself once and another time. Her phone started to ring and took her out of her thoughts. At first she did not want to pick it up, but then she thought that it could be Gippal, or Yuna with some Paine's news.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone. "Paine! Are you okay? Where are you?!" The blond girl yelled as she recognized Paine voice. "So you aren't in the police station? Yeah...Yuna told me. What's wrong?" She was quiet for a time while Paine told her everything about Lenne. "But that has to be a mistake! I know that you don't have drug's business. Oh yeah..., about my wedding. Can we talk about it later? I don't feel like talking about it now, sorry." Paine ended the call and Rikku stood in the dock for a few more minutes. Then she got into her car and drove to the city centre.

She stopped in front of Gippal's house. She looked to the different windows of the building and saw that there was light in Gippal's apartment. Rikku got out of the car and went to his door. Before knocking, she took a deep breath and thought about what she would tell him, but nothing came to her mind. _I think I have to improvise,_ she thought as she knocked three times on Gippal's door. Rikku heard some noise inside the building and then, the door opened, revealing a sad Gippal. They were looking at each other for a long time until Rikku asked him if she could come in. Gippal moved to one side then and let her entered in his apartment.

"I saw you this morning." She said turning her back to him. She walked to the nearest window and stood there, looking at the city lights.

"You did?"

"I'm sorry you had to know it that way." Rikku apologized, still looking by the window.

"Are you going to go on with the wedding?" Gippal asked with a depressed tone.

"What else can I do?"

"Break the compromise and run away with me." Gippal said as it was the easier thing to do.

"I can't do that. Everything is arranged now." Rikku sobbed and Gippal knew she was crying. He took a step to her but stopped. Not knowing what to do. She turned around and looked at him for the first time. Gippal took a step to her again and took her face in his hands. Rikku tried to smile at him but she could not and cried more. Finally, Gippal hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Gippal. I know I've betrayed you. And believe me when I tell you that I'm trying to do everything I can to stop the wedding. I've called my father and told him that I don't want to marry him. I talked with my friends, but nothing seems to work. They said that I'm just nervous. They don't believe me when I tell them that I don't love him anymore." Rikku murmured against Gippal's chest. He did not say anything. He just stood there and hugged her until she finally fell asleep in his arms. Gippal carried her to his bed and laid Rikku's there. He took off her shoes and dress, and put them in a chair in front of the bed. Then, he took Rikku key's car and parked it in a better place.

* * *

"Okay Tidus, all my things are here." Yuna said exhausted as she sat on Tidus' couch. He sat next to her and surrounded her shoulders with his arm. "But I'm going to unpack everything tomorrow. I'm really tired today." She laughed and curled up to her boyfriend.

"But I won't be here tomorrow morning to help you." Tidus protested.

Yuna stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"Don't worry. I'll call Rikku and Paine. Although I don't know if they would come."

"Why?"

"Well, Rikku's a bit annoyed about her wedding. Auron prepared everything to marry her next week." Tidus had a shock look and was looking at Yuna with wide eyes. _I hope she's joking,_ he wished but he read in Yuna's face that she was telling him the truth. _I wonder if Gippal knows it._ "And Paine is in some trouble." Yuna went on telling him. "An officer came today at her parents' house and took her to the police station."

"You're kidding me, right?" Tidus asked a bit scared and nervous.

"Why would I be kidding you?" Tidus knew that she was having some problems.

"All I can tell you is not to worry about Paine. I'll take care of her." Tidus said trying to comfort her.

"How are you going to take care of her?"

"Do you remember that I went to Bevelle's police academy, don't you?" He asked, ready to tell Yuna the whole truth. She nodded in agreement. "I'm still a cop. And I was in a mission these last months." Yuna looked at him confused. "I had to look after a friend that was trying to get at Paine's father by Paine." He finally said. Yuna moved away from him and looked at him.

"You lied again to me?" She asked in something like a whisper.

"I didn't mean it. I've never thought that you would be involved in the mission." Tidus told her. "We wanted to protect Paine too."

"Then, you know what happened that night, don't you?"

"Paine discovered Baralai. She knows now that Baralai's a cop too." Yuna face want paler at each word that Tidus said.

"Why have the police come this noon to her house?" She asked with wet eyes and a broke voice.

"I'm sure that my boss wanted to talk with her, but as I've said before, don't worry cause I'm going to protect her. I know that Gippal and Baralai would do it too." Tidus told her and moved closer to Yuna. "Yuna, we want to protect her."

"Protect her? Is she in trouble?"

"We know that someone is threatening her. Besides, there's my boss that is in love with Baralai. I'm sure that Paine had to face her because of her relationship with Baralai." Tidus explained to Yuna.

"Which relationship?" She asked so confused. She did not know anything about Paine having a relationship with Baralai.

"Paine and Baralai have been together since a few weeks ago."

"Because it was part of the mission?" She asked with an angry tone. She cared for Paine, and she did not want to see her hurt by a guy.

"Because he loves her." Tidus answered and Yuna relaxed. "But Paine discovered him the other night and that's why she left."

"We have to help them." She muttered.

"Yes, we have. The problem is that we don't know how." He said and Yuna was thinking for a while.

"Maybe if they see each other again...and alone..."

* * *

"Where have you been today, my dear?" Payd asked her daughter when she entered in her room. Paine was surprised to see her mother in her room.

"I've been taking a walk." She lied and sat next to her mother. "Mum, is everything okay with you and dad?"

"Of course we're okay." Payd smiled. "It's just that your father is having some problems with the company. He's getting a bit...tired. But let's not talk about your father. You haven't told me yet why you're here." Paine cursed in a muttered. _She's so clever, _she thought to herself.

"I need to come back with you."

"Why? What's happened with that guy. Baralai was his name?"

"He's a liar." Paine answered and looked away from her mother. Payd moved closer to her daughter and hugged her. "How could I be so stupid, mum? And why it is hurting so much?" She finally asked. She needed to talk about it with someone.

"You weren't stupid. You were in love. And it's hurt so much because you still love him." Payd told Paine as she stroked Paine's short hair. "Are you going to tell me what's happened?"

"All I going to say is that he's a liar."

"And there's nothing that he could do to make you to forgive him?" Payd asked innocently.

"No! I don't want to see him again!" She yelled and tried to move away from her mother but she did not let her go.

"But you were so happy with him..."

"But he's lost me." She answered. "And I've lost him." She murmured. _I've lost my touch of happiness. _"He doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Now he doesn't call me by my name, but by my surname." Paine was trying to get everything out of her head. "I've lost him and he's lost me." She repeated again.

* * *

Rikku woke up when her phone start to ring. She looked around the room and found herself in Gippal's room. She looked at herself and saw that she was dressed with one of his t-shirts and that Gippal had an arm around her waist. Her phone went on ringing and Rikku took it out of her purse. Gippal moved to one side. _I've woke him up, _she thought as she answered her phone, thinking that it was Yuna or Paine.

"Hello?" She asked, not worry about Gippal because he saw him with his eye opened. As all nights, he had taken off his patch and Rikku could see his whole face. He was beautiful like that, but she understood why he wore his patch. _It had to be really uncomfortable when people ask you why you had your right eye close,_ she thought as she stroked Gippal's hair and smiled at him.

"Where are you Rikku?" A male voice asked and Rikku knew then who was it.

"I'm in Paine's house. I've been the whole day with her and I'm too tired to go home now, so I'm staying in her house." Rikku answered Auron's question.

"I see…" He murmured. "Well. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night." Rikku said quickly and ended the call.

"You're a pretty liar." Gippal told her as he hugged Rikku and kiss her lips quickly several times.

* * *

"_You're a pretty liar."_ Auron heard before Rikku ended the call. He was with Nooj in Paine parent's house. Nooj had told him that Paine was living there since she arrived from Beside.

"Where is she?" Nooj asked him as he took a sip from his cup of wine.

"She's with her fucking lover." Auron answered with a dark tone.

"Has she a lover? Wow, I've never expected that." Nooj confessed with surprise. "But, what if she has one? You don't love her."

"I know, but I have my pride." Auron argued. "It's so embarrassing."

"Why are you going on with the wedding, anyways?"

"Because her father has some Al Bhed companies. If I marry her, I can get to those companies. And together, you and me, we will control all Spira's business."

"You're so clever man." Nooj smiled and took another sip from his cup of wine.

"How are things here?" Auron asked.

"Well, I have to stop the operation when Paine appeared. But the layer will come tomorrow with all the papers." Nooj explained to Auron, who listened while thinking about their plan.

"And what if Paine suspect or something?"

"Don't worry. I've got everything planned. And if she doesn't want to cooperate, I've got something that would change her mind." Nooj laughed as he stood up and moved to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a folder with some papers inside. Auron took it and opened it.

"I see." Auron laughed too as he took one of the papers that had written all Baralai's information.

**OMG! Why do you think they have that information?!**


	11. Not now

**Hey there! So here's another chapter of TH. I wanna thanks to for her reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm glad you like the changes in the story, . Thank you very much!**

**To my others readers...You can leave a guest review telling me what do you think about the chapter and the story. It's not that difficult ha ha ha. But anyways, read and enjoy this chapter. I'll see you next week ^^**

"Rikku, why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Yuna asked a bit suspicious. She was in a restaurant with Paine and Rikku, having a lovely breakfast.

"You see, I really like this dress and, as I didn't want to put it in the wardrobe, I decided to wear it again." Rikku lied with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Paine." She looked at her friend who was really different. "Hey Paine, what's up with your hair today?"

Paine looked at Rikku confused. Yuna did as Paine but her gaze travelled to Paine at the end. She had not noticed it at first but it was true that the girl was different. She had not combed her hair as usual. She had it down and the girls could see that Paine's hair almost reached her shoulder.

"I didn't feel like combing it today." Paine answered without much emotion.

"You're a totally different person!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Can I touch it?" Rikku asked and the others girls looked at her. Yuna looked at her cousin with a shyly smile, and Paine looked at Rikku with a socked look. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. I wanna know if it's soft or what. It's quite long, huh?"

"Usually, I combed it back. I have to use a lot of gel to fix it, you know. But as I've told you before, I didn't feel like combing it today." Paine explained. "Anyways, what do you want, Yuna?" Paine asked. Yuna had called her and Rikku that morning telling them that it was an important issue.

"Oh right! I've finished with the move. I mean, all my things are now in Tidus' house."

"Congratulations. But?" Paine knew that something more was behind that statement.

"But I need some help to put everything in its place."

"So, you want us to help you?" Rikku asked excited. She loved that part of the moves.

"Tidus isn't at home to help me and..." Yuna begun to said but Paine interrupted her.

"It's a yes or no question." She had her typical cold look.

"Well, if you don't mind, then yes. I want you to help me."

"I'm in!" Rikku yelled and started to jump around the room. Yuna laughed and Paine hid her face in her hands.

"I'm not in." Paine said as she could.

"Why not, party pooper?" Rikku asked as she stopped jumping when she heard Paine's answer.

"Because I don't want to do anything today. I just want to lie on my bed, and do nothing."

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Yuna begged and Paine sighed as an answer. Yuna and Rikku knew then that she would come with them.

They ended with their breakfast. Yuna paid the bill and walked outside followed by Paine and Rikku, who were arguing about Paine's hair.

"You're so totally cool right now, Paine!" Rikku giggled and Paine shot her a death look. "Oh come on, I'm telling you beautiful things and you look me like that?"

"Girls, I need to go to my apartment first." Paine said as she turned to the left. The others girls followed her. "I want to check that everything is okay."

The girls walked together talking about silly stuff as Paine's hair, Rikku's dress and Tidus' house. When they arrived at Paine's apartment, the ruby-eyed girl told her friends to wait there instead of going up with her. Rikku and Yuna nodded.

Paine entered in the hall and was about to went upstairs when she thought about looking at her inbox to look if she had some mail there. It took her some minutes to find the key. She opened it and took a lot of envelops. _Publicity. Publicity. Publicity,_ she said as she looked at the different envelops. Finally, she found something that called her attention. It was a white envelop without anything written on it. Paine touched it and felt something inside. Carefully, she opened it and found a key and something like a business card. Paine took the key and looked at it. It was the key of the car that she had given to Baralai when his car was in the mechanic. _It seems that he doesn't want to remember me._ The business card had a direction. _Probably, it is where my car is._

"Girls." Paine called Rikku and Yuna as she went out. "It's going to take me awhile so, why don't you go on and I'll meet you there when I finish here?" She suggested and her friends nodded.

"Don't be late." Yuna told her with a concerned look.

"I won't." Paine answered.

"If you don't show up yourself, I'm going to take you there by myself." Rikku tried to threaten Paine, but all she got was a chuckle.

"I'd like to see that." Paine laughed and walked to her apartment.

She opened the door and found more envelops, but those were different. They were big and had her name written on it. Paine took them and started to open them as she sat on her couch. As she opened them, she took a photo with a message on the back. They were photos of her holidays in Beside the last week. In the photos appeared everyone. One of them was taken the day on the beach when she realized Baralai's ring. Another one was taken one night when they went out dinner. The day of the beach cafe... "What the hell is that?" Paine asked herself loudly as she looked at the different photos. The message was always the same: **Careful. We're watching you. **She walked to her room and went back to the lounge with a folder in her hands. Paine opened it and put all the photos inside with the first photo that she had received. She was breathing with some difficulties.

Paine turned her gaze to the couch and saw the white envelop. She took the key and the business car and run to that direction. _He doesn't want the car but me either._

* * *

"Hey Yunie." Rikku called her cousin. "Do you think Paine's okay?"

"Sure. Don't you see that she's acting as always." Yuna replied as she entered in Tidus' apartment followed by Rikku.

"Oh my Yevon...This is a mess."

"You see why I've asked for your help." Yuna smiled shyly and took her phone.

"Who are you calling to?"

"Tidus."

"Oh Yunie. You're so cute. You cannot be one hour without hearing his voice, right?" Rikku asked. She had that feeling with Gippal, although her situation was different. She could not call Gippal all the time. People would suspect.

"Don't be like that. I want to tell him that you and Paine are going to help me. He has been so worried this morning, thinking that I was going to do all the work by myself." Yuna answered and talked with Tidus for a while.

Rikku started to walk around the apartment. She found Tidus and Yuna's room. It was a small but tidy room, with a lot of Tidus' things and some of Yuna's. There was a shelve with different photos in front of the bed. Rikku decided to take a look at the persons in the photos. Gippal, Baralai and Tidus appeared in most of them. The three boys were smiling and laughing, with something that looked like a uniform. _These photos must be taken when they were in the academy,_ Rikku thought as she remembered her days in the Academy with Yuna. She went on looking at the photos and saw others with Yuna. They seemed so happy, holding each other and with a really big smile. Suddenly, something came to her mind. Rikku walked to the lounge where Yuna was finishing talking with Tidus. The brunette looked at her cousin when she appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Has Auron called you to tell you about the wedding?" Rikku asked serious, although she knew the answer.

"Not yet." Yuna answered innocently until she realized what Rikku was talking about. "I'm sure he will call me."

"Yuna. The wedding is in four days."

"Rikku..." It was all Yuna could say.

* * *

Paine drove to the direction that Yuna had told her after thinking for a long time. She thought of going to the police station and left the car there for Baralai, but then she thought that maybe he did not want to see her. Finally, she decided to give Tidus the car. _He would listen to his friend._

"Sorry for the delay." Paine told to their friends when Yuna opened the door of the apartment. Rikku was already unpacking things from a box and putting them in their places. She had changed into a pair of leggings that Yuna had and a long t-shirt, probably from Tidus.

"I knew that you would come after what I told you this morning!" Rikku exclaimed walking to her friend. "Want to change into something older?"

"Rikku, don't you think that I should be the one saying that?" Yuna asked poking at her cousin shoulder.

"I'm fine girls." Paine replied pointing at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of sweaty baggy sport trousers and a tight t-shirt. "But do you have any kerchief or something that I could use to tie back my hair?" Yuna smiled as she walked to her room and came back with a red kerchief in her hand. She handed it to Paine, who took it and put it around her hair.

"Why are you putting that? Now none would see your hair." Rikku pouted but Paine ignored her and started to unpacking things too.

After a boring hour unpacking, Paine lied in the lounge floor trying to ignore Rikku's complains. Yuna was a bit bored too so she turned on the stereo and put her iPod on. A romantic song started to play but Paine stood up and put another one.

"Hey! I want to listen to that song!" Rikku protested and put the song again.

"We need other kind of music, no fluffy songs." Paine argued and put the other song again.

"You're big meanie!"

Yuna came to where the girls were and put a random song. The others girls looked at her and she paused her iPod.

"Girls. It's my iPod so I'm going to decide which song we can listen." Yuna said and with that, she ended the conversation.

Rikku exchanged a look with Paine who shrugged and went back unpacking things. Rikku sighed and begun to pile all the boxes out of the apartment.

"_They see me rolling...they're hating..."_ Rikku sang and dance through the apartment with Yuna and then with Paine. They were having a good time then and the three girls started dancing in the lounge with the music really loud. They jumped and sang loudly until they finished knocking down the couch. "Nice dance." Rikku laughed as she sat down in the knocking couch.

"We need a break." Paine smiled as she breathed deeply. Then looked at Rikku and laughed.

"Wanna eat something?" Yuna asked. Paine and Rikku looked at her and laughed as they nodded. "What are you laughing at?" She asked with a smile.

"You're hair is a mess." Rikku answered pointing at Yuna's hair. The girl blushed and looked at Paine for help, but she was laughing too.

"Yuna?" Someone asked from behind the sofa. The voice sounded worried. "Yuna?!"

"Tidus?" The girl asked as she emerged from the couch.

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed and ran to his girlfriend. "What's happened?" He asked and he could hear some giggles.

"Well, let see. We were dancing and singing and... Oh hey!" She exclaimed seeing that her boyfriend had come with some company.

"Have you said 'we'?" A cocky voice asked and Rikku head poked out. "I see." He chuckled. "Let me help you with the couch."

"Don't worry." Yuna told him, refusing his help. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked kindly as she stood up. Gippal said that he would like a beer and Tidus asked for another one.

"Where's the other musketeer?" Rikku asked pointing at the two guys.

"Finishing his cigar." Gippal answered and walked to Rikku. He caressed her hand lightly, thinking that she was alone, but then another head poke out next to Rikku.

"I'll be going now."

"Paine!" Gippal exclaimed. "Long time not to see you. How are you?" Paine shot him a death glare. "I see. But why don't you stay a little longer? Take a beer with us." Gippal was trying to make her stay just for his friend.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Paine said again but Yuna appeared with some beers in her hands.

"Girls, I've taken one for us too. I think we deserve it." She giggled and sat next to Tidus on the floor.

Everyone, including Paine, took their beer and sat on the floor. Paine sat next to the door with her bag on one side and a wall on the other side. She ended quickly her beer and stood up. Rikku and Yuna started to complain but Paine told them that they could meet that night. As she was about leaving, the door opened and they had to face each other. Paine remembered then the key. She moved to a side, letting Baralai to come inside the apartment, and started looking in her bag for the white envelop. She took it out and changed the business card by another one. She then let the envelop on the table and grabbed the door knocker.

"Paine." Tidus called her and she turned to meet the others. "You're forgetting something." He said pointing at the envelop.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, that envelop of the table." Gippal added. Paine turned to her friends and saw that everyone was looking at the envelop and then at her. She met Baralai's eyes.

"No. I'm not forgetting a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g." She kind of smiled and left the house. Everyone was looking at Baralai expectant, waiting for his reaction. Finally, he took the envelop and ran after Paine.

Rikku and Yuna ran to the nearest window and watched as Paine walked outside the building. Seconds later, Baralai appeared and ran after her again. Gippal and Tidus moved to the window too and they opened it. None wanted to lose any part of the conversation.

* * *

"You are forgetting this." Baralai said when he was closer enough from Paine, who turned around and met him. Again.

"Mr. Syndehaw, I'm not going to repeat it again. I'm not forgetting anything." Paine eyes were cold and Baralai stayed there, not knowing what to say, and hurt by the way Paine had called him. "Can I leave now? Or do you need something else from me?" Again, silence. "I see." Paine turned and started to walk again.

"I've already had mine. You gave it to me until they finish with my car. They've finished it now. That's why I'm giving you this." Baralai explained to her.

"The problem is that I don't want it now. Do whatever you want with it, I don't care. But don't give it to me. You can give it to your little whore. The one that shot me in the arm." Paine glared at Baralai and walked away to her parents' house.

* * *

"Who has shot Paine in the arm?!" Yuna exclaimed to Tidus. Her face was paler than ever.

"Gippal?" Tidus asked to his friend.

"Well, you see. Our boss has something like a crush with Baralai and..." Gippal begun to say but Rikku interrupted him.

"Has she shot Paine?"

"Yes." Gippal answered and looked at the girls and then al Tidus.

"I'm going to my house." Rikku said and sent a look at Yuna, who understood it perfectly. Gippal looked at her disappointed but did not say anything. "I'll see you tonight with Paine." She walked out of the door. Seconds later, Gippal phone sounded. It was a message. **I'll c u 2night too 3.** Gippal smiled and went out of Tidus' apartment, hoping he could catch Rikku. Tidus and Yuna sat in silence after he left, until the girl broke it.

"You told me that you were in the mission to protect Paine."

"Yeah." Tidus replied a bit scared.

"Then, why did you let your boss to shot her?"

"I wasn't there. Neither Baralai, nor Gippal. We couldn't do anything." Tidus excused himself and moved closer to Yuna. "Yuna. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"It's okay Tidus." She answered petting his hand and with her gaze lost in the window. "But I'm going to talk with your boss. Now."

"Yuna, everything is okay now." Tidus was trying to stop her, but nothing seemed to work.

"Don't worry. All I'm going to do is tell her that she shouldn't do that." Yuna smiled and went to their room to dress up.

* * *

Yuna met Rikku in the park in front of the police station. The two girls knew who Lenne was, so they were waiting for there for a couple of hours. Both of them knew that they should not be doing that, but she shot Paine. What if she had killed her? Rikku and Yuna were each one with their thoughts when Lenne exited the building. The girls exchanged a look and started walking to her.

"I'm sorry miss, are you a police?" Rikku asked in a sweetie voice and Yuna puts her more adorable look. Lenne looked at her and nodded. "Thanks Yevon!" Rikku exclaimed and took Lenne's wrist.

"We saw something strange there, in that alley." Yuna said pointing at a dark area. "We don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. I'll take a look." Lenne told them with a smile. She grabbed her gun but did not take it out. Lenne walked slowly into the alley and Rikku and Yuna followed her until they were hidden of the eyes of the rest of the people. "I don't see anything wrong." She murmured and something hit her back.

Lenne fell on the ground and looked at the girls to see if they were okay. Her eyes found two wide and devil smiles. She looked at them a bit scared. Lenne did not understand what was happening.

"Really?" Yuna asked as she kicked Lenne. Then, she took Lenne's gun and kept it in a safe place. "Now that we are here... Why don't we have a talk?"

"A talk?" Lenne voice was filled with terror then.

"We heard that you shot Paine a week ago." Rikku walked to Lenne, who was sat on the ground against a wall. Rikku saw the scared expression of the girl and laughed. "Don't worry. The only thing we want to do is to talk."

"You shouldn't do that again. I mean shot Paine." Yuna added moving closer to the girl as Rikku was doing. "Because this time you are talking with us, but next time we wouldn't be as friendly as we are now." Yuna whispered and hit Lenne's face. Rikku laughed again and kicked her. Yuna and Rikku started to walk out of the alley, but the brunette turned around one more time. "Remember our talk."

* * *

"Hey dudes." Tidus called the attention of their friends. "Wanna go out tonight with the girls?" He suggested as he sat on his office chair. It was almost nine at night, so they would be out soon.

"Sure." Gippal replied with a small smile while looking at the screen of his computer.

"I'm not going." Baralai answered looking at the papers on his desk. "Have you seen my cigar pack? I need a break now." He sighed and found his cigars in his bag. Baralai was working really hard lately, and he was also smoking more too. The boy walked to the door of the building with Gippal and Tidus.

"Why are you working so hard lately?" Tidus asked as he sat on the steps of the building.

"I left these last months my work in a second plan. I need to make up." Baralai answered as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.

"Do you really want to recover the time that you've lost or..." Gippal begun to say, not sure if he should or not continue with his sentence.

"Or what?" Tidus asked looking at his friend and then at Baralai, who was against a wall looking at his cigar.

"Or recover the person that he's lost?" Gippal murmured. Tidus looked at their friends but nobody say anything else.

"Let's forget about that. And let's forget about the girls tonight." Tidus said standing up and walking to his friends. "How about a men night?" He asked with a smile.

"What?" Gippal chuckled.

"A night of men. Just you, Baralai and me. Not girls." Tidus explained and that caught Baralai's attention.

"Okay, I'm in." Baralai agreed after hearing Tidus' plan. Gippal nodded in agreement too and they arranged things for that night. Baralai had ended his cigar so they went back to the office and finished they work.

* * *

"Why are you going to a men night?" Yuna asked Tidus as she saw him getting ready.

"Because we've been with you girls for a long time and we need to talk about men stuff." Tidus told her. "Besides, if we go out with you tonight, Baralai wouldn't come." Yuna thought about it and she had to agree with Tidus.

"Well, at least you can come and say hello." Yuna told him. Tidus laughed and kissed her forehead before leaving the apartment. "Don't talk about us in the bed!" She screamed at him. Yuna knew that when Tidus talked about men stuff, he was thinking about that and she was right.

Yuna walked to her room and took a book. It was two hours until she met the girls. _Great...,_ she thought to herself as she opened the book. Suddenly, she remembered something. She took her phone a called Auron.

"Auron?" Yuna asked shyly.

"Yuna? Is something wrong?" Auron asked, but Yuna told him that everything was okay. "So how are you doing? I've heard that you had a new boyfriend."

"Yeah, his name's Tidus. I've known him since we were teens and we've just decided to start our relationship again. By the way, have you decided a date for the wedding already?" Yuna asked, although she knew the answer. _Maybe Auron need some help to tell me._

"No. Not yet. Rikku's always trying to avoid the subject." Auron voice sounded sad. At that moment, Yuna's mind was a hurricane. "I think she's with another man."

"Why are you saying that? Rikku loves you."

"She is always outside. Every time that I arrange a dinner with her, she tells me that she's busy with you and Paine. But I know she isn't with you."

"Auron, believe me. She is not with another man." Yuna told him seriously again and Auron ended the call without giving her an answer. _No way... It's true that lately Rikku has been acting as Auron doesn't exist in her life but...I know her, and I know that she will never cheat on him._

* * *

Rikku, Yuna and Paine went to the club where they saw the guys for the first time. AS the first time, they were really casual. Rikku had the same dress as that morning because she had not stopped in her house yet. Yuna was wearing a blue skirt with a white top and a pair of black heels. Paine wore a pair of tight jeans with a red blouse and a pair of red heels too. Her hair was as always and that was something that upset Rikku. They sat there and talked about random staff while drinking coloured drinks.

"Where's Tidus?" Paine asked. She was hoping to see Tidus and Yuna together, as lately those two seemed to be joined by the hip.

"He's in a men night." Yuna answered playing with the straw in her drink.

"Why?" Rikku asked laughed. She found so funny the idea of a men night. "And what they are supposed to do in a men night?"

"He said that they need to talk about men staff."

"You know what that means, right?" Paine asked with a smile.

"Of course I do. But I told him not to tell his friends about our bedroom life." Yuna replied proudly.

"Wait! Men stuff is that kind of stuff?" Rikku asked with a disgusting voice. "Ewww."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Baralai asked as he saw the club where Tidus had decided to go. It was the club where the mission begun and where he first saw Paine.

"I like this club. The music was so good and so the drinks." Tidus answered as he entered inside the club and his voice was silenced by the loud music.

"This time we are going to enjoy it. We are not working as last time." Gippal said loudly and laughed as he tried to find a place where they could sit. Tidus did as well, but it was useless. The place was crowded.

"You see, there's no way we can sit in." Baralai told them. "Let's go and find another place."

"No!" Gippal exclaimed as he saw a table in a corner. "There!" he pointed to the table and ran to it followed by Tidus and Baralai, who sighed. "Now. Who's going to take our drinks?" Baralai, who was stood up, offered himself and walked to the bar.

He ordered the drinks and waited looking at the dance floor. There were some couples dancing really close one from the other, a group of girls jumping, dancing and singing the song in a corner, and near the girls were a group of boys watching them. Everyone was having a good time except him. He tried to enjoy the night, but all he could think about was how he ruined the most incredible relationship he ever had. His eyes were lost on the dance floor when a voice called him.

"Baralai?"

He turned around and met Taria. She had not changed a bit. Her red curly long hair was as he remembered, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She was smiling at him.

"It's been a long since last time I saw you." Baralai answered looking at her.

"Almost a year." Taria added smiling. "How have you been?"

"Working as always."

"You're still in that secret programme, right?" Taria asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going to finish with it soon. I don't feel comfortable there."

"Good, because that boss of yours, I know she feel something for you." Baralai sighed and looked away. "Aren't you interested on her?"

"No, of course I'm not interest on her." Baralai murmured.

"Why? Is there any other girl?" Taria asked curiously.

"Well, let's say that there was another girl. But thanks to my boss I lost her." Baralai answered looking at Taria's eyes.

"Do you want to take something with me?" Taria moved closer to Baralai.

"Taria, I-" Baralai begun to say and a shadow crossed behind Taria. Baralai's eyes widen. _No. No. No. Not now,_ he told himself as he watched her walked away.

"Baralai?" Taria asked stroking Baralai's chest.

"I'm sorry. I have to go now." Baralai answered and walked to his table with their drinks. Taria stayed there looking at him and wondering why she left him. _Because of his boss, Taria. That's why._

* * *

"Paine, you're a wonderful friend!" A drunken Rikku exclaimed as she saw Paine coming with their drinks.

"Yeah, whatever." Paine smiled handing Rikku her drink.

"Hey! Isn't that Tidus?" Yuna asked as she saw a blondie head. "Yeah! He's Tidus." She exclaimed and ran to him. Rikku looked at Yuna's direction and spotted Gippal.

"Wait for me Yunie!" Rikku yelled and followed her cousin.

Paine eyes travelled around the club until they saw Yuna, Rikku and the guys. She thought about going with them, but something, or better say someone, stopped her. There he was with his platinum hair talking with the others girls. _No way I'm going to go with that jerk,_ Paine thought and took a sip of her drink, still looking at him. She was so focused on him that she did not notice that a creepy guy had come until he called her.

He started talking with Paine and asking her why she was in a place like that alone. She tried to ignore him until she realized that Baralai was looking at her direction. She change her strategic and begun to talk with the creepy guy. She invited him to sit with her and she made as she was listening to him, but her attention was focused on Baralai.

After a couple of minutes, the girls came back to their table with the boys, including Baralai. They made room for everyone. After they made sure that everyone had a place, Yuna, Tidus and Gippal went to the bar to order some drinks, leaving Rikku, Baralai, Paine and the creepy guy alone.

"So Paine, who's your friend?" Rikku asked and she could see as Baralai looked at his shoes.

"Zylg...or Cys." Paine answered doubly. "Fuck, what's your name again?" She asked to the creepy boy that smiled shyly at her.

"It's Cesu." The guy answered.

"Oh. So you've just met her, haven't you?" Rikku asked to the guy who nodded and surrounded Paine's shoulder with his arm. She sent him a death look, but the creepy guy ignored it. Rikku begun to feel really uncomfortable in that table, se she excused herself telling them that she was going to help Yuna. That left Paine and Baralai alone with the creepy guy.

"And who are you?" Creepy guy asked pointing at Baralai with his head.

"Nobody." Baralai answered with a kind smile and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Creepy guy." He muttered and Paine looked at him disgusting. She took his arm off of her shoulders and moved away from him. Baralai noticed it and looked at her with a raise eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It was funny the first five minutes, but now it is really boring." Paine replied and tried to fire him, but he did not get Paine's indirect. Baralai chuckled and the creepy guy sent him a cold look.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing." Baralai replied moving his head. The creepy guy was about to argue when Yuna, Tidus, Gippal and Rikku appeared with the drinks.

They guys sat together and started to talk about random stuff. Everyone participated in the conversation except Baralai and Paine. Baralai was looking at the dance floor thinking about Taria and the conversation with her. _It didn't hurt this much when Taria left me. And I was supposed to love her, but..._ Baralai's conversation with himself was making him really nervous and he needed a cigar. He stood up and told everyone that he was outside.

On the other hand, Paine was getting serious problems trying to release herself from the creepy guy. He started surrounding her waist and stroked her back. Paine moved away from him but he always caught her and moved closer to her. Rikku and Yuna were looking at her and she tried to ask for help, but her friends did not catch the message. Finally, she excused herself saying that she needed some water.

Paine walked to the bar and hide behind a group of girls, waiting for the creepy guy to disappear of the table. She waited and waited for a couple of minutes. Paine looked at her table and saw that there were only Rikku and Gippal. Tidus and Yuna were on the dance floor and the creepy guy was nowhere. _Finally!,_ Paine exclaimed to herself and somebody grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Paine asked to the creepy guy that had appeared behind her.

"Why don't we go out and talk without all this noise?" The creepy guy asked with a creepy smile.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Sure." The creepy guy said and pushed Paine out of the club.

Once out, he tried to hug her, but Paine always moved away and took some steps back from him. The street was deserted. The guard of the door wasn't there and the long queue that was at the beginning of the night had dissipated.

"Are you scared?" The creepy guy asked Paine as he took a step to Paine and saw as Paine took a step back from him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said and hugged Paine.

The girl tried to free herself from the hug but the guy was strong and did not let her go. Finally, Paine gave in a told herself that it was just a hug. She waited for the guy to move away but after some seconds in that position, he begun to kiss her neck as his hands travelled down Paine's sides and stopped on her hips.

"I think I should be going." Paine told him trying to take his hands. "I'm seriously."

"Why don't we go to that alley and have some more privacy." The creepy guy suggested pointing at the alley where Paine had that fight.

"No!" Paine yelled and pushed back the guy. "Who do you think am I?" Paine was getting really furious. _Does he think that I'm a slut or something like that?_

"Oh come on. You've been all night turning me on, and now you are going to tell me no?" The creepy guy laughed and moved closer to Paine. "Don't think that you can escape now." He whispered into her ear and pressed Paine against him.

"Please!" Paine begged but the creepy guy ignored her and laughed. She closed her eyes waiting for him to reconsider it, but she felt as somebody pushed her to a side really quickly.

Paine opened her eyes just in time to see Baralai punching the creepy guy in the face. He had a furious look that scared Paine. The creepy guy fell on the ground and looked up at Baralai. After some seconds, he stood up and faced Baralai. They begun to argue until the creepy guy hit Baralai too. Baralai and the creepy guy started fighting until Paine could separate them. She moved between them and faced the creepy guy.

"Stop it!" She yelled with ire in her eyes. The creepy guy looked at her and then at Baralai, who was breathing heavily behind her. "Leave us!"

"Of course I'm leaving. But with you." He answered grabbing Paine, but Baralai intervened again.

"Let her go!" Baralai exclaimed punching him again.

"You're a fucking bastard! You've broken my nose!" The creepy guy exclaimed as he let Paine go.

Baralai surrounded her and then pushed her behind him. He did not lower his guard until the creepy guy disappeared at the end of the street. That was when he breathed deeply and turned around to check if Paine was okay. She was looking down, but Baralai could tell that she was fine. He moved then away from her and lighted another cigar.

"Thank you." Baralai heard her whispered. He looked at her by the corner of his eye and saw that she was still looking down.

"It's okay. That's what we should do. The police should protect people." _Not lie to them,_ he finished in his mind.

"You're hurt." Paine stated. Baralai looked at his hands that had some scratches. Paine took a few steps towards him. "Let me help you healing them."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Your nose and lip are bleeding." Paine pointed out.

"I don't have anything broken." Baralai told her but did not look at the girl. "Go home and rest." Paine was looking at him and was about to argue but she shocked her head.

"Thank you." She said again and walked to her parent's house. That was when Baralai looked at her and saw as her tiny figure disappeared in a corner. _How can I be so stupid? Baralai! Run after her and tell her that you're sorry,_ he told himself, but he did not do anything. He just stayed there looking at the street with his cigar in his hand.

* * *

"Do you want come home tonight?" Gippal asked Rikku as he caressed her tight behind the table.

"I've already gone yesterday." Rikku smiled. "I need to go to my house and change my clothes. Yuna asked me this morning why I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Gippal asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sure." Rikku squeezed his hand. "Why don't we eat together? I have to visit the dressmaker in the morning."

"You're going to the dressmaker for your wedding dress, right?" Gippal asked although he knew the answer.

"Let's not talk about my wedding, okay?" Rikku suggested. Her wedding was something that upset both Gippal and her and she did not want to ruin the good mood of the night.

* * *

Paine arrived at her parent's house after twenty minutes. She opened the door slowly, trying not to wake up to anybody. She introduced herself in silently and begun to walk to her room upstairs, but a voice called her name from the lounge. She walked there slowly and found Nooj sitting in her father couch.

"You shouldn't be there, you know? My father will get really mad if he finds out." Paine smiled and sat next to her cousin.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been in a club with Rikku and Yuna." Paine answered frowning.

"I was hoping that we could talk this afternoon, but you have disappeared." Nooj told her as he stood up and took his folder and some papers.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I need your sign with these papers." Nooj said handing her the papers. Paine read them careful and her face turned white as she was finishing reading them.

"What are you talking about?" Paine asked throwing the papers away.

"You are going to renounce your rights in the business. And I'm going to take them." Nooj explained and looked at Paine.

"You can't do that. My father won't approve it." Paine argued.

"You think so? Look." Nooj asked her pointing at the sing of Millow. He smiled as he watched Paine eyes wide opened. "Now it's your turn."

"I don't know what you have done to my father to make him sign this. But it's not going to work with me."

"Are you sure?" Nooj asked. "I threatened your father telling him that I'd hurt the most important thing in his life if he did not sign it. I can do the same with you."

"What?" She whispered.

"Your friend Yuna seems really happy with her new boyfriend, doesn't she? And Rikku... That guy, Gippal, loves her truthly. It's a pitty that she has to marry this weekend." Nooj begun to say and Paine's face was with an astonishment expression. "And then it is Baralai."

"Don't do anything to them. Please." Paine said when she heard all that.

"Sign the papers then."

Paine looked at his cousin and then at the papers. She took a pen and was about to sign it but stopped and looked at Nooj.

"You have to promise me that you are going to let them alone." Paine ordered and Nooj told her that she had his word. She sighed and signed the papers.

* * *

Rikku got to her house a few hours after Paine left the club. Baralai told them that she was really tired and had gone, so Yuna and Rikku decided to leave too. She opened the door of her house and ran to her room, hoping to be alone, but she found Auron there.

"Oh, night sweet." Rikku whispered as Auron turned and faced her.

"Where have you been?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"With Yuna and Paine in a club." She answered as she got inside the bed. Auron moved closer to her and begun to kiss her neck. "Sorry. Not tonight. I'm really tired and I have to go tomorrow to the dressmaker." She excused herself. Auron seemed disappointed because he moved away and turned his back to Rikku.

The next morning, Rikku woke up alone in the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a relaxing shower. After the shower, she went to the kitchen and had a nice breakfast with a coffee mug. What else she could ask for?

Rikku look at the time and saw that she had to go to the dressmaker. She took a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. Rikku picked her phone, her keys and her purse and went to open the door but it was closed. _Why has Auron closed the door today?,_ she asked as she introduced her key on the hole but it did not open the door. Rikku tried the different keys but none opened it.

She realized then what happened. Auron had closed her inside the house. But the problem was that she did not know why.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled. She took her phone and called Auron, but he did not answer it. "Somebody can help me?" She screamed again, hoping that someone could hear her but nothing. She was in the house and she could not go out of there. Rikku begun to panic. _What's happening? Why is he doing that to me?_ She thought as she sat against a wall.


End file.
